Akito and Estelle's Fallen Kingdom
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Felicity and Chip leave the United States of Auradon to announce their engagement to the Fudos. While there, Atticus wins a court case to let the dinosaurs in Jurassic World live, but they also become apart of the Dinosaur Protection Group to help save the future of dinosaurs everywhere, especially when they revisit Jurassic World, along with many other friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal weekend afternoon in the Fudo household. Akito was playing some video games, Estelle was reading her Princess Tutu book, and Vincent was brushing Snow White's fur. Nothing new seemed to happen for a while until a new car pulled up into the driveway with a young couple who looked a bit excited and happy to come over before one of them rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" Mo called out as she was finishing the dishes before walking to the door with her dog. "Now, who could that be, Angel?"

"Who knows?" Angel smiled with a small shrug.

Eventually, Mo answered the door and looked surprised to see who it was.

"Hello." Felicity and Chip smiled as they were at the door.

"Felicity! Chip!" Mo beamed before hearing her kids rushing to the door.

Felicity hugged her aunt happily as Chip smiled by the door.

"Hey, guys." Chip smiled to the Fudo siblings.

"Hey, long time no see." Akito replied.

"You guys okay from that final battle in Auradon?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, we'll be fi-" Felicity replied until she realized what Estelle said. "Wait, how did you know about that? I didn't tell you guys about that."

"We were watching on Thor's inter-dimensional cable like when Drell did that with Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry," Akito replied. "Man, Felicity, you've really come a long way since Belle and Adam enrolled you into Auradon Prep."

"You sure have." Estelle smiled.

Felicity looked bashful. "I'm sorry I didn't call any of you for back-up," she then said. "I just wanted to prove I could handle things without you coming by to save me all the time..." she then sighed softly. "No offense of course, even though Audrey kept teasing me for it from the last time you guys came over to Auradon."

"We think you did a great job out there, Felicity." Estelle smiled.

"Really." Vincent added.

Felicity and Chip soon came to sit down with the others into the living room as Felicity let Estelle look to her engagement ring.

"So, you guys are gonna travel the world before you get married?" Akito asked.

"Yeah," Chip smiled. "See which place we like and maybe move there after our wedding."

"Awesome." Akito smiled back.

"You think you'll invite Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to the wedding?" Vincent asked as he flipped through the remote to find something to watch.

"Well, of course," Felicity blushed a bit. "They're my best friends next to you guys. Estelle, how'd you like to maybe become a bridesmaid?"

"Oh, I'd love to be your bridesmaid." Estelle beamed before they saw the news.

Felicity giggled, beaming with Estelle before the two then shared a hug.

"Whoa..." Vincent muttered once he took a look at the news. "Look at this, guys."

**_"Three years after the fall of Jurassic World, the debate over Isla Nublar rages on,"_** A woman named Philippa Thomas reported. **_"The island's long-dormant volcano, reclassified as active, has shown considerable unrest in recent months. Theologists now predict an extinction-level event will kill off the last living dinosaurs on the planet. Since the disaster that shocked the world in 2015, the Masrani Corporation has paid out more than $800 million in damages to settle class-action lawsuits brought by survivors. Activist groups have mobilized around the globe, in what has become the flash-point animal rights issue of our time. With an eruption expected at any moment; the US Senate has convened a special committee, to answer a grave moral question: Do dinosaurs deserve the same protections given to other endangered species, or should they be left to die?"_**

"They're kidding, right? Of course, the dinosaurs deserve; the same protections given to other endangered species." Akito said.

"Hopefully the court can talk this over with the law." Estelle hoped.

* * *

A courtroom was soon shown with Atticus there with his lawyer, Phoenix Wright for just in case as an old familiar face was speaking up.

"I can't believe this guy is still alive," Atticus commented about who was going to speak up. "I've seen Ian Malcolm since I was a kid."

"Ready for me to defend for the dinosaurs?" Phoenix Wright asked Atticus.

"Good luck." Atticus told his lawyer.

Phoenix Wright nodded as he got ready.

"I think that we should allow our, uh, magnificent, glorious dinosaurs, to be taken out by the volcano." Ian soon said.

Atticus glared as that was just sudden.

"Murderer." A voice muttered.

"Silence, please." Senator Sherwood requested from that outburst.

"As deeply sad as that would be, we altered the course of natural history," Ian soon continued. "This is the correction."

Atticus glared as he tightened his fists before he saw Phoenix ready to defend. Phoenix cleared his throat sharply.

"Mr. Wright?" Senator Sherwood replied.

"Thank you, Senator," Phoenix said as he stood up. "Anyway, Mr. Malcolm... OBJECTION!"

'Now to watch Phoenix do his thing.' Atticus thought to himself.

Ian looked over.

"You can't let all of the dinosaurs die like this!" Phoenix snapped. "They're still God's creatures and endangered species these days!"

"He does have a point." Senator Sherwood remarked.

Oh, but, uh, Mr. Wright, with all due respect, God's not... Part of the equation." Ian replied.

Atticus raised his eyebrows from that.

"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked, trying not to scoff.

"What I mean is that, in the last century, we amassed a landmark technological power, and we've consistently proven ourselves incapable of handling that power," Ian replied with a rebuttal. "80 years ago, who could've predicted nuclear proliferation? But then, there it was. And now, we've got genetic power. So... How long is it gonna take for that to spread around the globe and, what's gonna be done with it? It ain't gonna stop with the de-extinction of the dinosaurs."

"Be that as it may, these are still God's creatures and they have been given a second chance in life!" Phoenix snapped.

Atticus nodded as the court began to agree.

"Well, I'm talking about man-made, cataclysmic, change." Ian defended.

"What kind of change?" Senator Sherwood asked.

"Change is like death," Ian stated as calmly as he could. "You don't know what it looks like until you're standing at the gates."

Atticus glared as he tightened his hands into fists as Ian was really pushing it. Phoenix tried to calm his client down. Felicity, Chip, and the Fudos weren't the only ones watching this on TV.

* * *

We are shown a familiar-looking desert with a young woman with black hair and glasses who looked disgusted with Ian.

"You do make good points, Dr. Malcolm, but we might have to go with Detective Fudo and Mr. Wright on this one." Senator Sherwood soon said.

Atticus soon calmed himself as Phoenix spoke again.

"Thank you, Mr. Senator Sherwood because these dinosaurs are magnificent creatures that deserve just as much a right to be protected just like other endangered species." Phoenix said.

The trial/debate soon ended with all the people cheering.

"Order... Order..." Senator Sherwood told the crowd.

The crowd soon began to quiet down a bit.

"The court rules in favor of Detective Atticus Fudo, court is adjourned." Senator Sherwood soon decided.

And where it wasn't just the ones in the courtroom that cheered; it was also everyone else around the world.

"I knew you when you were 6, how did you beat me?" Ian asked Atticus, coming up to the ace detective.

"I was _12_, and I have a great lawyer." Atticus retorted.

"Well, I hope you know what's coming by defending the dinosaurs." Ian told him before leaving.

"I'll take my chances," Atticus huffed a bit. "I met you back in Jurassic Park, didn't I?"

"Well, he certainly was an interesting guy." Phoenix said.

"Oh, he's more interesting than you know," Atticus replied from experience as he adjusted his hat. "Thanks for the help as always, Phoenix."

"Sure thing." Phoenix said, taking out a gift bag for him to give to his kids.

"I'm surprised the kids don't call you 'Uncle Phoenix'." Atticus chuckled as he accepted the bag.

"Well, if they ever do call me that; I'd be honored." Phoenix chuckled back.

The two shared a handshake, then separated since the case was over.

* * *

"Well, thank goodness," The black-haired young woman said to herself, turning off the TV as the case was over until she heard a knocking at the door. "Huh? Who could that be?" she then went over at the door to see who it was. "Can I help-Gah!"

"Auntie Luna!" A brunette girl beamed as she soon lunged out and tackled the young woman, making them both end up on the floor together.

"Skye... What're you doing here?" Luna asked her niece. "Where are your parents?"

"Ah, they went to some getaway trip," Skye replied as she explored the inside of her aunt's home which was still with the Extreme Dinosaurs and Chedra. "I don't know when they'll be back yet, but I wanted to stay with you."

"A little heads-up would have been nice, but it's great to have you here." Luna smiled.

Skye giggled a bit to her aunt as she helped her up off the floor.

"Thank you," Luna said, going to her computer. "Hmm... Let me see what we could do for fun..." she soon saw an email invitation sent to her about possibly joining The Dinosaur Protection Group. "Hello... What's this?" she asked herself whimsically.

* * *

**_Back with the Fudos..._**

"Mom, Daddy was on TV with Phoenix," Estelle smiled as Mo came by with snacks. "He won a case against Ian Malcolm!"

"No doubt that man was on the side of wanting the dinosaurs to be extinct and I'm guessing he lost against your father and Phoenix." Mo said.

"I swear, if Dad brings us another bag of presents from Phoenix, we should call him Uncle Phoenix." Vincent smiled.

Mo chuckled a bit from that. "I think he would like that very much since he's been with your father since after college."

"Ooh, snacks..." Felicity smiled. "They look great, Aunt Mo."

"Thank you, Felicity," Mo smiled back. "Oh, um, do your parents know you're here?"

"Oui, Madame," Felicity replied. "We told them when we left Auradon. I was sad to leave Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, but I just felt like it was time to move onto other things once the barrier was broken and the Isle people and Auradon people could visit each other any time they wanted."

"And which is good." Akito said.

"Thanks, you guys," Felicity said. "Also, congratulations to Uncle Atticus; I hope Chip and I will be able to see him."

"I hope you do too," Akito smiled. "Also, the Clarks are fun and all..."

"But?" Chip asked, expecting to hear more from that.

"I guess I just wanna meet someone new like Dad's friends from when he'd travel with Mom and Aunt Cherry on adventures." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Like the Extreme Dinosaurs?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah... If they're... I dunno, still around..." Akito replied. "I remember Dad's stories about he and Leo thought they would hate each other at first."

"I'm sure they are." Mo said.

The kids soon tucked into some snacks.

* * *

Mo then took out her phone to see a text about offering to join something called The Dinosaur Protection Group. "Hmm... This is new." she said to herself.

"What's up, Mom?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, this group called the Dinosaur Protection Group," Mo replied. "I dunno if I'll join, but it sure sounds interesting."

"Almost sounds like a return to Jurassic World if ever I've heard one." Felicity commented.

"Hmm... Well, maybe I should include your father." Mo told her kids.

"If he gets back home in time." Akito shrugged.

"I'm sure he can make it back in time." Mo smiled as she decided she would call Atticus later if he didn't come back home in time for dinner.

Luckily, he _was_ coming back home in time for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chip seemed to be playing the guitar as he and Felicity hung around the Fudo house. Estelle stared out the window to the Clark home as she looked a little empty inside.

"You okay, Sis?" Vincent asked.

"I miss Lee." Estelle said softly.

"Isn't he home?" Chip asked.

"The Clarks went on a camping trip this week," Akito replied. "They're either coming home tonight or sometime tomorrow."

"Oh... Well, cheer up, Estelle," Chip smiled. "Lee isn't gone forever."

"Yeah, but I miss him." Estelle said softly.

**_"Oh, really? Because I missed you too."_** Lee's voice said from a hologram.

"Wah!" Estelle yelped. "Guh... D-D-Did you guys hear that?"

"I think you have a call or something." Chip chuckled bashfully.

Estelle went to follow the sound of Lee's voice. "Lee...? You there?" she then asked hopefully.

**_"Yes, Estelle, I'm here."_ **Lee smiled through the hologram.

"Oh... Okay..." Estelle smiled back, it might've been by hologram, but seeing Lee this way was better than not seeing him at all. "Hey, Lee."

**_"Hey, yourself,"_ **Lee replied. **_"Sorry I had to leave you behind on this camping trip, it's kind of a family thing, but maybe someday, you can come too since we might become family in the future."_ **he then hinted with a wink.

"Maybe." Estelle smiled.

**_"Don't worry,"_** Lee smiled back. **_"We'll be back sooner than you think. I saw you in my dreams."_**

**_"Yeah, he even hugged and kissed his pillow and named it after ya."_ **Tony's voice teased off-screen.

_**"Tony?!"** _Lee glared with a blush as he looked at where Tony was.

**_"Oh, come on, you know it's true,"_ **Tony smirked as he picked some berries to eat. **_"Hey, Estelle."_**

"Hey, Tony." Estelle rolled her eyes playfully.

**_"Come on, Tony; give these two some privacy."_** Megan said as she pulled Tony back with the berries.

**_"Heeeey!"_** Tony whined.

**_"Sorry about that, Lee!"_** Megan told her brother.

**_"That's okay, Meg!"_ **Lee said to his sister before looking back to Estelle. **_"Being the oldest sibling is an adventure, I'll tell you that. Also, Marc heard that your Dad was on TV with Dr. Ian Malcolm for some kind of court case."_**

"Yeah, it was about saving the dinosaurs and where to no one's surprise, Dr. Malcolm was on the side of wanting the dinosaurs extinct." Estelle told him.

**_"Hm..."_ **Lee replied. **_"I'm not sure how I feel... On one hand, dinosaurs are pretty dangerous, but on the other hand, I don't think they deserve to all die like they did millions of years ago."_**

"Of course they don't deserve to die," Estelle told him. "They deserve protection, just like every other endangered animal."

**_"As long as they don't try to eat me."_ **Lee smiled bashfully.

"Hm," Estelle smirked. "Fair enough, I guess."

**_"Uh, Lee, guess who's giving us a W.O.O.H.g right now?"_ **Marc's voice said.

**_"Now...?"_** Lee sighed.

**_"Sorry, Lee."_** Marc replied.

**_"Estelle? I gotta go..."_ **Lee soon said.

"Thank you for calling me though," Estelle replied. "I've missed you so much this week."

**_"I've missed you too."_ **Lee smiled before getting sucked away with his siblings.

Estelle's eyes widened to that before she waved goodbye emotionally and turned off the hologram.

* * *

"Felicity, what would you like to eat for dinner?" Mo smiled.

"Whatever you make is fine by me," Felicity shrugged. "It all tastes like Styrofoam to me."

"Hmm..." Mo paused from that.

"What's Uncle Atticus's favorite?" Felicity asked.

"Mm... Steak..." Mo smiled as she went to do that. "Also a nice salad for Estelle with vegetables from the garden."

Felicity smiled back politely, checking out her phone as she already had various messages from everyone back in Auradon already missing her and Chip.

* * *

As Mo got dinner ready, there was a knocking at the door. She then gasped happily and hopefully and dashed to the door to open it, hoping it was who she thought it was. "Atticus?"

"You are correct." Atticus smiled as he carried in the bag of presents.

Mo beamed before hugging him instantly and planted his face with kisses.

"Aw, Mo, I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Atticus laughed a bit.

"It felt like an eternity," Mo smiled as she let him inside. "The kids also saw you on TV. Nice job with Phoenix."

"No prob," Atticus smiled before calling out. "Hey! Akito! Estelle! Vincent! I have presents from Phoenix!"

The Fudo siblings soon came to see their father, asking him about his sudden call for out of town, accepting the gifts.

"I wish you guys could've seen it in person," Atticus smiled. "Phoenix says hi to all of you."

"Well, we say hi back," Akito smiled back, checking out his gift. "Ooh... Some old school vintage Super Friends comics."

"Awesome new paint." Vincent smiled as he checked out his gift.

"Yeah, it's like all colors of the rainbow," Atticus smiled back. "I thought it looked cool too."

"Thanks, Dad." Vincent chuckled.

"Hm... This isn't a Monster High doll..." Estelle said, though she was a teenage girl now, she still collected dolls, not really to play with, but just to have in her room. "Who's Rose Cinderella?"

"Oh, that must be from that new doll-line series Regal Academy," Atticus replied. "They remind me of when I went to Ever After High with your mother and Aunt Cherry a few times."

"Hmm... Well, she sure does look nice." Estelle smiled at her new doll.

"Yeah, she's very pretty, isn't she?" Atticus smiled back. "Sorry no Monster High this time. They must be running out."

"Yeah, I guess," Estelle replied. "At least you, Mom, and Aunt Cherry got to meet those girls sometimes though."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"Hi, Uncle Atticus." Felicity smiled as Chip continued to tune his guitar.

"Felicity?" Chip?" Atticus asked in surprise.

"We thought we'd come by to announce our special news and visit you before we travel the world together as future husband and wife." Felicity beamed.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Felicity then suddenly hugged her god uncle. "That's from Mother." she then smiled.

"Heh, I'll take your word for it," Atticus chuckled. "Congratulations, you two."

Soon enough, dinner was ready and everyone began to eat. Atticus beamed from the steak dinner.

"So, how's school?" Chip asked.

"Well, I'm the new president of the Art Club," Vincent smiled. "I'm thinking of maybe a field trip to a museum someday with the best art."

"Awesome." Chip smiled back.

"Well, you know," Estelle smiled. "Lee and I are still close."

"Akito, you ever go back to that Superhero Academy?" Felicity then asked.

"Occasional visits," Akito smiled. "Thor lets me go there once in a while after I was a student there for a while before I decided to stay in Southdale High full-time."

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Guess you guys still talk with Thor, huh?" Felicity smiled.

"I've never seen him so happy," Atticus chuckled a bit. "Maybe you should see him too."

"Maybe." Felicity shrugged with a small smile.

Mo smiled all around, though she couldn't help but think about her text that she got about the DPG, and where she soon decided to bring it up to Atticus.

"Could I talk with you right after dinner?" she then asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Atticus smiled.

"Alone." Mo replied.

"I'm at your command, Mo." Atticus winked playfully.

Mo soon gave him a serious look, telling him that it wasn't for fun. Atticus looked a little nervous at first, but tried to keep calm.

* * *

After dinner, the Fudos took Felicity and Chip to the backyard as Mo put the dishes in the new dishwasher, coming to Atticus who soon had his face ready for a kiss.

"ATTICUS!" Mo replied.

"Ohh... You meant '_Talk_' talk..." Atticus then said bashfully.

"Yes! ...Ahem." Mo told him before clearing her throat and showed him the email that she received.

Atticus grinned bashfully before taking a look at the email. "Hmm... This is very interesting..." he then said.

"I know, right?" Mo smiled. "So I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Hmm... A suppose I could..." Atticus replied. "It does look harmless enough. Any idea on who runs it?"

"I believe your new friend Claire." Thor's voice said, trying to be mysterious like his uncle.

"Thor, long time, no see." Atticus said.

Thor smiled as he soon came out of hiding, chuckling a bit before hugging Atticus. Atticus smiled back in the hug.

"Ooh, I like your hat." Thor said.

"Thanks," Atticus smiled to his fedora. "Comes with the job."

"It's great to see you again, Thor." Mo smiled.

"Great to see you guys again too," Thor smiled back. "I just thought I'd come visit while my roast is in the oven." he then said, taking out a special cooking timer from The Other Realm.

"Guess we're all due for a visit to Jurassic World," Atticus said. "Felt pretty nostalgic when it first opened since me and Cherry were kids when the first Jurassic Park opened."

"Well, the volcano is due to erupt and where it'll mean for the extinction of dinosaurs." Thor said.

"Thor, that's pretty well thought out." Atticus replied.

"I saw it on my own crystal ball," Thor said. "Anyway, I think you guys should go for it."

"Alright." Atticus smiled.

"Also, there's another who got the email and where she's going to be involving a certain dinosaur family." Thor said.

"Do you mean Leo and Luna Stardust?" Atticus asked.

"Bingo, and I don't mean the dog from the song." Thor replied.

"The Stardust siblings, I haven't seen them in quite a while or the Extreme Dinosaurs." Atticus commented.

Mo soon answered the email. Atticus smiled as he would accept with her. Thor seemed to hang out a bit, he soon saw the Fudo siblings with Felicity. While he was a little jealous that he could never become Cherry's official boyfriend, he was happy for her either way, and at least he had Zoe with him.

* * *

"Hey... Thor, I don't think I've seen you since I left for Auradon." Felicity said.

"Hello there, Felicity," Thor smiled. "I hear you're getting married someday."

"Yeah, I don't have a date yet, but Chip and I are engaged." Felicity smiled back, showing him her ring.

"Nice ring, congratulations," Thor replied. "Though the hot issue right now seems to be the Dinosaur Protection Group."

"They're going to be helping protect the dinosaurs; what's the issue?" Estelle asked.

"Well, I guess it's not much of an issue, though mostly the destination for your next adventure." Thor replied.

"The island where the volcano is going to erupt?" Akito guessed.

"Yeah, you have to meet up with Claire and Owen like the last time you came to Jurassic World," Thor replied. "I don't wanna push you into it if you don't wanna do this though... It could be dangerous after all."

"Danger? Ha!" Vincent replied. "We laugh in the face of danger! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Well, okay then," Thor said. "If you're really up for it."

"We'll make sure every dinosaur gets off that island and lives." Estelle said.

"I'm sure you will," Thor said. "So I shall take you all to where you must go."

"Um, thanks, Thor," Vincent replied. "That would be helpful."

"But maybe tomorrow since your dad just got home," Thor suggested. "Also, Estelle, you seem to be waiting for someone to come back home, yes?"

"Lee? Oh, uh, that might be a bit difficult." Estelle said with how her and Lee's call had ended.

"Got called away?" Thor guessed.

"Um, yeah," Estelle nodded. "It's... Uh... Personal."

"Well, I'm sure it was something serious." Thor said.

"Yeah... It was... It was..." Estelle stammered, not sure if she could tell him or not, but...

"A call from W.O.O.H.P?" Thor whispered.

"...H-How did you...?" Estelle asked.

"I'm filling in for my uncle, so I know," Thor replied. "Maybe you'll run into him once I bring you guys to Claire her group."

"Great." Akito smiled.

"By the way, Atticus; don't you have some paperwork as the Head Witch to sign?" Thor asked.

"Must you remind me of that?" Atticus groaned.

"Uncle Drell asked me to." Thor smirked.

Atticus grumbled a bit. "I'll get right on that."

"He told me you'd say that." Thor smirked.

"Thanks, Thor, I knew I could count on you." Atticus playfully rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing!" Thor chuckled until his timer went off. "I gotta go. Maybe we'll wrap this up and start the adventure tomorrow?"

"That works," Mo smiled. "Say hi to Zoe and Elyse for us."

"Can do!" Thor replied before disappearing.

"Should we get some rest?" Akito asked.

The others nodded.

"I'll help you to the guest room." Mo told Felicity and Chip.

"Thank you, Tante Mo." Felicity smiled.

"My pleasure." Mo smiled back.

"I'll meet you in bed." Atticus told his wife.

Mo nodded as she helped Chip and Felicity get settled in for the night as the siblings went to their own rooms.

"Well, you sure are pretty," Estelle told her Rose Cinderella doll before yawning. "I am curious about your adventures in Regal Academy. I also hope that Lee's alright."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Lee..._**

"Wait, you want us to do _what_?" Lee asked Jerry.

"I believe you've heard me," Jerry replied. "Get involved with the Dinosaur Protection Group."

"I think I've faced enough dinosaurs from video games and visiting Jurassic World." Lee groaned a bit.

"Yeah, same here." Marc added since he was also there.

"Oh, come on, you guys; let's do it." Tony said.

Lee and Marc glanced to each other a bit.

"What harm could it do?" Jerry asked.

"I'm all for saving the dinosaurs and all, but that Indominous-rex situation was pretty extreme." Lee said bashfully.

"Speaking of which a team was seen at Jurassic World and you will not believe what they retrieved from underwater." Jerry said as he showed them video footage from Jurassic World one night.

The Clark siblings shared a glance with each other before looking to see what almost looked like a submarine as they watched where it was headed.

"That _is _a submarine, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes, they appear to be going in that Jurassic World lagoon." Marc replied.

"Right and observant as always, Marc." Jerry nodded to that.

"But what were they going in there for?" Lee asked.

Jerry didn't say anything and merely had them watch to find out for themselves. They soon saw them inside of the submarine to see two men: the sub pilot and the tech operator, of who looked a bit scared.

**_"Relax,"_** The sub pilot told his colleague. **_"Anything in here'd be dead by now."_**

"Seems pretty calm at the moment." Megan said.

"Oh, yeah," Marc nodded. "No doubt that something's about to turn up the volume though."

The tech operator wasn't reassured from the sub pilot's words. As they proceeded forward along the lagoon bottom, they came upon the skeleton of the Indominus-rex illuminated in the submarine's lights.

**_"There she is,"_ **The sub pilot remarked.**_ "The Indominus rex."_**

The tech operator used the claw on the end of a mechanical arm to grab one of the skeleton's rib bones and used a large saw to cut it loose. The claw detached from the arm and a balloon inflates, carrying the claw, clutching the bone, to the surface with a beeping beacon.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Jerry smirked slightly.

"What would they want with that tooth?" Tony asked.

"Maybe for the Dinosaur Tooth Fairy." Megan smirked.

"Please try to take this seriously won't you?" Jerry reminded sharply.

"Sorry." Megan said sheepishly.

"I hope it's not to make more of those... Types of dinosaur." Tony said.

"Let's hope so." Marc said.

"Hmm..." Jerry paused, not really saying anything from that.

A thunderstorm was soon coming into Jurassic World.

"I bet that park's seen better days." Tony commented flatly.

"I doubt it." Megan said.

* * *

In a small campsite on Main Street, a man was shown to be working on the machinery controlling the lagoon doors. He was wearing a headset and has a handheld device of some sort.

"Must be a mercenary." Marc commented from the man.

"And as you keep watching, he will soon have company and a very hungry one at that." Jerry said.

"Oh, my..." Megan's face paled a bit.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Lee gulped slightly.

**_"Specimen collected,"_ **The sub pilot said through the mercenary's headset. **_"Sent to the surface."_**

**_"Roger that,"_ **The mercenary replied before turning to the waiting chopper. **_"Air One cleared for takeoff. begin tracking._**

**_"Copy that."_ **The helicopter pilot replied.

**_"Go, go!"_** The mercenary then commanded.

"They're going to have more than just the T-Rex to deal with." Marc guessed.

Jerry gave a silent nod. The helicopter lifted off and flew away. As he watched the aircraft leave, the mercenary was startled by something moving in the bushes off to his left with a bit of a growl heard.

"Th-That growl..." Lee muttered.

The helicopter located the balloon attached to the Indomnius Rex bone.

**_"Land One, the asset is secure,"_** The pilot reported.**_ "We got what we came for. Comin' back for you. Close the doors."_**

"Let's hope they did close the doors." Marc said.

* * *

Back in the campsite, the mercenary who was alone, contacted the submarine. **_"Marine One, I gotta close the gates,"_ **he then said. **_"Get outta there."_**

Underwater, the two men in the sub prepared to depart.

**_"Understood,"_ **The sub pilot replied. **_"We're headin' out."_**

The submarine soon began to back up... Right into the waiting mouth of an underwater fish-like dinosaur known as a Mosasaurus! The Clark siblings turned away as that was a bit gruesome, but it didn't stop there.

"Is it over?" Tony asked. "This kinda thing never happens in Dinosaur King."

In the mercenaries' camp, the main mercenary's handheld device began beeping belligerently at him, telling him the sub's signal had been lost, leaving him to feel concerned.**_ "Marine One, I need to close the gates. Confirm position."_** he then requested.

The helicopter landed behind him.

The helicopter pilot was also concerned and attempted to contact the sub, but that was doomed from the start. **_"Marine One? Guys?"_**

"Something tells me it's not over yet." Marc said.

"Is it _ever_?" Megan sighed. "This must be what it's like to be apart of Zak Saturday's family."

"Yeah, Zak, your boyfriend." Tony smirked.

"Shush!" Megan glared from that.

The mercenaries' leader, however, was concerned about something else.

**_"What is that?"_** The lead mercenary asked.

Through the rain-streaked windshield, he and the pilot could see something huge moving through the trees towards the camp, and the mercenary that the footage was mostly focused on, who continued obliviously attempting to contact the submarine.

**_"Marine One, I'm closing the gates."_** The mercenary reported.

"That's good." Tony sighed.

The lagoon gates began to shut.

**_"The mercenary's device announces that they're 20% closed."_ **he then said. **_"Seriously, guys, I'm kind of exposed out here. Marine One."_**

Behind him, the men in the helicopter were shouting, but he ignored them.

**_"Look behind you!"_**

**_"Confirm your route! Marine One!"_**

**_"Jack!"_**

**_"Confirm your position! Marine One, where are you?!"_**

"Tony, let this be a lesson on what happens when you don't pay attention." Jerry advised.

"Don't worry, Jerry; I'll be sure to pay attention." Tony said.

Jack finally looked at the helicopter. The other mercenaries were frantically gesturing and pointing at the treeline behind where he was working. The siblings saw that they were trying to warn of something, but he was unable to hear them.

**_"I can't reach them!"_ **Jack told the others. He couldn't hear them over the storm and the roar of the helicopter blades. **_"What?"_**

In a flash of lightning, a Tyrannosaurus rex was shown moving through the trees behind him.

Jack turned, but only saw darkness. He turned back to the waiting chopper. **_"What is goin' on? I can't hear you!"_** he then asked which the others knew how this was going to end.

"This guy's an idiot." Tony said.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled. Jack stiffened and turned, screaming as he saw the T-Rex in another bright flash of lightning. She roared at him, making him run away. The helicopter lifted off in a panic with the T-Rex smashing through the machinery operating the lagoon gates.

"I guess at least he didn't get eaten right then." Marc replied.

"Have you forgotten about the Mosasaurus?" Lee asked.

"You don't think it'll come back, do you?" Marc asked.

"Based on my experiences with Estelle, yes." Lee replied which would of course be proved right.

"You're not saying we _all _have to go to this place, are you, Jerry?" Megan asked. "Lee's already been there."

"You all _must_ go." Jerry told her.

"Well... Alright..." Lee replied.

"I guess we'll take the jet." Marc added.

"But first we need gadgets, we're not risking our lives without going some protection." Megan said.

"Of course, come with me." Jerry replied as he went to get them the proper gadgets to use for this mission of utmost importance.

* * *

Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony soon followed him to the get their gadgets. Lee stared at the floor a bit.

"Lee, you gonna be okay?" Tony asked in concern.

"I just hope Estelle doesn't get disappointed that I can't come right back home like I promised." Lee replied.

"Don't worry, Lee; I'm sure she'll understand." Megan smiled.

"I hope so." Lee smiled back hopefully.

"I forgot how girly most of these seem sometimes..." Tony commented from most of the gadgets in the gadget room. "Dibs on the resizing ray though."

"Ooh, so many to choose from." Megan smiled.

"Metal Cutting Laser Ring?" Marc suggested.

"Maybe," Lee replied. "Might be handy for later."

"True." Megan smiled.

The Clark siblings ended up bringing nearly every gadget with them as they didn't know exactly what to expect from this trip.

"You sure this can't be like in Dinosaur King?" Tony asked.

"Oh, Tony those are just trading cards." Megan replied.

"Yeah, but so were Digimon and Cardfight Vanguard." Tony smirked.

"Fair enough." Megan shrugged.

"Choose your gadgets wisely." Jerry reminded the Clark siblings.

"We will, Jerry." Marc said.

"That's all I ask." Jerry replied.

The Clark siblings nodded as they continued to get ready for their possibly biggest mission yet, though Lee and Marc had been to Jurassic World before, but unfortunately, their mission would have a hybrid dinosaur. As they went to get ready, night faded into day in the Fudo house with Felicity and Chip visiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Zack is an OC owned by_ Lewamus Prime 2019_, I hope you appreciate this.**

* * *

Mo smiled as she cooked breakfast as she was the first one awake, as usual, and where she knew exactly where she and Atticus were going to be after breakfast. Atticus soon woke up next, yawning a bit heavily.

"Long night, huh?" Mo asked.

"Just going away from home for big meetings in cities due to my ace detective status wears me out a little." Atticus smiled sleepily.

"I'll drive the car first then." Mo smiled back.

"Great," Atticus smiled back. "I can't wait to see Claire's reaction when she sees us."

"I liked Claire," Mo smiled. "She was a pretty sweet lady, even though her nephews had trouble with the kids."

"Yeah, couldn't help that." Atticus replied sheepishly.

"And as for Owen, well, it'll be good to see him again," Mo said. "But it might be hard to get him to come along."

"No doubt, but I hope he goes through with it," Atticus nodded. "He seemed like a good pal too."

"He sure did." Mo said.

Eventually, they made breakfast, leaving some for the kids for when they would wake up and began to eat together.

"This is nice..." Mo whispered playfully. "Reminds me of our old sleepovers before high school graduation."

"Shh~" Atticus shushed with a chuckle.

"Oh, shh yourself." Mo whispered playfully.

The two chuckled together as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"Mm... I wonder what this DPG will be like?" Mo smiled excitedly.

"We'll find out when we meet them." Atticus said.

Mo nodded to that as she ate her soy bacon. "You think the kids will be alright without us?"

"I'm sure," Atticus smiled softly. "Plus Felicity and Chip will be here and they're adults now."

"You're right," Mo replied. "Guess that was just Mama Bear talking."

"Besides, our kids have been through many dangers." Atticus said.

"Even though you used to lose your mind about Lee and Estelle being alone together?" Mo replied.

"...Yes..." Atticus said bashfully. "I'm over that though. She's proven she's grown up and he's proven to be a great partner."

"He has." Mo smiled.

They soon finished breakfast and decided to get going into the car.

"Here we go." Mo said.

"Alright..." Atticus smiled tiredly. "You sure you wanna drive first? I could always..."

"It's fine, dear," Mo smiled back. "Get some sleep and I'll see you at the first rest stop."

"Alright, if you insist." Atticus smiled back.

Mo smiled, getting into the driver's seat, leaving a goodbye text to the kids since they were still asleep and she began to drive off with Atticus to get going with their trip. And where as soon as they left, the kids got ready for the day.

* * *

Akito ran all around in a panic.

"Kito, are you okay?" Estelle asked. "Did you have a vision or something?"

"We're late for school!" Akito yelped. "Why didn't Mom wake us up?! Why are you guys still just getting up?!"

"Because we're on vacation?" Vincent smirked.

Akito stopped what he was doing and then face-palmed himself. "I'm dumb."

"Calm down and let's have some breakfast." Estelle smiled.

Akito smiled back, though sheepishly on the way to breakfast. A note soon popped out of the toaster.

"Oh, that must be Thor." Estelle smiled knowingly from when he became their magic tutor in school.

"Yep, must be." Akito said.

Estelle checked the note and read it aloud. _"Your parents have gone on urgent business, I can come by if you want me to, just call my full name 'Thornton Moltenscar' three times like for Beetlejuice and I'll be over faster than you can say 'supercaljifragalisticexpialadocious'."_

"Um, okay?" Vincent said.

"What?" Estelle asked.

"What what?" Vincent replied.

"Why did you say it like that?" Estelle asked. "You sounded like that was dumb or something."

"I have no idea." Vincent said.

Estelle rolled her eyes as she helped cook breakfast.

"So, Estelle, Lee should be home today," Akito smiled. "That's gotta get the blood rushing to your head."

"Yeah." Estelle smiled back.

"What's for breakfast?" Akito asked.

"Mm... Eggs... Bacon... Toast... Hopefully, I can cook all of that..." Estelle paused.

They all looked to each other since they weren't fully skilled in cooking yet, so they said Thor's name three times since he was an expert cook. POOF! Thor soon appeared, looking around before a ball of dough soon landed flat on his face.

"That was random." Vincent said.

"Were you not paying attention?" Estelle complained. "He said we could use this to call him. Uh, Thor? You okay? We weren't interrupting anything, were we?"

"I was just making a breakfast pizza for my family." Thor said as he took the dough off his face, not even mad at what happened to him.

"That explains the dough." Vincent said.

"You guys want some breakfast pizza?" Thor offered.

"What's in it?" Estelle smiled.

"Let's see... Ranch dress sauce, cheese, bacon, ham..." Thor listed.

"Hmm... Think maybe I could get one with soy bacon?" Estelle suggested. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Hmm... Like your mother... I suppose I could try that..." Thor smiled, whipping them up some breakfast, without his magic.

"So, when do we start the adventure?" Vincent asked.

"So you're going through with it?" Thor replied.

The Fudo siblings nodded.

"I guess I'll take you over after breakfast if you want if my family doesn't need me." Thor smiled.

"Yay!" Estelle and Akito cheered.

"Uh... Are you sure, sir?" Vincent asked. "You wanna go on vacation or something?"

"Adventure NEVER takes a vacation..." Thor grinned. "Especially with me around. This'll be like when I was in school with your parents."

Felicity came into the kitchen to make breakfast, only to gasp to see that Thor was already doing it.

"Hey, Felicity." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Matin... Um... Hello, Thor..." Felicity replied.

"Ah, Felicity," Thor said. "Long time no see. How's Auradon?"

"It was nice, but Chip and I are getting married soon," Felicity replied. "I don't think I've seen you since I came back when Star and Marco helped combine the worlds together; mortal and magic."

"Yeah, and thankfully with the power of song, we were able to keep her from destroying the magic." Estelle said.

"I also let them watch your final battle in Auradon against Princess Audrey." Thor told Felicity.

Felicity grinned bashfully to her cousins. "Sorry I didn't call you guys, but... I just wanted to show how much I've changed since I became a student in Auradon Prep." she then said.

"We're proud of you either way," Estelle smiled. "You did great, especially with helping Mal like you had from the start. Do you think you'll see those four again?"

"Oh, but of course," Felicity smiled back. "Maybe for the wedding."

"That'll be great." Vincent smiled.

Thor smiled back, cooking very fast and skilled without using his magic.

"Wow, you sure are fast in the kitchen with your magic, aren't you?" Akito asked.

"Actually, I don't use magic when I cook in the kitchen," Thor smiled. "I get along just fine without it that way. You guys should've seen me when we went to the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort with Fred's uncle and Mystery Inc."

"Whoa." Vincent smiled back.

Thor smiled as he soon cooked a breakfast pizza for them all to enjoy since Estelle was a vegetarian now like her mother.

"That looks very nice, Thor." Felicity smiled.

"Thank you," Thor smiled back. "Now dig in. The greatest gift a cook can receive is the customer enjoying their meal."

"Yes, sir." The Fudo siblings, Felicity, and Chip smiled as he came in the kitchen after getting ready.

Thor smiled back, getting himself some breakfast before he would travel with them like his uncle used to when he and the adventure group were younger.

* * *

"Hey, Thor, is it true that you helped Aunt Cherry become a Z Fighter when you faced Frieza?" Akito asked.

"Mm-hmm," Thor nodded. "I thought I'd make her feel useful in the Dragon Ball Z World since she's not as much of a fighter as your old man. Especially with my thunder magic..." he then said, creating a thunder ball in his hand in a near Zeus-like fashion. "Boy, was this fun with the Thor from the Avengers."

"So then, is it true that Goku and Chichi adopted someone named Beat?" Vincent asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Thor replied. "I could tell you stories about that kid, but maybe next time. Right now, it's time to think about dinosaurs... Such as a possible new friend, especially for you Akito even though she's a girl."

"Okay." Akito said.

"Can you tell us more?" Estelle asked.

"I think you should meet her first," Thor smiled. "Hopefully you guys get along."

The kids smiled back from that as they finished up breakfast before going to go with him for a new adventure.

"New adventure, here we come." Akito smiled.

Thor smiled back from that as he decided to give them a ride in his own car.

"So, are Zoe and Elyse back home?" Felicity asked.

"Netherworld Spa," Thor smiled. "Zoe's been a little overworked in The Magic Council lately and Elyse thought she could spend some time with her mother, so I was able to get them both passes to go."

"Cool." Estelle smiled back.

Thor beamed as he soon drove them away from home. The pets stayed behind for the most part, but luckily, they would be just fine without their owners for a little while. It would be a bit of a drive, but the Fudo siblings were a bit calm and excited about going for another dinosaur-based adventure since their first visit to Jurassic World, and where in this adventure, they would get to meet a certain dinosaur team in person. It seemed as though everyone we saw before were all going to the same place, even a certain W.O.O.H.P jet.

* * *

There was also a new boy there around the age of a college student like Luna who seemed to be there. He looked very thin and strong.

"This must be the place." The new boy said.

A simple building was shown which seemed to have various other parked cars. A self-driving car seemed to make it over first as Luna stepped out of the driver's seat and took her niece's hand as they came out the door.

"Aunt Luna, you don't have to hold my hand," The brunette girl pouted. "I'm not a baby."

"I just want to make sure you're safe," Luna smiled to her as they went to go inside. "Now, I don't know if other kids will be here, but please try to keep yourself entertained."

"I will." Skye smiled back before they bumped into the thin and strong boy.

"Yah!" Luna yelped before they fell over. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going... My niece and I are just here for the Dinosaur Protection Group..." she then said with her eyes squinted as she waved her hand around, feeling on the ground as her glasses seemed to be knocked off. "Ugh... You wouldn't have happened to see my glasses, would you?"

"Yes, I got them right here, please, allow me," The thin and strong boy told Luna before sliding her glasses onto her face. "And what a coincidence, I'm here for that too."

"Oh, what a lucky accident," Luna said before seeing who was right in front of her as he seemed to have wild black hair that was a bit long, with light brown skin. He had ocean/sky eyes with no pupils and he had two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. He also wore a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like, but with blue lines on his sleeve and the bottom and wearing a even a symbol of an robotic on his back of his jacket, a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands, a red T-shirt with a with a wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and wore black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed. "Wow..." she then whispered.

"Sorry about that, Miss." The stranger said before smiling and holding his hand out to her to help her up to her feet.

"N-No problem." Luna said as she accepted his hand before getting helped up.

Skye looked over.

"You and your sister alright?" The stranger asked.

"Heh..." Luna grinned bashfully. "We're fine, and she's my niece actually. Her name is Skye, and I'm Lunesta, but everyone calls me Luna."

"Hello." Skye smiled at the stranger.

"And, uh, you are...?" Luna asked.

"My name is Zack," The stranger replied. "Zackery Masayoshi Orion."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Orion." Skye smiled.

"Please, call me Zack." Zack replied.

"Oh, sure thing," Luna smiled bashfully. "Erm... Were you invited for this group too?"

"I suppose you could say that," Zack winked a bit. "Maybe we could help each other inside. You two dinosaur fans?"

"Oh, yeah," Luna smiled. "That sorta thing runs in the family."

"Well, then DINO-MITE!" Zack then said before laughing at his little pun.

This caused Luna to laugh at his pun. Zack smiled bashfully and thankfully.

"Let's go inside then." Skye said, coming between her aunt and their new friend.

"Of course, dear," Luna smiled as they walked along. "Uh, don't run too fast though! Oh, that girl... I think she's going take more after my brother in more ways than one."

"She sure runs fast," Zack said as he saw how fast Skye ran. "What is your brother, part cheetah?"

"Heheh..." Luna chuckled bashfully. "My brother was pretty athletic in his youth, especially in wrestling or other physical sports. I was more of an indoors kid though with computers and books, but I loved watching shows with him on TV when we were kids."

"He sounds like quite a great guy." Zack said.

"Yeah, my brother's pretty sweet." Luna smiled.

"He not with you right now?" Zack asked.

"He and his wife went on a couples' vacation, so I'm looking after their little bundle of joy," Luna replied. "I hope I can do a decent job... I don't have a lot of experience with little kids aside from her maybe."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do a great job." Zack said.

Luna smiled as they came to the building.

* * *

Atticus soon pulled in next, looking more rested than this morning. "Well, I guess this is the place, but it looks like someone's apartment than a place of business." he then commented.

"Well, we better get inside." Mo said.

Atticus smiled, getting the door for her, then linked arms with her so that they could go inside together. Mo smiled back as they went off together happily, and where they soon saw someone familiar from Jurassic World.

"So glad that you two could make it." The woman smiled brightly.

"Claire!" Atticus and Mo beamed before hugging her.

"Oh, I know we don't know each other long, but it's great to see you." Mo beamed to the woman.

"It's great to see you and Atticus too Mo." Claire smiled.

They soon came inside to see other people in the group.

"It's nice to see this group already growing." Claire smiled as she shut the door behind them.

"Yes, it is." Mo smiled back.

"Go on inside," Claire smiled. "I'll be right with you."

Atticus and Mo came inside to meet the other members until Claire got the door again to see Luna, Skye, and Zack.

"Miss Stardust and Mr. Orion, I didn't realize you were already acquainted." Claire said to the two young adults at the door.

"We sorta just met in the parking lot." Zack smiled innocently.

"It's true." Luna added.

"This is my niece, Skye," Luna introduced. "I sorta have to babysit her for a while, so it's alright if she sticks around, right?"

"Hmm... All right..." Claire replied. "As long as she's well-behaved and doesn't make a fuss."

"She should be fine," Luna smiled. "Thank you, Claire."

Skye began to look around the place.

"I have a TV in the other room?" Claire offered.

"Okay." Skye shrugged as she went to go and watch some TV while her aunt would do grown-up things now.

"Hopefully that keeps her busy for a little while." Luna said as she and Zack came to join in on the rest of the group that was there before them.

But just as Skye was about to turn on the TV, she heard footsteps of a little girl. "Um, hey." she then said to the girl.

"Hello." The girl replied.

"Do you live here?" Skye asked.

"Kinda." The girl replied.

"Do you have fun here?" Skye asked.

"I try," The girl said, going to sit with her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Skye Stardust," Skye replied. "What's yours?"

"Maisie Lockwood." The girl said quietly.

"That's a pretty name." Skye smiled.

"Thank you," Maisie replied. "What're we watching?"

"Hmm... I dunno..." Skye shrugged as she decided to channel surf with her new friend while the adults would be busy.

"So, we'll mostly be on the phone or computer trying to get people to help the dinosaurs." Claire said to Atticus, Mo, Luna, and Zack.

"That's good to know." Mo said.

"I thought it might interest you, especially with how you were in Washington DC recently, Detective Fudo." Claire replied.

"Please, call me Atticus, and yes, that sounds nice." Atticus smiled.

"I know it means a lot to me." Luna added as dinosaurs were apart of her family.

"I know, Miss Stardust." Claire said.

Luna smiled as they soon began to help each other out.

"Oh, you might've caused me a lot of childhood nightmares, but I can't let you all die like this," Atticus said as he looked at a computer screen with dinosaurs on it. "Not when John Hammond gave you a second chance."

"It's nice to meet you in person, Atticus." Zack said as he came up to the famous detective.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Atticus smiled. "It's nice to meet you too... Zack, right?"

"Yes, Zackery Orion, but everyone calls me Zack." Zack smiled back.

As they shook hands, Atticus felt how strong Zack's grip was.

"Hmm... You seem almost as strong as me," Atticus smiled. "You work-out a lot, Zack?"

"I try my best, sir," Zack winked. "You could say I'm almost a demigod."

"Sweet." Atticus smiled.

"I'll say," Zack smiled back. "I guess we could help each other out."

"How old are you, kid?" Atticus smirked. "You seem young."

"I just turned 19 actually," Zack replied. "How old are you?"

"A true adult never gives out their age." Atticus teased.

"Fair point," Zack smiled. "You seem strong though."

"Oh, I've worked a lot in my time," Atticus smiled back. "I might be older now, but I could probably still lift my teenage children over my head."

"Whoa, that is impressive." Zack said.

"Thanks," Atticus smiled. "Also, Luna, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, I feel like I haven't seen you since the Raptors came out for revenge when you went with Mystery Inc on vacation with us along with the Extreme Dinosaurs and my brother until we had that 'Phantosaur' issue." Luna smiled back.

"Yeah, and we had to make sure the gang didn't get hypnotized along with Shaggy." Atticus said.

"That was quite a time." Luna replied.

"Yeah," Atticus said. "I remember when Cherry wanted to keep Shaggy that way since he was able to wipe the floor with that one biker gang."

"You and Cherry still talk to each other?" Luna asked.

"Of course, she's my best friend," Atticus smiled. "She just lives in Auradon with her family now."

"Good to know." Luna noted.

"How's your brother?" Mo asked her.

"Doing great," Luna smiled. "Especially when he and Emma got married."

"I always knew those two were something special with each other." Atticus chuckled.

"You should've seen them when Emma visited us for a while in the desert," Luna smirked. "Boy, did Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor learn a lesson about trying to kidnap her just to get Leo mad."

"He taught them a lesson the hard way, huh?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Luna nodded. "Plus we both always thought Haxx would be happier with the Extreme Dinosaurs than with the Raptors."

"I always did feel sorry for him when we met him at that time." Mo admitted.

"Especially with how Bad Rap and Spittor treated him." Atticus said.

"So, do the Extreme Dinosaurs still work?" Mo asked.

"If they're needed with Leo," Luna replied. "It's been quiet lately though since the Raptors seemed to give up after that Phantosaur case. Mostly we're all taking care of Skye, though I decided to take responsibility since the others are busy with other things now while Leo and Emma are on vacation together."

"So you're still with Chedra?" Atticus smiled.

"She's been like a mother to me since Leo and I first moved in." Luna smiled back softly about Chedra.

"And have she and Hard Rock been getting close?" Mo asked.

"A bit, yes," Luna nodded. "I still remember Hard Rock having a hard time leaving his home, especially with an alien friend there he seemed close to, though Chedra seems to have filled that void."

"Aw." Mo smiled.

Luna smiled back.

"So, you find a boyfriend yet?" Atticus asked.

"Erm... No, no... I've been too busy studying with Stegz..." Luna grinned bashfully and sheepishly.

"That's okay, take your time." Mo smiled.

"Heh... Yes, thank you." Luna blushed.

They soon went to work as Claire answered her phone.

"Wonder who's calling her?" Zack said.

"Hopefully someone important." Atticus replied.

"Ruthie Workman?" Mo smirked playfully.

"Somehow, I doubt it's my secretary." Atticus smirked back.

"Oh, you mean your office wife." Mo chuckled jokingly.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus said playfully.

Luna smiled brightly to them

"You okay?" Mo asked.

"You two just remind me a little of my parents." Luna smiled to the couple.

"We do?" Atticus asked.

"They used to do that all the time with each other," Luna smiled bashfully. "They told me that was just how they showed they still loved each other even after all the years they had been together."

"Aw." Mo smiled.

* * *

Maisie and Skye walked by to get something out of the fridge as the four helped out the rest of the DPG.

"Does Claire have a daughter?" Luna asked Atticus and Mo.

"Uh, no, but our kids met her nephews when we last saw each other." Mo replied.

"Then I wonder who that girl is." Luna said, looking over to Maisie who hung out with her niece.

"Not sure." Mo said.

"Claire...?" Atticus called to the redheaded woman. "Who's that girl over there with Skye?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Maisie Lockwood," Claire replied. "I'm looking after her for an old friend."

"That's nice." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, it's just a bit of a long story." Claire smiled back.

"She seems nice," Atticus replied. "We should've brought the kids."

"For real." Mo smiled from that.

Claire smiled back as this seemed to be nice so far.

"So, you see Owen?" Mo asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Claire said bashfully about Owen.

"And has he agreed to come along to save the dinosaurs?" Atticus asked.

"It wasn't easy, but we got him," Claire smiled. "Also got to help out a certain friend of his."

"Blue?" Atticus and Mo guessed.

"Of course." Claire giggled from that.

"Should have known." Atticus said.

"Did you two have... A nice long talk?" Mo smirked.

"Huh?" Claire blushed. "Oh, guys, uh, Owen's just a colleague... I don't like him romantically or anything like that..."

"Uh-huh." Mo smirked.

"Really, you guys, just friends." Claire smiled bashfully.

"Oh, _suuure_," Atticus replied. "We believe ya... Really..."

Claire looked bashful as she stared at her feet. "Erm... Let's just focus on those phone calls before tomorrow." she then said.

"Alright." Mo shrugged.

Claire then walked off sheepishly.

"She's so into him." Mo smirked.

"Totes." Atticus smirked back.

"Totes? Really?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"That's what the kids are saying nowadays, right?" Atticus smirked back.

"Yeah, I guess." Zack rolled his eyes playfully.

"But I'm guessing an adult saying that it isn't cool." Atticus said.

"What was your first clue?" Zack smirked.

"Hey, now! Behave yourself!" Atticus smirked back.

Zack chuckled a bit as he rubbed his arm a bit.

"You seem like you have quite the story." Mo said to him.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing majorly important..." Zack smiled bashfully. "I'm just a fellow dinosaur lover who hopes to aid any in need of my assistance like yourselves, especially with Detective Fudo here being one of the very first, official visitors to Jurassic Park and even got to meet Mr. John Hammond."

"Yeah, me and my best friend Cherry Butler sure did," Atticus smiled back. "But of course, we first met his grandchildren."

"I hope I get to meet Cherry too." Zack said.

"Hm... Maybe you'll get lucky somehow," Atticus smiled. "I'm not sure if she'll come to this group, but hopefully you can see her."

"Hopefully." Zack said.

Atticus smiled, hopeful for Zack, but there was a whole lot more than the boy that appeared to be in plain sight.

"So, when are we going to meet the man in charge?" Mo asked.

"Hopefully soon," Claire replied. "I have a charter bus coming if some of you would like to come along. I've invited Owen."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Claire smiled back.

"Sure, we'd love to, Claire," Atticus replied. "You can count on us."

"Oh, I knew I could." Claire beamed to their teamwork.

"Besides, this is an adventure." Mo smiled.

"You like adventures, huh?" Claire asked.

"You could say it's a way of life," Mo replied. "Like Mucha Lucha."

"Huh?" Claire asked from that last part.

"Sorry," Mo said bashfully. "Our son Akito taught us that when he went to Las Vegas with three new friends of his."

"Our lives have basically revolved around adventures in most of our lives." Atticus said.

"Seems like almost you were chosen to go on various adventures." Claire replied.

Atticus and Mo chuckled a bit from that as that was more true than Claire thought it was with a prophecy behind it and all.

"So, then should we go pick up Owen then?" Zack asked.

"Well... All right, if you'll come with me," Claire smiled. "You can be my little volunteers."

"Alright." Zack smiled back.

"Oh! Uh, I should probably bring Skye along." Luna said, about to go and do that.

"I think she'll be just fine with Maisie." Zack said.

"Uh, um..." Luna replied.

"Tell her where you're going, and I'm sure it'll be alright." Mo smiled comfortingly.

"Well... Okay..." Luna said, coming up to her niece. "Erm... Skye? Auntie Luna has to step out for a little while... You behave yourself, okay?"

"I will." Skye smiled.

"See?" Zack smiled at Luna.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right..." Luna smiled back. "Um, whenever you're ready, we can go, Claire."

"Great," Claire replied. "Come with me."

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

Claire soon went to take them over to her van so there would be enough room for all of them. Luna looked nervous as she watched Skye hang out with Maisie, feeling a bit too frozen to move.

"She'll be fine." Zack assured Luna.

Luna smiled a bit hopefully to him as she felt like she could trust him. Soon, they got into the van and rode off together which began a brand new adventure for all of them, and where they would see the kids and a certain dinosaur team on the island.


	4. Chapter 4

And so, they made way to the last place they had their dinosaur nightmares.

"I hope this is it after this," Mo sighed. "These Jurassic adventures are gonna make my hair fall out."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Atticus assured her.

"I'll be fine as long as you're here by my side." Mo smiled at him happily.

"And that's where I'll be." Atticus smiled back.

Mo soon hugged him happily.

"I'll also be by your side." Zack soon told Luna.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Luna smiled to him.

"No problem." Zack smiled back.

Atticus and Mo looked over as it seemed like Zack and Luna had a strong connection with each other.

"If I had more time, I'd go to the North Star to get heart pieces for those two to see if they're soul mates." Atticus said.

"The North Star?" Mo replied. "Oh, you mean like when Sabrina was about to marry Aaron Jacobs before she realized she was right for Harvey so they made up and ran away together?"

"Of course," Atticus smiled. "These two just met, but they seem close already."

"They sure do." Mo smiled back.

They soon took a small plane which led them to the remains of Jurassic World since the last time they went there.

"I'm gonna say it..." Atticus smirked. "Ahem... Welcome to Jurassic World." he said as he imitated John Hammond from the first Jurassic Park adventure.

"Nice." Mo smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Atticus chuckled.

Owen stared out the window with a lot on his mind as they flew through the front gates of Jurassic World to see what was leftover from what happened when it was first opened. They soon rode down the runway before they would be let out to explore Jurassic World yet again with some people who were already there. Claire stepped out of the plane first as she looked around her surroundings.

* * *

"Looks like the dinosaurs have made themselves at home." Mo said as she came out next.

"Sure looks like it." Atticus added.

"Claire!" A man's voice called to the redheaded woman.

Claire walked up to the man, shaking his hand.

"Ken Wheatley," The man introduced himself. "Welcome back."

"He must be here to help save the dinosaurs." Zack said as he got out the plane.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Ken replied. "Hmm... Who are you two?" he then asked Zack and Luna.

"My name is Zack Orion and this lovely young lady is Luna Stardust." Zack replied.

"Lovely? Oh, Zack..." Luna blushed a bit.

"Stardust..." Ken remarked from that name. "As in George Stardust?"

"He was my father," Luna said softly. "You knew my father?"

"He helped out in some of these parts to help make Jurassic Park what it was before it became Jurassic World with a special serum he made with dinosaur DNA." Ken replied.

"I never knew about that." Luna said in surprise.

"You seem as intelligent as he was too." Ken smiled a bit to her.

"Well, I am his daughter after all," Luna smiled back before seeing a familiar alien-like aircraft. "And I'm guessing the others are being involved as well."

"Your family." Zack guessed.

"Oh, yes," Luna replied. "Maybe it'll give them something fun to do since we haven't had to worry about the Bad Raptors for a while."

The alien aircraft soon landed. Luna soon ran up to it happily and hopefully once it landed as Zack decided to go follow after her. Once it landed, the alien aircraft opened up to show her family.

"Spike, T-Bone, Stegz, Hard Rock, Bullzeye," Luna smiled. "It'd be a little better if Leo were here too."

"Maybe next time," Stegz replied. "I hope he and Emma are having their own fun."

"Yeah, me too," Luna nodded to that. "I promised though I'd help out with Skye while they'd be gone since she sorta just landed on my doorstep. Oh, hello to you too, Haxx."

"Good to see ya again." Haxx smiled to Luna since he reformed by the time of the legend of the Phantosaur.

"Good to see you again too." Luna smiled back.

"Speaking of your brother and his wife..." Ken said before two familiar figures were shown.

"Leo... Emma... I thought you guys were on vacation together." Luna said to the two older ones in surprise.

"We were, but then when we heard about the dinosaurs, we had to come." Leo said.

"You sure?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Emma smiled. "So, this is the famous Jurassic World."

"Ah, you've heard of Jurassic Park too, huh?" Atticus asked.

"I heard about that from school once," Emma replied. "I thought it was just a story some kids made up though."

"Thankfully, I brought along plenty of some things I have been working on so then in case some dinosaurs who can't swim, these will save them and Luna, remember Rod and Laura?" Chedra asked. "Guess who got a time portal connection to their exact time and date that they arrived back in the future with the dinosaur cards and move cards?"

"You think ahead, don't you?" Luna asked.

"I try my best." Chedra replied.

So, Rod and Laura are with you then?" Luna then asked.

"Not just them," Chedra said. "But also Rex."

"Is this okay, Owen?" Luna asked the man.

"The more help, the merrier; I always say." Owen replied thankfully.

"Great!" Luna replied.

"Yes... It's going as it should." Zack said to himself with a nod.

Three more figures soon came out of the alien aircraft as well as three familiar elemental dinosaurs that became Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Is that all of your gang then?" Owen asked.

"Yes, that should be everyone," Luna replied. "Even though I left Skye alone..."

"You left Skye alone?!" Leo asked. "Um... Lunes? I guess we should've warned you about something about Skye that she's just discovered herself."

"Let me guess; she has the exact same dinosaur DNA that you have, right?" Luna guessed.

"It comes out if she gets upset or angry," Leo replied. "Think of like when The Incredible Hulk gets angry."

"Oh, man..." Luna said sickly. "If only she could be brought over here somehow so we can keep an eye on her."

"Like magic?" Atticus asked.

"Possibly..." Luna said. "I guess I should've known Skye would have my brother's dinosaur DNA passed down onto her."

"But I'm sure she'll be just fine with Maisie." Zack said.

"They're too young to be alone!" Luna cried out.

"If you're that worried, we'll call her later," Emma told her sister-in-law. "Let's get settled."

"Oh... Alright..." Luna sighed a bit.

"Quite an operation you've got going around here, Mr. Wheatley." Leo soon said to Ken who kept them company.

"Mr. Lockwood takes his humanitarian efforts very seriously," Ken replied. "Where's the, uh, raptor wrangler?"

"Animal Behaviorist," Owen corrected as he came to meet Ken. "Owen Grady."

"Let's see how this goes." Stegz said.

"Hey, Owen," Ken greeted the man. "Ken Wheatley."

"And you are... Great White Hunter?" Owen guessed with a smirk.

"I guess," Ken chuckled from that. "I'm the expedition facilitator."

"Good to know." Haxx said.

"Phew..." Atticus took off his fedora and fanned his face with it. "It sure is hot out here."

"It's about to get a whole lot hotter." Owen replied.

They soon saw smoke coming from the nearby volcano.

"Looks like our little vacation will have to wait." Spike said to the others.

"Looks like it." Bullzeye said.

* * *

They soon rode into a jeep. The other members of Claire's DPG seemed to be alarmed from the Extreme Dinosaurs as one of them sprayed himself with bug repellent.

"You shouldn't stare at my family." Luna told him.

"Your family is dinosaurs?" The guy asked. "I'd hate to meet your parents then."

Luna soon looked sad after the mention of parents.

"It's okay, Lunes; he didn't know." Leo coaxed.

"I know." Luna replied softly.

"It's interesting how you guys are named Leo and Luna," Atticus smiled. "A cousin of mine had friends with those names."

"Cool." Leo smiled back.

"Good to see you guys still together after all these years." Mo smiled.

"We could say the same thing about you two." Emma smiled back.

"Although, I'm still trying to adjust to that." Atticus said, gesturing to Haxx as he was an Extreme Dinosaur now and no longer with Bad Rap or Spittor.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, cuz, you know," Atticus replied. "He was on the bad side for a long time. Believe me, that takes a lot of adjusting, especially in my case."

Mo patted his shoulder a bit from that.

"You know someone like that?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Atticus replied. "My uncle."

"Luckily, our kids were able to turn him good." Mo said.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled softly. "Sorry, Haxx, I just have to get used to it with what happened when we reunited with Leo, Luna, and the Extreme Dinosaurs with Mystery Inc."

"Fair enough, I suppose, but I assure you that I'm a changed Raptor." Haxx promised.

"Um... Anyone want some bug spray?" The one guy offered to anyone else. "Bug spray?"

"No thanks." Haxx said.

A lot of others declined to the offer.

"Uh... The T-Rex would be dead by now, right?" The guy then asked nervously.

"No," Luna replied. "It's impossible to know the max lifespan of a clone in a completely different environment. For instance, it would take a caveman that would have lived about 20 years to feed him prime meals, give him health care, he'd live five times as long." she then logically explained.

"So... She'd be dead by now... Right?" The guy grinned nervously.

No one seemed to answer him as the gates soon began to open as they rode into the jungle then.

"Here we go." Zack said.

They rode along as they were close to the broken remains of the park from last time.

"Bad memories?" Ken asked the others as they took a look from the windows.

"Some were good." Owen said weakly.

"For most of us, it was kind of a nightmare." Mo said.

"I can understand that." Ken replied.

Atticus looked to the dinosaur action figures which reminded him of the old Park's gift shop before doing a double-take as he thought he saw one of them move on its own.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Is that the T-Rex?" The guy gulped a bit.

"Calm down... Uh... Whatever your name is..." Mo said.

"I'm Franklin Webb." The guy replied.

"And I'm Zia Rodriguez." The young woman who was also there added.

"Right..." Atticus said. "You look like my best friend's other friend, Cathleen Ross."

Zia shrugged to that before looking out the window with Luna. "I have to see this." she then said as she went to get out of the vehicle to see the park up close.

"We might as well see it up close." Zack said.

"Hey, Miss? Miss!" Ken called out as he tried to stop Zia.

Luna and Zack soon came out next to go along with Zia.

"Hey! Wait!" Ken called out, trying to stop them. "This area's not secured."

* * *

Soon, everyone came out together to see what the big fuss was as they found a dinosaur who soon stepped out toward them.

"Whoa." Zack smiled.

"Think she might be related to you guys?" Leo joked to his dinosaur friends.

"Very funny, Leo." Spike playfully rolled his eyes.

"Look at that." Claire smiled to Zia as the dinosaur began to eat some leaves off of a nearby tree.

"Never thought I'd see one in real life aside from those guys," Zia said, glancing to the Extreme Dinosaurs as she kept watching the bigger dinosaur. "She's beautiful."

"She certainly is." Stegz said.

The long-necked dinosaur then walked off after she had finished eating.

"Can we...?" Franklin asked, gesturing to the cars.

"All right, we'll go back if you're that apprehensive." Luna replied.

"Yeah, if it'll calm you down." Zack said.

Once they were all set, they soon rode off again through the park. Luna soon took out a notebook to make a checklist of new dinosaurs.

"What's that, Luna?" Haxx asked the girl.

"Just a little activity for myself," Luna smiled. "I listed all other types of dinosaurs I haven't met and if I see one around here, I'll check it off my list."

"That sounds like fun." Rod replied.

"Yeah." Laura smiled.

"So, Zack, where did you say you were from?" Chedra asked the boy who sat with Luna while Leo kept a close eye on the two as his job as Luna's big brother.

"Oh, someplace very, very, very far away from here," Zack replied. "Farther than you all have traveled I'm sure."

"Try us." Leo told him.

Zack just smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"He's up to somethin'," Spike said to the others. "I can feel it."

"Oh, come on; give him a chance, he seems like a cool guy." Bullzeye said.

"Hmm..." Spike paused thoughtfully.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Leo said. "Luna's my little sister... Even though she graduated from school long before I had a chance to."

"We'll have to find out more about him." T-Bone whispered to the others.

Leo nodded to the other Extreme Dinosaurs as Zack smiled to Luna, making sure that she'd be comfortable.

* * *

They soon parked on one ground as they were good to go there as the doors opened to let them out.

"Okay, let's go." Ken told the others as he hopped out first.

"Okay, okay," Franklin said, opening a fuse box to get to work. "The main system. Turn on the control."

"Off we go." Leo said.

Everyone soon scattered around with their own jobs to do as Owen looked out into the distance.

"It should be working." Franklin continued.

"You okay?" Mo asked Owen.

"Just thinking." Owen replied.

"About what?" Mo asked.

"A lot about this whole thing," Owen replied. "Especially about Blue."

"Hopefully we'll find her and all the other dinosaurs before it's too late." Spike said.

"Thank you... Uh... I'm sorry, which one are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm Spike," The triceratops replied. "It's pretty simple once you get to know all of us better."

"Right..." Owen said. "Well, it's good to have you all aboard."

"And look what I got from a very old store." Haxx smiled as he showed the dinosaur that looked like it was part of the display, but was really a compy.

The small dinosaur looked a bit scared.

"Is that from the gift shop?" Owen asked before looking closer. "Whoa!"

"Nope," Haxx replied. "It's official."

"Don't worry, little guy; we're friendly." Luna smiled at the small dinosaur.

"Pretty small for a dinosaur, huh?" Mo commented.

"They're usually the size of a turkey," Luna smiled. "Good find, guys."

"How's it going, Franklin?" Atticus asked.

"The chips should transmit soon." Franklin replied.

"Great." Atticus said.

"I'll get back to you when I find out more." Franklin replied.

Atticus nodded as they would wait before looking to the Stardust siblings. "So, did you guys know your dad worked for John Hammond?" he then asked.

"We knew he had important projects away from home at times, but nothing huge like that," Leo replied. "He mostly worked in his own home lab in the basement."

"Oh, cool," Atticus smiled. "Like Professor Utonium."

"Yeah, except he used dinosaur DNA to save one of his own children instead of creating his own." Luna said.

"I was born premature." Leo explained.

"So your dad created that so you could live." Atticus noted.

"Yes," Leo replied. "It became unpredictable later in life, so Mom thought I should be pulled out of school, so she and Dad home-schooled me and I usually picked Luna up from school every day before she graduated early."

"Whoa." Zack said.

"I just wanted to beat up those kids who made fun of Luna just for being smarter than them," Leo narrowed his eyes. "Makes me sick with how bullies can get sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Atticus replied. "I hated bullies as a kid."

"Did you used to get bullied before you got your strength?" Leo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus nodded. "I always dreamed of being like Superman... Big, strong, and amazing... But they told me I was just a silly dreamer."

"They sound like big jerks." Emma said.

"You're telling me," Atticus huffed. "Why do there have to be bullies?"

"Probably to keep us stronger despite them making life hard." Mo replied.

Atticus just rolled his eyes about early childhood memories. The doors soon opened after Franklin did what he had to do to help out.

"Awesome work." Atticus smiled at Franklin.

"Thanks, Detective Fudo." Franklin replied.

"Please, call me Atticus, and you're welcome." Atticus smiled.

"After you, Tiger." Franklin soon said to Ken.

"Oh, yes, please, after you." Haxx added.

Ken looked over as they soon went in through the doors. Luna and Franklin soon walked off together to put their techno genius into good use.

"Okay, let's get you guys online." Leo smiled to his sister.

"No doubt we'll need a hand scan though." Luna replied.

"Right." Stegz said.

Luna soon set up the computer with Franklin. It looked good so far, but they did in fact needed a hand scan.

"How much longer until-" Claire was about to ask as she scanned her hand.

Within seconds, the lights and data came on.

"We're in." Luna said as she began to type on the Jurassic World computer.

"Great." Zack smiled.

"Hmm... There's a large concentration on the east dock." Luna noted.

"That's our boat," Ken pointed out on the map. "We've already captured a bunch of 'em."

"Without tracking systems?" Claire asked.

"The big herbivores are easy to find." Ken replied.

"Fair enough." Spike said.

"Can you isolate that Raptor?" Ken asked.

"We need a species code." Franklin replied.

"D9." Mo suggested.

Luna soon typed that in. "There she is," she then told the others. "We're gonna need to borrow a truck though."

"And one of us will need to communicate with her so then she doesn't think we're going to shoot." Atticus said.

"I'm going in." Zia offered as she walked off.

"Uh, Miss? Things could get hairy out there." Ken said to her.

Zia looked back to him before taking out a needle. "These are very powerful sedatives," she then said, matter-of-factly. "One too many and she could have respiratory failure. Also, I'm not soft and witless as your comment implies."

"So then, shall we be off?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Zia replied. "Let's go, gang. You too, Beefcake." she added to Owen.

Owen soon began to go off until getting stopped.

"Oh, Owen?" Claire called. "Be careful, okay?"

Owen looked to her and soon walked up to her softly. "If I don't make it back, remember, you're the one who made me come." he then told her.

Claire looked wide-eyed as Owen then smiled confidentially.

"I'll be alright." Owen said as he left.

"I better go with them." Haxx said.

"You sure, Haxx?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Haxx smiled. "Don't sweat it."

"Alright, just be careful." Luna smiled back.

"Blue is a fellow raptor, so this should a cinch for me." Haxx said.

Luna nodded to that as they let Haxx go along too.

"That was good of you to let him go too, Luna." Emma smiled.

"Thanks, sis-in-law," Luna replied. "He seemed so happy too."

"And good thing we gave him some containment units for small dinosaurs." Chedra said.

The others nodded from that.

"So... This is Jurassic World..." Rod said. "Pretty interesting."

"Yeah, sure is." Rex said.

"Why do I feel like it won't end here though?" Atticus commented.

"Did you have a vision?" Mo asked.

"Well, no, but sometimes stuff like this happens like when we were kids." Atticus smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"Yeah... That's true..." Mo said.


	5. Chapter 5

The trucks soon rode off as they tracked down who they were looking for, passing by other smaller dinosaurs. And along the way, Haxx used the containment unit to catch the other smaller dinosaurs.

"Is it working alright?" Zack asked.

"Perfect," Haxx replied. "This is gonna work out just fine."

Zack smiled as he adjusted a bracelet he seemed to be wearing.

"What's with that?" Haxx asked.

"Hm?" Zack asked.

"That bracelet." Haxx replied.

"Oh... It's a family heirloom..." Zack said mysteriously.

"Cool." Haxx smiled.

"Yes," Zack smiled back. "You seem confident to meet this Raptor, huh?"

"Yes," Haxx replied. "I am a Raptor after all."

"Heh, good point," Zack said. "Hopefully Blue calms down around you since she's known Owen for a bit of a longer time."

"Well, since I am a raptor; I'm sure she'll calm down, just make sure none of these guys shoot her." Haxx told him.

Zack nodded to him as they made their way over.

"We're not gonna get any closer to her in this thing," Owen told the others as they looked at the tracker. "We should stop here."

"Hold up!" Ken called out to stop the vehicle.

And where the vehicle soon stopped.

"Load out, look alive, stay alive." Ken advised.

"Pretty solid advice." Atticus replied.

"We got your back, brother." Ken then told Owen as he had to go find Blue.

"Yeah, come on... Haxx, right?" Owen said.

"Right," Haxx nodded to that. "I'm right behind ya."

"Let's move out." Zack said.

"Come on then." Owen said as he went off with Haxx.

"Forgetting something, Owen?" Atticus asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Owen said before making a quick call. "Claire, I'm gonna need to track her alone, but Haxx is coming along with me and I think Zack is too. I need you guys to be my eyes in case she runs or anything like that. Copy?"

"Copy that." Claire replied.

"Can't wait to meet her." Haxx smiled.

"Just be careful," Owen advised. "She's a little shy."

"You got it." Haxx said.

* * *

Luna grasped her hands together as she watched the screen with Claire and Franklin. Owen walked deep in the forests with Zack and Haxx as they looked all around, but so far didn't find the lost Raptor. Haxx began to use his senses to sniff out Blue.

"Hmm... Where could she be?" Zack pondered.

Haxx soon came to a footprint that was a little like his own. "That must be Blue..." he then said.

"Wheatley, we're on fresh sign," Owen said into his walkie-talkie. "Wait for our signal."

"This should be easy." Zack said.

They soon walked through the grass as they continued their search for Blue as Haxx felt a strong sense coming up.

"We should be almost there." Haxx told the others.

They heard rustling from a bush that stood behind a very old, overturned Jurassic Park jeep.

"There you are." Owen said to himself as he knew that had to be Blue.

"Do you think she'll recognize you?" Zack whispered to Owen.

"I hope that she does." Owen whispered back as they carefully came to the bushes.

A bunch of small dinosaurs came out from the Jurassic Park jeep before a bigger Raptor jumped out on top with a roar. Zack soon caught the small dinosaurs with the containment unit. The dinosaurs pouted as they were caught.

"It'll be okay." Zack told them softly.

"Hey, girl... You miss me?" Owen said softly to Blue.

Blue looked to him before leaping off with a growl to him.

"Uh, does that growl give you a hint?" Zack asked Owen.

"Hey... Hey..." Owen gently called to the Raptor. "We brought you something."

Blue looked to him as she saw that he had a treat for her.

"That's right..." Owen soothed as he tossed the treat for her, though she missed so that made her growl.

"This could be difficult." Zack said with concern as Blue didn't seem to know Owen anymore.

"It's okay, we're friendly," Haxx said before reminding her of Owen. "This is Owen, you remember him, right?"

"Yeah... You know me... You know me... That's right..." Owen softly told the Raptor.

Blue seemed to calm down before Owen let his hand out to pet the Raptor.

"It'll be okay," Haxx smiled to Blue. "It'll be alright."

Blue couldn't describe it, but she seemed to trust him. Luckily, it seemed to go well for them... But suddenly, Blue got hit by a dart that agitated her.

"Hey! That's not good!" Haxx complained.

Another dart then came out to hit him next which made him growl and roar, almost like he was turning into a feral dinosaur.

"Guys?!" Zack glared at where the darts were shot from.

"I told you to wait for our signal!" Owen growled.

Ken and some of the others came out after the darts were shot.

"Back up your men right now." Owen demanded.

Blue soon looked up at one man with a dart gun and began to attack him.

"Whoa, easy." Zack told her as he tried to calm her down.

Haxx growled and roared a bit with Blue.

"Haxx...?" Leo asked uneasily. "We're friends, remember?"

Haxx just growled at him like he didn't know him.

"Is he turning back to bad?" Emma frowned.

"I don't think so," Leo replied. "He seems to have turned feral."

"What is in those darts?" Zack glared at the men.

"Nothing..." One guy said. "...Except for one thing that can make a dinosaur act like how it's supposed to."

"**GET OUT!**" Leo growled at him as his eyes nearly turned into slits like a provoked dinosaur.

The man yelped as he shot his gun which accidentally hit Leo and Blue.

"Gah!" Leo shrieked.

"Leo!" Emma gasped to her husband.

"Hey, no, no, don't shoot them!" Ken cried out.

"I'm fine," Leo groaned as he held his wound. "Also I reminder to that guy that shot me and Blue, we're supposed to keep the dinosaurs from dying, not trying to kill them."

Emma glared to the guy who shot his gun. The guy grinned sheepishly from that.

"Wheatley, you son of a bitch!" Owen glared as he ran over only to get shot by Ken as Blue and Haxx seemed to get tired.

"Mr. Wheatley?! What are you doing?!" Emma gasped.

"I'm afraid I had a job to take care of." Ken said as he wasn't as nice as he claimed to be.

"Yes, and that job is to help us get all the dinosaurs off this island alive!" Emma told him.

The others soon took out their own guns as did Zia. Ken soon blew on the air in front of Owen which made him fall in the middle of the ground in a daze.

"You shoot me and that animal dies." Zia glared at Ken.

"And I'm sure that your boss would just love that." Zack smirked sarcastically at Ken.

"I think we have the drop on you folks." Ken replied.

"She's losing blood and I don't treat her, she'll never make it back to camp." Zia glared.

"So what do you say to that?" Zack smirked.

Ken looked to the others and soon made them lower their guns until he spoke up again. "How about this?" he then spoke up again. "That animal dies and I shoot you. You're gonna take care of her."

"And as for Haxx?" Emma glared.

"Him too," Ken replied before calling out. "Let's move out!"

"Alright." Emma said.

Leo grunted a bit from his wound. "Dammit..."

"Oh, Leo..." Emma cooed to him. "We'll get through this."

"I know we will." Leo said.

Emma hugged him to help make him feel better.

"Aw, Em..." Leo blushed a bit. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Emma soon brought out a first aid kit she had with her.

"Hey... Can we keep going?" Zia asked.

"Just a second okay? My husband needs me." Emma said as she helped her poor husband.

Leo smiled as he appreciated Emma's love and care, especially to his younger sister and their daughter. Emma began to mend Leo's wound. They then shared a smile with each other before looking over.

"Poor Haxx." Leo sighed softly.

"I'm sure it'll wear off." Emma said.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "You're doing a great job."

"I hope Skye's doing alright." Emma smiled.

"I'm sure everything is alright." Leo smiled back.

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "At least we have each other."

Leo smiled back before they shared another kiss, though they both glared to Ken as it was time to move on from there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire, Franklin, and Luna worked at the computer until they felt a rumbling from where they were.

"Whoa." Luna yelped.

"Cut the cord and let's go!" A man's voice called from the other room. "Let's get out of here!"

Claire stood up and raced to the doors as they were about to close. "NO! No, no, no!"

"They seriously are going to just leave us behind?" Luna asked.

The doors then shut on them.

"They better not have remembered that we were in here!" Luna snapped from that.

"Wait, a-are they protecting us?" Franklin asked as Claire typed on the keypad by the door. "What's going on?!"

The keypad then let out an error warning.

"I don't think so." Claire said as they were stuck.

"This is bad." Luna said.

There was more rumbling which scared Franklin to death.

"**WHY AM I HERE?!**" Franklin cried out.

"I wish my brother or someone strong were here!" Luna pouted.

"Luna, being strong isn't the only way to get out of a situation like this; sometimes it also takes brains." Claire told her.

"Yeah..." Luna sighed softly. "My father used to say that."

"We'll get out of here," Claire smiled. "I just know it."

"Right." Luna smiled back.

"You're a smart girl... You can do anything with your best brain power." Claire replied.

Luna gasped quietly from that as she seemed to have a memory.

* * *

_"Oh, my little Lunesta, you're such a smart girl," The black-haired man known as Dr. George Stardust smiled warmly to his younger child. "You can do anything with your best brain power."_

* * *

Luna smiled tearfully in the present day. "Thanks, Claire," She soon saw Franklin freaking out. "I think he could use a little motivation too..." she then said.

"Yeah, you're right." Claire had to agree.

"He's probably not used to this." Luna said.

Claire patted her on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor was bringing Felicity, Chip, and the Fudo siblings over to the rundown park of Jurassic World.

"Well, here we are." Felicity as she absentmindedly touched her stomach as it shifted on the inside.

"So, let me guess; we're going to be helping save the dinosaurs so then none of them are left behind and die?" Akito guessed.

"Yep, but before that, we'll have to wait until the rest of our help arrives." Thor said.

"The rest of our help?" Chip asked. "You mean it's not just us?"

"Nope!" Thor shook his head with a smile. "It's gonna take a whole lot of friends to help out."

"Yeah... Friendship is important..." Felicity said as she held onto her Descendants' necklace. "I miss you guys already... I'll visit soon though..." she then whispered hopefully.

"Oh, you will." Thor smiled to her.

Soon enough, a familiar jet flew toward Jurassic World.

"No way..." Estelle whispered. "Is that-"

"The W.O.O.H.P jet?!" Akito and Vincent added.

"Surprise!" Thor beamed.

"Wh-What... How...?" Estelle stuttered.

"You're welcome, Estelle," Thor smiled. "I thought you'd like to have a special visitor to help you out here like the last time you came to Jurassic World, just like when your parents came to Jurassic Park!"

"No more after this time." Akito begged.

"Hmm..." Thor paused. "Okay, but I can't promise that as your magical guardian."

"Fair enough." Akito said.

The jet soon landed as the Clark siblings came out.

"Here they come," Thor smiled. "Estelle?~ I believe the eldest one is your boyfriend."

"Uh, yeah, he is," Estelle blushed. "Lee and I are very close. Erm... Of course we're friends with Megan, Tony, and Marc too, but still."

"Yeah~..." Akito smirked slightly.

The W.O.O.H.P. jet soon dropped off Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony.

"Here we are, guys." Marc said.

"I just hope Estelle understands why I'm not back home after camping." Lee sighed a bit.

"Why not ask her yourself?" Tony suggested.

"Huh?" Lee asked until he saw Estelle and the others.

"Lee! Hi! Over here!" Akito called out.

"Guys?" The Clark siblings wondered before running over.

"Estelle!" Lee smiled. "Oh, boy, is it great to see you? I missed you at camping."

"You should've met Kate and Humphrey like we did when we camped once." Estelle giggled.

"But wait, how are you guys here?" Megan asked.

"They had a ride," Thor smiled innocently. "Luckily I was able to help out with that."

"We kind of have a special mission." Estelle told the Clark siblings.

"Same with us." Marc said.

"Which is why you're all here," Thor said. "Congratulations. I would've brought Elyse along, but she didn't wanna come."

"Elyse...?" Tony asked. "You know Elyse?"

"Of course I do," Thor smiled. "She's my daughter."

"All right... Where do we go from here?" Felicity asked.

"Come with me," Thor said. "Hopefully some dinosaurs are still alive."

Akito soon heard someone freaking out thanks to his super-hearing.

"You okay, Kito?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Someone, but I don't know who, is freaking out." Akito replied.

"Which direction?" Thor asked.

Akito looked around before pointing one way like a tracker dog. "West."

"Let's go West then," Thor said before putting on a random cowboy hat. "YEE-HAW!"

"Uh, not _that_ kind of West, sir." Akito said.

"Yeah, I know; just thought I'd lighten the mood a little." Thor replied.


	6. Chapter 6

They soon went west to find out who was freaking out. They heard muffling from inside where Akito sensed the screaming.

"It's here, but this door seems to be locked." Akito told the others.

"No problem for us." Thor said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Can I help?" Akito grinned.

"Try to keep up." Thor grinned back before they both worked on the door together.

And with their combined strength, they were able to pry open the door.

"I see someone's keeping up with his strength." Thor smirked.

"I never hold back." Akito smirked back.

Franklin kept freaking out as Claire and Luna stood in the background in deadpan. That was until they heard the door being bent open.

"Who's there?" Luna asked. "Leo?"

"Um, no," Akito replied as he came inside. "My name is-"

"Akito Fudo?!" Claire gasped.

"Hey, Claire." Akito smiled.

"Detective Fudo's son?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I am." Akito replied.

"What're you doing here?" Claire asked Akito. "How did you get here? Do your parents know you're here?"

"One question at a time, please." Felicity said as she walked by with Chip.

"How we got here is a little hard to explain." Lee said.

"And no, our parents don't." Estelle said.

"We're here to help save the dinosaurs." Vincent said.

"Uh, what's behind that?" Tony asked as he pointed to door behind Franklin who was still freaking out.

Franklin yelped as he kept running.

"Will you STOP THAT?!" Luna asked him.

"I can't help it; I feel scared." Franklin replied.

"Hmm... What could be there?" Estelle wondered as she came to a door that Tony pointed out to them.

"Let's find out." Marc said.

Estelle opened the door to see a tunnel with a ladder as she said, "Weird."

"A tunnel..." Felicity said. "Does it go anywhere?"

"Well, it connects to the rest of the-... Park." Claire said until it hit her.

"It's the T-Rex, it's the T-Rex, it's the T-Rex..." Franklin said fearfully as they looked down the long tunnel.

"Do I need to tape your mouth shut?" Thor asked.

Franklin cupped his mouth, whimpering a bit.

"Ugh... Shaggy and Scooby couldn't had been this bad..." Akito groaned to himself.

"Besides, it's not the T-Rex..." Claire added. "...Probably."

"No way, besides, it's outside," Akito said. "Somewhere."

Something soon dripped into the room with them.

"LAVA!" Marc gasped. "We gotta move! NOW!"

"Deep breaths, Franklin." Claire advised.

Franklin freaked out before trying that as they heard a roar in the tunnel.

"What dinosaur was that?" Vincent asked.

"Well, it was definitely not a T-Rex," Luna replied. "My elder brother roars like one when he gets angry."

There was soon another roar heard as a Raptor came out of the tunnel.

"That other roar however... Was a T-Rex..." Luna then said. "But the only one I know that's around is T-Bone."

"Let's see what dinosaur it is." Akito said.

"It could be a Raptor." Luna guessed.

T-Bone roared as he seemed to have had gone feral along with Haxx from earlier.

"T-Bone?!" Luna gasped. "No!"

"He must have been shot with a dart." Claire said.

"Oh, T-Bone, no..." Luna frowned. "You can't do this to me!"

T-Bone and the Raptor soon roared as they came towards the humans, but they both yelped as they got hit by lava.

"Guys, what do we do?!" Franklin cried out. "What do we do?!"

"We go up that ladder," Estelle soon said, trying to be brave like her father, but then they saw Akito and Luna walking up to T-Bone and the raptor. "Kito?!" she then gasped.

"Luna?" Claire added with concern.

"T-Bone, it's me, Luna..." Luna told the T-Rex. "You know me... You give me advice when I feel sad... You're like a father to me sometimes."

* * *

As they got closer, it looked like what Luna was saying was working as T-Bone wasn't acting feral and where Akito used his crystal power to block the lava with the illusion part of his crystal power.

"Yah!" Luna yelped from the crystals.

"Don't worry," Akito told her. "They won't hurt you."

Luna nodded as she tried to pet T-Bone to calm him down as he quietly growled before looking into her eyes emotionally. And where she soon noticed the dart and took it off T-Bone. T-Bone quietly growled.

"Who is doing this?" Luna frowned.

T-Bone frowned as he was unsure how long it would be until the effects would full wear off for him to talk again, so he could tell her.

"Come on," Akito said. "We should probably get out of here before more lava comes out. I don't know how long my crystals can hold them off for how long."

"Let's go then," Thor replied. "Just remember what to do when climbing up a ladder. I don't wanna jinx anybody who's acrophobic."

"We're all getting out of here and that means the raptor as well." Estelle said.

"Alright," Akito replied. "Thor, should I carry the Raptor or do you want to?"

"I'll get it." Thor said as he moved the Raptor over his shoulder.

"Alright then," Marc replied. "We better get out of here while we still can."

"And hopefully Owen and the others are alright." Vincent said before receiving a disagreeing roar from T-Bone.

"Did something happen to them?" Megan asked T-Bone.

T-Bone let out another growl while nodding his head.

"But... Who would hurt Owen and the others?" Lee frowned.

"I bet it was Ken." Luna glared and received a growl and nod from T-Bone.

"Was it Ken?" Akito asked T-Bone.

T-Bone nodded again.

"So, did he do something to you to make you feral?" Luna asked.

T-Bone shook his head.

"Someone else must have done it then," Luna guessed. "Perhaps a new partner."

T-Bone nodded.

"We'll have to explore and find out who it could possibly be." Thor suggested.

The others nodded as they soon took the time they had to escape as lava flowed in the room. However, there seemed to be a problem.

"Come on, guys, let's climb..." Estelle said.

"It's stuck!" Claire cried out about the ladder.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"Chair!" Claire called out.

* * *

Akito flew himself onto the ladder to climb up first since he could reach it. Zack went to get the chair as T-Bone bit onto the chair as his natural urges took over briefly.

"T-Bone!" Luna glared. "You know better than that!"

T-Bone looked bashful as he let go of the chair and allowed Zack to roll it over to Claire so they could use it to climb up onto the ladder with.

"Good boy." Luna smiled at T-Bone.

"Come on! Let's go!" Claire called out.

Everyone went to get climbing to get out before they would be flooded in with molten lava.

"Come on, Franklin!" Akito called out.

"We made it! Yeah!" Franklin beamed until then the ladder came down which lowered him down with the others on the lower part of the ladder.

"Climb! **CLIMB!**" Thor urged him.

They continued to climb up the ladder with Akito using his magic to teleport T-Bone and the raptor to where they were climbing up to.

"Nice use of your Wiccan magic." Thor said.

"Thanks!" Akito smiled from that. He then pulled the valve to open up to the top.

The two dinosaurs were shown to be waiting outside at the top as they climbed out, but there was lava everywhere.

"Guys!" Franklin gasped as they were right next to the volcano.

"Holy sh-" Claire gulped as the volcano erupted.

"We better hurry and start saving everyone." Megan said.

"RUN!" A man's voice called out.

"Did you guys hear that too?" Akito asked the others.

"Yeah... It sounded like Owen." Zack replied.

"Sounds like he's coming from behind." Tony said.

Owen was shown to be running over with Atticus, Mo, Leo, and Emma.

"Leo?" Luna gasped as she saw her brother and his wife.

"RUN!" Owen called out as they ran over with other dinosaurs running with them.

"It's time for one of Chedra's inventions." Luna yelped as she brought out a sphere.

"What is that thing?" Marc asked her.

"Chedra calls it her Dino Catcher and it can store as many dinosaurs in it as possible," Luna said. "Storing them as data."

"Hmm... That sounds great," Zack replied. "It should really help us out."

"I think so too," Luna nodded. "C'mon, let's get moving!"

* * *

They soon all ran off as fast as they could as Luna helped with Chedra's invention to help them out with. And with it, she used it to contain the dinosaurs that were running before she saw Stegz Spike and Bullzeye.

"Sis!" Leo called out.

"Stegz... Spike... Bullzeye..." Luna said as they seemed to be feral too.

"Quick! Get them!" Leo told her.

Luna nodded as she rushed off to get the rest of their Extreme Dinosaur family, and where she got the darts off them and did her thing to calm them down. They didn't talk to her yet, but they seemed to calm down like T-Bone did.

"Phew..." Luna sighed before smiling to them. "Now, come on, let's keep running."

The others soon kept on running as the volcano shook. They soon ran into the forest before Felicity cried out as she tripped and fell onto the ground. Chip soon saw that and ran towards her before carrying her bridal style before they kept on going with the others, avoiding lava balls on the way.

"Okay... I think we're safe enough over here..." Atticus panted before seeing the kids. "Akito? Estelle?" Felicity? Vincent?"

"Hi, Dad/Uncle Atticus." The four replied sheepishly.

"How in the world?" Atticus asked.

"You guys okay?" Thor asked.

"I guess so, but I think I twisted my ankle." Felicity replied.

"Let me get that for you." Estelle smiled to her cousin as she used a healing spell.

"Are all of the dinosaurs saved?" Zack asked Luna.

"I think I got all of them." Luna replied as she held onto the sphere.

"Great." Zack smiled.

"Kids...?" Mo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't get mad at them," Thor spoke up. "I brought them here."

"Thor?" Mo replied.

"Yeah," Thor said. "I thought it would be good for them. Like when Uncle Drell had you guys go back to Jurassic Park in the old days."

"We better get a move on before this entire island explodes." Akito said.

"Also, I found this on your stegosaurus friend." Marc spoke up.

"His name is Stegz." Leo and Emma replied.

"Yeah, him," Marc said. "It's one of those other darts that are turning him and the other Extreme Dinosaurs feral."

"Is it Wheatley?" Leo guessed with a glare.

"Someone who has the initials _'D.D.'_." Marc informed.

"Aren't those Darla's initials?" Thor asked Atticus.

"A: she changed her name from Darla Dimple to Darla Fudo after we adopted her, and B: I doubt she did this." Atticus replied.

"There's only one person who has those initials and she's a fashionista and she's this year's new Cruella de Vil." Akito said.

"You mean...?" Estelle was about to ask before looking stumped. "Oh... Ugh... What's her name? It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Donita Donata?" Vincent replied.

"Yeah, her!" Estelle said.

"Also Nikki Rubiner's aunt." Tony added.

"That woman is heartless." Mo glared.

"Is that right, Thor?" Akito asked. "Is Donita behind this?"

"I honestly don't know, but that makes sense to me," Thor replied. "I do know though that she was Cruella's biggest fan when she was younger for whatever reason."

"I'll be sure to tell Carlos that." Felicity deadpanned.

"Let's get to the ship." Lee said.

"Right." The others agreed from that.

"You okay, Luna?" Leo asked his sister.

"I'm fine," Luna smiled softly. "I had Zack with me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Leo smiled back.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Luna smiled before hugging him.

"Aw, Lunes." Leo smiled back in the hug.

"So the famous Stardust siblings are back together," Akito smiled. "I've always wanted to meet you, Mr. Stardust."

"He really has." Estelle added.

"You can call me Leo," Leo replied before chuckling as they walked off to safety. "I remember when I first met your father. We thought we were gonna be bitter enemies with each other's strength."

"Of course that was before we got to know more about each other." Atticus smiled.

"Sorry about that by the way." Leo replied.

"Ah, it's cool," Atticus smiled. "Plus we got to hang out with that time with the Phantosaur."

"You guys sure were lucky to be good friends with Mystery Inc." Leo said.

"I'm sure you'd be a good detective too if you had the chance." Atticus remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." Leo shrugged.

"Leo, I'm having a bad feeling." Emma told her husband.

"Oh, Emma, there's nothing to worry about," Leo soothed his wife. "I'm right here."

"But I feel like these dinosaurs are being saved for another reason." Emma frowned as they hurried to the ship.

Leo frowned back in concern to her as they went to ride away together.

* * *

They looked all around, but they saw other dinosaurs that Luna had missed.

"Oh, stercore!" Luna complained. "I missed some!"

Leo soon used another invention of Chedra's and used it to teleport the other dinosaurs into the ship.

"A teleporter?" Atticus asked.

"We're friends with an alien with advanced technology," Leo smirked playfully. "What do _you_ have?"

"I have a secretary who's like family and my lawyer is Phoenix Wright." Atticus smirked back.

And as the dinosaurs had appeared in the ship, they were put in dinosaur-sized crates.

"That should do it," Leo said to Luna. "That should be all of them."

Luna smiled in relief from that.

"I wanna go home!" Franklin cried out.

"Oh, man up!" Lee told him.

"I can't!" Franklin replied. "I never learned how!"

"Look, pal, life is unpredictable and can be a roller-coaster sometimes, but you just gotta learn how to go with it sometimes!" Lee glared firmly.

"And right now is the perfect time to just go with it." Tony told him as they continued to hurry to the ship.

Franklin just whimpered like a coward.

* * *

They soon made it to the ship and once they were all set, they took that time to leave.

"Ooh! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Felicity yelped.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Thor asked out of concern.

"Sorry... I guess it's kicking..." Felicity bit her lip as she held her stomach.

"What's kicking?" Tony asked. "And why are you holding your stomach?"

Felicity looked bashful.

"Should we tell him?" Chip asked.

"At least tell Lee," Estelle whispered to Felicity. "He might be my date to the wedding."

Felicity blushed from that before giggling sheepishly. "Erm... Well... Tony, right? A lot of crazy things happened to me since I was enrolled in Auradon Prep." she then began.

"I've never heard of that place." Tony commented.

"It's in the Disney Kingdom," Akito replied. "Like where King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse live."

"Ha! Mickey and Minnie Mouse?!" Tony laughed. "Yeah, sure... That's a good one. Those guys are just cartoon characters like the Looney Tunes." He soon saw that no one else was laughing.

"That's a long story, we'll explain later." Akito and Estelle told Tony in unison.

"Ugh... That's so creepy how you guys do that." Tony shuddered.

"Anyway, go on, Flick." Estelle smiled.

"Right," Felicity replied. "So... Chip and I have gotten really close with each other lately since I started school in Auradon Prep... Especially after the Cotillion after I invited Akito, Estelle, and Vincent to come over for it with Emi, Lee, and Jenny Foxworth."

"Okay." Vincent said.

"We had... A lot of fun..." Felicity bit her lip.

"A lot of fun...?" Tony asked. "...So you guys... Did 'it'?!"

Felicity nodded bashfully.

"So... You're gonna have a baby?!" Tony asked.

"Oui." Felicity confessed.

"Aw!" Megan smiled.

"Uh... Don't you hafeta get married first before you have babies?" Tony asked.

Felicity and Chip looked bashful from that question. That just couldn't be helped sometimes.

"Well, we are getting married sometime soon," Chip replied. "We wanted to visit Atticus and Mo to announce our engagement. We're gonna travel after this until we get married and raise our child."

"We may visit Gotham City," Felicity smiled. "Mother loved Gotham City when she was younger."

"She sure did." Atticus smiled back.

"Oof!" Felicity yelped.

Chip hugged Felicity as he tried to comfort her from some of the pains that came with pregnancy.

"I want a baby someday." Estelle cooed hopefully.

"Not until after you're married." Atticus replied.

"Yes, Dad." Estelle hid a roll of her eyes.

"Now all we have to do is find Chedra, she's gotta be on the ship, right?" Leo asked.

"She should be," Emma said. "I hope so anyway. I saw her with Rod and Laura."

"Rod and Laura?" Tony spoke up. "As in the kids from Dinosaur King?"

"Tony, your trading cards are not real life." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Plus Rex is also with them." Emma said, proving Megan wrong.

"What?" Megan asked. "Rex who?"

"Rex Owen of course." Emma replied.

"Heh," Tony smirked to Megan. "What were you saying about my cards not being real? Must I remind you of when we found about Digimon?"

"Also, I've met Yugi Moto back in my day." Atticus spoke up.

"Fine, I was wrong." Megan said.

Tony chuckled a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chedra? Chedra!" Luna called out.

"I'm coming!" Chedra's voice replied.

"She sounds close." Emma said.

Chedra soon came by as she was shown with a blonde boy.

"Chedra..." Luna smiled before hugging Chedra.

"Yow! An _actual_ alien!" Tony gasped. "Are you guys seeing this?!"

"Of course I am," Luna told him. "Chedra's like a mother to me."

"And is that who I think it is?" Tony asked as he pointed to the blonde boy.

"Oh, do you know Rex?" Chedra asked.

"Heh. Sorta." Tony replied.

"Uh, hi." Rex said to Tony.

"It's an honor to meet you in person." Tony smiled.

"Well, uh, it's good to meet you too then," Rex replied. "Um... Uh..."

"Tony Clark at your service." Tony introduced himself.

"Well, good to meet you then, Tony," Rex replied. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"It's okay, so then where are Ace, Chomp, Paris, Terry, Spiny, and Tank?" Tony asked.

"Probably back at camp," Chedra replied. "I brought who I could."

"Nice." Tony smiled.

"I figured a boy like that would be asking if I would suck his brain out or something like that." Chedra deadpanned.

"He's matured a bit," Megan said. "I mean, Tony's still immature, but he's getting better. Probably because he might be going out with Portia sometime soon."

"Who's Portia?" Chedra asked.

"A girl at school," Estelle replied. "She used to be a troublemaker, but she's slowly turning nice."

"Doesn't help that her mother is Cassandra." Atticus grumbled.

"Yeah, but her mother's also turning good." Vincent said.

"Yeah, even though she's still a pain in The Magic Council sometime," Atticus replied before shrugging. "But I did want things to be fair in The Other Realm such as letting other magical creatures join The Witch's Council so I could call it The Magic Council. Hilda might become a member sometime too."

"Seriously, Mr. Fudo, you're a detective and work on a supernatural court; when do you sleep?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I make time." Atticus smiled.

"Anyway, where are Blue and Haxx?" Luna asked.

"They're in a special chamber in the back," Chedra replied. "Take the others you found out of the sphere and put them there and hopefully maybe we can change them back to the way they were as we know them."

"Blue too?" Leo asked. "That'd be interesting to see her as an anthro like the guys."

Luna soon came to a back room to let Spike, T-Bone, Stegz, and Bullzeye out and put them in some beds like Haxx and Blue.

"This should be able to let them sleep and turn back into their anthro forms." Chedra informed Luna.

"How's Blue doing?" Luna asked.

"She should be alright after some rest," Chedra said hopefully. "I know though that she misses Owen."

"Oh, no doubt." Luna replied.

"I wonder why Donita would try to turn the Extreme Dinosaurs feral though?" Estelle frowned. "It's not like she can make money off their fur for clothes or anything else fashionable that she would like."

"It's Donita, to her she can think up a fashionable idea after seeing an animal in a second." Akito said.

"Yeah... I guess that's true..." Estelle replied. "Also... Whose aunt did you say she was, Tony?"

"Nikki," Tony repeated. "Like... You know how you're friends with the Bratz girls: Sasha, Jade, Chloe, and Yazmin?"

"Yes," Estelle smiled. "My best girl friends."

"Well, they have rivals sorta," Tony explained. "Nikki and her friends: Alexa Green, Summer Hanlon, and Tia Lyte. They call themselves The Diva Starz. I wouldn't talk to them if I were you though, they usually hang around with Tammy Sparks and Zoe Quinn."

"Hmph." Vincent said.

* * *

Luna came into the room and decided to sit with the sleeping dinosaurs.

"The Extreme Dinosaurs mean a lot to you, huh, Miss Stardust?" Felicity asked.

"Of course they do," Luna said softly. "They are my family."

"That makes sense." Chip said.

"Also, you can call me Luna if you want." Luna smiled softly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Luna." Felicity smiled back.

"Likewise," Luna replied. "I'm just feeling concerned about my niece. I was supposed to watch her while my brother and his wife went on a couples' vacation, but now I'm all the way out here."

"Well, I'm sure she's doing just fine." Estelle smiled.

"I'll probably call her later." Luna replied.

Felicity smiled with her cousins to help make the young woman feel better.

* * *

Zack slid off his special bracelet and put it to charge, walking off from where he kept it. Tony looked around and snuck over to check out the bracelet since it seemed to be a big secret.

"I gotta find out what kind of secret this thing has." Tony whispered.

Luna seemed to fall asleep as she waited with Blue and the Extreme Dinosaurs. Zack smiled fondly to that and decided to put a blanket around her while they traveled away from the volcano. Luna seemed to smile while in her sleep.

* * *

Tony looked around before smirking a bit mischievously as he took the bracelet, pushing some buttons on it as it showed holograms and various images of two people who looked familiar going through adventures together. "No way... Is that Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's dad with their aunt?" he asked himself in surprise. "What are they doing?" He began to press some other buttons.

There were other holographic images such as from gods, goddesses, people like The Grim Reaper and The Ghost Rider. There were other dimensions as well such as the 5th and 10th dimension which were different from this current dimension which was the 3rd dimension.

"What is this guy?" Tony wondered as he saw equipment which looked like a tool known as an Omnitrix and a white ring that looked almost like The Green Lantern's ring. "I gotta find out more about this guy."

They soon traveled out into the water for a while as everyone waited until they could get going again.

"Is it time yet?" Marc asked.

"Should be very soon," Chedra replied. "You all try to settle down."

"Might be a good time to focus on your magic homework by the time a new student arrives at the school." Thor suggested to the Fudo siblings.

"A new student?" Estelle asked.

"Yes," Thor replied. "Her name is Bibi Blocksberg."

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Sorry, Chedra, me and my bros kind of don't settle down during missions." Megan said.

"Well, I'll try to get us out of here soon," Chedra replied. "Just try to occupy yourselves."

"Alright," Marc said before noticing Tony missing. "Uh, where's Tony?"

"He's not with you?" Chedra asked.

"This is not good." Lee groaned.

"I'll help." Estelle smiled to them.

"Someone's excited to look for Tony." Lee smirked playfully.

"I'm just glad to spend some time with you again after you've been camping for a while." Estelle beamed while blushing.

"He should be close by." Marc said.

Estelle beamed as she followed after the other Clark siblings anyway.

"Tell us when we're closer." Megan told Chedra.

"No problem." Chedra replied.

Tony was seen still messing with the bracelet.

"Found him." Lee said.

Estelle walked off with the rest of the Clark siblings to see Tony.

"Is this guy from the future or something like the Fudos' friends in Acmetropolis?" Tony muttered to himself curiously.

"Tony? Isn't that Zack's bracelet?" Megan asked.

"Gah! Oh, hey, guys," Tony smiled nerovusly. "What's up?"

"Answer me!" Megan replied sharply.

"Well... Yeah... I just wanna see what he's trying to hide." Tony said softly.

"And looks like this bracelet is more than meets the eye." Marc said as he took a look.

"Tell me about it," Tony replied. "That Zack guy must be from the future or something."

"We better ask him ourselves." Megan said.

"We're spies, this is what we do." Tony smirked.

"Maybe in the movies against enemies, but this isn't a movie!" Estelle told him firmly. "This is real life!"

"Hmph... Spoilsport." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Guys, he's right behind us." Megan said.

"Huh?!" Tony gasped a bit.

Zack glowered as he saw that his bracelet was taken away.

"Uh, hey." Tony smiled nervously.

"Be careful with that!" Zack told Tony as he swiped his bracelet back.

"Is it from the future?" Tony asked. "Are you like Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent's friends from Acmetropolis?"

Zack sighed from that. "No, I'm not..." he said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Lee said.

"I'm from an alternative world timeline." Zack stated. He soon saw that the teenagers weren't affected by this information.

"Another timeline?" Felicity asked. "Tell us more about your home."

"Well, all right..." Zack sighed softly. "There was a war that happened back home that put me in a coma. While I was in my coma, I saw visions of two of the greatest adventurers of all time: Cherry Butler and Atticus Fudo."

"That's cool that you got to have visions." Tony smiled.

"Yes..." Zack replied. "I was sent here by my family to make sure this adventure goes the way it's supposed to."

"From your reality?" Chip asked.

"Yes," Zack said. "I was told something disastrous would happen to Atticus, so I had to come here to help out so he can live on."

"Someone wants to kill Dad?" Estelle gasped as her face paled.

"I'm very sorry, but yes." Zack replied honestly.

"But who would want him dead?" Vincent asked.

"I couldn't find out that far back," Zack replied. "But The Grim Reaper told me that Atticus would be due for an appointment if I didn't come to this timeline to help out which is also why I joined the Dinosaur Protection Group to meet him and possibly help him."

"So, the Grim Reaper is real?" Tony asked.

"Of course he is," Zack stated. "He's my uncle."

This caused the adventure teenagers to go jaw-dropped.

"Oh, sure, _that _shocks you." Zack rolled his eyes slightly.

"Heh... Sorry..." Estelle replied.

"So that's why I'm here," Zack said. "I have to fix the timeline otherwise terrible things could happen, especially since Atticus's death will be untimely and he's not supposed to die since he's a god, so he might end up in Hell from whoever wants him killed."

"Can we help you protect him?" Akito asked.

"I'm sure you could try that," Zack replied. "Especially you since you're the most like him and have the most powers."

"Yeah... Akito gets almost everything..." Vincent said softly.

"Vince, you okay?" Chip asked.

"I guess so," Vincent replied. "It just seems like even though he's my younger brother... He has the most power and ability... What am I good for?"

"Well, you have a magic paintbrush that can make anything appear with reality that you paint." Chip pointed out.

"Yeah..." Vincent said.

"Weather Powers...?" Akito reminded. "Like that time we went up against WeatherVane?"

"That's what I saw too in my visions," Zack replied. "Your and your parents' adventures go down in history where I'm from."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"So... What are you?" Tony asked. "Are you a human?"

"I'm a demigod," Zack replied. "My father was a human and my mother was a goddess. I can't die by nature, but if someone tried to shoot me in the heart, I could die."

"Guess you're not like Deadpool then," Tony shrugged. "Shame."

"I trust you guys to keep my secret until I'll be able to get out of here after the error in the timestream is fixed where I come from in the alternate future," Zack said before blushing. "Plus, I might get distracted by something else."

"You mean like Luna?" Lee smirked playfully.

"Is it that obvious?" Zack looked bashful.

"Yeah, you two did seem close when we met up," Akito replied. "On the plus side, she looks happy."

Zack smiled bashfully. "She does... I've heard of a couple of stories of her and her brother too of when they met Cherry and Atticus," he then said. "Such as that time on Talent Star or when they faced that Phantosaur when Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor came for revenge until Haxx reformed and joined The Extreme Dinosaurs."

"But after you leave, won't Luna be sad?" Megan frowned.

Zack sighed softly from that.

"You're just gonna leave her like that?" Tony asked.

"I can't stay too long," Zack replied. "I have to go back to my own home after my mission is accomplished."

"That's so unfair." Megan frowned.

"Sometimes life is unfair." Zack replied.

"Yeah... Like making people go to school for 13 years whether they want to or not." Tony added.

"Anyway, is it time to get going on the ship?" Lee asked Chedra.

"We're about there." Chedra replied.

Lee nodded as he tried to be patient with his siblings as Zack took his bracelet back.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to shore which meant that it was time to keep going.

"Zia might be gone now, but at least we still have Blue." Leo told Owen.

"Yeah, I guess so." Owen replied.

"We need a blood transfusion." Zia told them as she was next to Blue.

"Hmm... We'll need a donor of course." Leo replied.

"How's about the T-Rex?" Tony asked.

"Which one?" Marc asked him.

"You can't do a blood transfusion between a Raptor and a T-Rex!" Leo replied.

The others looked to him.

"I... I guess I wouldn't have a way to prove that though..." Leo replied.

"It might be the best option." Zia said to him.

"We'll have to go with a certain T-Rex that helped save our lives the last time we were at Jurassic World." Estelle said.

"You don't mean...?" Lee gasped.

"Oh, I mean it, Lee," Estelle nodded. "It could be our only chance."

"Alright, fine, but I'm not going to be the one to get his blood." Lee said.

"Well, someone has to." Estelle replied.

"...Hey, Tony?" Lee tried.

"Are you nuts?!" Tony glared slightly.

"Then who?" Lee asked.

"Maybe I should do it..." Felicity sighed. "I left Auradon to prove how much I've grown as a person... I even plan to visit Gotham City after this to check in with Bruce Wayne."

"You know Bruce Wayne?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do, he's a good friend of my mother's, but that's not important right now." Felicity replied.

"Hopefully the T-Rex is fast asleep." Megan said.

"Oui, I hope so too." Felicity replied.

"I better track it for you." Chedra decided.

"Alright." Felicity said.

Chip patted her on the back.

"I faced Dragon Maleficent, Uma going crazy, and Audrey being corrupted from her grandmother," Felicity sighed to herself. "I can DO this!"

Chedra soon began to track down the T-Rex they were looking for. Felicity walked beside Chedra to track down the T-Rex, aside from T-Bone of course.

* * *

They came to a backed-up truck and opened the backdoors as the T-Rex in question was shown.

"She's asleep." Leo realized.

"Alright, now for the blood." Tony said.

Felicity climbed up into the truck and shut the doors to be alone with the T-Rex before reaching out to try to wake it up as she kept as much bravery as she could, though she was still stronger than she used to be before becoming a student in Auradon Prep. The T-Rex stayed asleep as it didn't seem to want to wake up.

"Oh... You're tranqued..." Felicity realized.

Chip looked very worried as he waited on the other side with the others.

"I should probably go in there; Cherry might kill me if anything happens to Felicity." Atticus said, about to go in after Felicity.

"That might be wise." Mo said.

Atticus crept quietly and carefully into the truck to go inside with his surrogate niece.

"Uncle?" Felicity replied.

"Allow me to help you." Atticus smiled.

"Merci." Felicity whispered with a smile.

"You're welcome." Atticus smiled back.

Felicity held onto the needle she was supposed to use as Atticus began to lift the T-Rex gently to help her inject it for the blood transfusion. And where soon, Felicity injected the needle into the T-Rex and where hopefully, it wouldn't wake up. Atticus tried to keep calm with Felicity as she injected the T-Rex to take some blood for Blue. Felicity grunted as she struggled a little.

"Felicity, her skin is too thick," Atticus said. "You'll have to push down with your other hand for more pressure."

"Urgh..." Felicity groaned as she tried to do that, but luckily she was able to do so.

Atticus held onto the T-Rex for her with his own strength as she took that time to inject while pushing her hand with pressure to help slip it inside the dinosaur's thick skin. The T-Rex's eyes seemed to flutter though like she was about to wake up.

"No, no, no..." Felicity whispered fearfully.

Atticus soon thought quickly how to get the T-Rex to fall back to sleep.

"Uncle?!" Felicity shallowly gasped.

The T-Rex roared as she began to wake up, though didn't have far to move due to the tight space. Atticus soon began to sing Fluttershy's lullaby. Felicity looked over. Atticus gestured for her to keep quiet as he tried to soothe the cranky dinosaur. The T-Rex growled before looking right at him.

"Hush now, Quiet now~..." Atticus sang softly and melodically. "It's time to lay your sleepy head, Hush now, Quiet now, it's time to go to bed~"

Felicity looked very anxious as the T-Rex seemed to fall for it and looked to go back to sleep. Atticus smiled to Felicity. Felicity sighed as she began to take more blood that would be enough for Blue until they could leave again. Once they did have enough, they took off for Blue.

"You did great." Atticus smiled to Felicity.

"Merci." Felicity smiled back as they left.

* * *

They soon went back to where Blue was. Blue was still resting as Luna was there, resting with the rest of her family. Owen looked over to them as he sat close by Blue since he was the closest to her.

"We got the blood." Atticus said.

"Great," Owen replied. "Hopefully this cheers up Blue a little bit."

Zia soon began to blood transfusion into Blue. The others looked over and waited to see what would happen. Luna's eyes fluttered a little as she looked over while wrapped in her blanket.

"It'll be okay now." Atticus soothed her.

"I must have fallen asleep." Luna said.

"I guess so," Atticus smiled. "At least you were with your family."

"Yeah..." Luna smiled back. "They all really mean as much to me as Leo, Emma, and Skye do."

"I wonder what she and her new friend are up to now?" Mo said.

"I should probably call." Luna pondered.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Skye was shown to be asleep on the couch with Maisie so far, though Skye seemed to toss and turn a bit like she was having some sort of nightmare. She soon began to whimper in her sleep.

* * *

_Skye was shown to be having a dream of sitting outside by herself. A ball soon rolled over to her which made some kids look over to her as they went to get their ball back._

_"Hey... Can I play?" Skye smiled to the kids._

_The kids looked to each other before they soon began to play, though something weird happened as Skye seemed to turn green with sharp teeth and claws with pterodactyl wings sprouting out from her back with a tail with spikes on it which made her look to them before roaring like a dinosaur._

_"FREAK!" The other kids screamed out at her._

_"Huh?" Skye asked out of confusion as she didn't know she had turned dino._

_"Freak! Freak! Freak!" The kids chanted tauntingly._

_Skye looked to them before looking into a rain puddle to see her reflection which made her yelp out as the kids ran away from her as they saw her as a monster. "No, please!" she cried out to them. "Come back! I won't hurt any of you!" She soon woke up from the dream._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Maisie asked.

"Sorry... Bad dream..." Skye sighed and panted.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Maisie asked, concerned for her friend.

Skye sighed as she decided to tell her as she had no one else to really talk about this with right now. "Well... I was remembering when I tried to make some friends before I met you, then something went wrong, so they all called me a freak." she then explained, a little shakily about her dinosaur DNA being passed down from her father who was injected as a baby.

"What do you mean something went wrong?" Maisie frowned.

"Well, I kinda have dinosaur DNA from my father," Skye said. "Since he also has dinosaur DNA thanks to my grandfather injecting into him when he was a baby."

"Ohh..." Maisie replied.

"Yeah..." Skye sighed.

"Does it come out often?" Maisie asked.

"Mostly if I get angry or upset..." Skye replied. "Kinda like The Incredible Hulk."

"Well, no matter what; I'll always be your friend." Maisie smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Maisie." Skye smiled back.

The two shared a hug.

"I have a strange feeling," Maisie said to Syke. "Would you care to explore with me?"

"Hmm... I suppose I could," Skye replied. "To help keep my mind off of my nightmares."

They soon went off to explore.

* * *

They came to a pair of locked doors.

"Do we need a key?" Skye asked.

"I'll get it." Maisie said as she put a code in the keypad.

Once she put in the right code, the doors opened for the two of them as they went inside.

"Cool." Skye smiled.

Maisie nodded from that as they went down an elevator now. She then looked at the buttons before pushing one that was marked as -3. After going down that way, the doors opened for them, so they walked off from there.

"This looks like a prison," Skye remarked from where they ended up. "Where are we?"

"Special headquarters." Maisie told Skye before they went through a door that said "Restricted Access".

"I can already tell why it's called that." Skye said.

They went through the door to keep going.

Skye looked all around as Maisie led her around. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"We have to help before something horrible happens." Maisie told her new friend.

"Agreed." Skye nodded.

Maisie nodded back.

"Do you know what's happening?" Skye asked.

"Not fully, but I know it's bad," Maisie replied. "We might be just kids, but we can help out beyond the impossible if we work together."

Skye gave a small smile from that as that advice reminded her of her father's advice along with T-Bone who was like a father figure to Leo and Luna after their adoption. They began to look inside what seemed to be a lab. The two girls looked all around from models of skeletons and eggs kept in an incubator.

"Well, it's quiet around here at least," Skye said. "Hello, future dinosaurs waiting for your first hatchday."

Maisie smiled a little to Skye as they explored before she came to a computer screen that seemed to have Owen on it.

"Looks like someone's been doing research on this guy." Skye said.

"Let's watch it." Maisie said before she turned the video on.

Skye found an extra chair and took a seat next to Maisie to watch the footage.

**_"This is Delta, she's one of the holdover therapods: one of the survivors of the second group,"_** Owen said in the video as he sat with a Raptor.**_ "Now watch this, I show any sign of weakness whatsoever..."_ **he then began to crouch down to cue Delta.

Delta lunged out and bit onto his arm.

**_"See that?"_** Owen asked calmly as he looked at the Raptor.**_ "Day 176, Blue is showing unprecedented levels of compliance."_**

Skye made a small note of that while watching with Maisie to show another Raptor.

**_"Here I am with Blue,"_ **Owen then said in the video. **_"She's a therapod from the new group..."_** he then went to do with what he demonstrated with Delta.

"Let's see what Blue does." Skye said.

Maisie nodded from that.

Owen began to cry a bit, but Blue came up to him and nuzzled him to help make him feel better. **_"Hey... I'm okay..."_** he then told the Raptor with a small smile.

"Aww..." Skye smiled from that.

**_"She..."_ **Owen began with a laugh to the behind-the-scenes part of the video.**_ "She's pretty extraordinary."_**

"She sure is." Skye nodded.

* * *

**_Back with the others..._**

Zia helped construct the blood transfusion while Luna looked emotional.

"You okay?" Zack asked Luna.

"Yeah... Sorry... I guess I'm just a little worried about the dinosaurs..." Luna replied softly.

"We'll make sure they're all free to roam." Zack smiled.

"Oh, Zack, you're so sweet." Luna smiled back to him.

"I try." Zack smiled.

* * *

**_"Blue... Displaying levels of interest, concern, hyper-intelligence, uh, cognitive bonding..."_ **Owen continued on Skye and Maisie's video. He tilted his head along with Blue. **_"See that?"_ **he then asked. **_"She's tilting her head. She's curious... Increased eye movement... She's curious. She's showing empathy."_**

"Whoa. Blue is amazing." Skye smiled.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna make an incision in her leg to remove the bullet." Claire said as Felicity stood by with Atticus after the injection.

Blue yelled out in pain from that, but didn't make a big fuss.

"It's a lot of muscle tissue." Claire told the others as she worked carefully.

"Whoa." Tony said.

Owen soothed Blue a bit as they continued to help her out.

"Think that Blue could become an anthro to be with Haxx like that time with Raphael and that girl Mona Lisa?" Tony commented to the others.

"Heh... I don't know about that." Lee replied.

"You kids know about the TMNT too? Gosh..." Atticus remarked to the Clark siblings.

"Oh, all the dinosaurs will be turned anthro." Chedra said.

"They will?" The others asked.

"After all this mess is over anyway," Chedra said. "Plus it'll be a good chance for them all to live, despite Ian Malcolm's suggestions."

"Oh, Chedra, where were you when I first went to Jurassic Park with Cherry?" Atticus sighed from that.

"On my home planet." Chedra said.

"Hm." Atticus smirked from that.

"You asked." Chedra smirked back.

"I hope for the best," Owen said. "Blue's like my baby."

"That's admirable of you to say, Owen." Felicity smiled sadly.

"I've looked after Blue and her sisters ever since they were baby raptors." Owen said.

"Of course," Felicity replied. "My cousins and I feel the same with our Pokemon."

"Especially me with Teddy." Estelle added.

Zia soon finally took out the blood-soaked bullet and set it aside. "She's gonna be okay." she then told the others.

This made everyone else smile at each other in relief.

"Thank goodness." Luna sighed.

* * *

**_"Blue is the key,"_** Owen's voice said as Skye and Maisie smiled at the video. **_"You have Blue, you get these Raptors to do anything."_**

"You're sure she'll live?" A voice asked from in the lab.

"Hide!" Maisie whispered to Skye.

Skye nodded as she hid instantly so then whoever was coming wouldn't see them.

"If it dies, we have blood samples." Another voice told the first voice.

"No, no, no, that's not good enough!" The first voice replied. "The Raptor is a behavioral specimen! We need her in good health."

Maisie and Skye hid away as best as they could.

"I didn't shoot the damn thing!" The second voice glared. "What do you want me to do, huh?"

"You don't have the faintest comprehension of what I'm doing here," The first voice replied, showing a bit of a familiar-looking man. "Do you understand the complexity of creating an entirely new life-form?!"

_'New life-form?'_ Skye thought to herself.

"Uh, no, but I understand the complexity of paying for it okay?!" The second man glared.

Maisie took Skye and pulled her down as the men walked towards where they were hiding.

"All of your money will have been wasted if I don't get Blue here in good health!" The man continued as he walked off away from the first man.

"Is that Henry Wu?" Skye wondered to herself as she crawled away with Maisie. "And why is he concerned with getting Blue here in good health, not that it's a bad thing?"

"From what I remember, Henry Wu isn't exactly a nice guy." Maisie whispered to Skye as they hid away.

"But what does he mean new life-form?" Skye whispered.

"Maybe to make a new dinosaur like that one from when Jurassic World first opened?" Skye suggested quietly.

To find out, Maisie and Skye continued to listen in.

"To get the next iteration under control, it needs to bond a familial bond with a closely related genetic-link!" Henry told the man he began to walk with as Skye and Maisie kept hiding away.

"_English_, Henry!" The man told him.

"It needs a mother!" Henry glared. "Blue's DNA will be a part of the next Indoraptor's make-up. So it will be genetically coded to recognize her authority and assume her traits. Empathy, obedience... Everything the prototype you have is now missing."

"Okay, so how long is this gonna take?" The man asked.

"It's not a sprint, Mr. Mills," Henry replied. "It's a marathon."

"A marathon sounds expensive and Miss Donata's contributions of making those Extreme Dinosaurs feral to take their scales to make jewelry with and sell on the black market might not be able to cover it either," Mr. Mills replied. "Besides, time is running out and so is my patience, Henry."

Skye looked shocked after hearing what she and Maisie just heard. The girls soon raced to the staircase and climbed down to the lower floor of the prison as the two men kept walking and talking.

"You have to understand, this is all uncharted territory!" Henry told Mr. Mills on the way. "A wolf, genetically, is barely distinguishable from a bulldog, but within that gray area, is art."

The two men reached the ground floor together as the young girls hid away.

"Spare me the poetry, Henry," Mr. Mills groaned. "Can you do it? Can you DO it?"

"Yes, I can do it."

"Thank you! God, you're a pain in the ass."

The two girls backed up together as claws came out from the bars of a cell behind them. Skye's dinosaur side soon informed her that something dangerous was behind her. The claws reached out, touching Maisie's hair. Maisie screamed from that and soon away from the scare.

"You're stuck here..." Skye realized as she saw the provoked dinosaur even though Maisie ran away like a coward. She soon saw that the dinosaur that was provoked had eyes of evil. "Ooh... You're not friendly like Spike or T-Bone..." she said in a startled voice as she soon went to catch up with Maisie.

"Hey, hey! Maisie!" Mr. Mills called out to the girl.

"What is that?" Maisie cried out. "What is it?"

Mr. Mills looked to the two girls and soon decided to lock them in Maisie's room to speak with a woman who was there. "Keep them in there and keep the door locked." he then told the woman.

"You can't just sell the dinosaurs like they're objects!" Skye glared at Mr. Mills. "And selling dinosaur scales as jewelry from my family! That is heartless!"

Mr. Mills ignored her as he walked off.

Skye growled a bit as her eyes flashed. "Let us out!" she then cried out. "This is wrong and you know it!"

Maisie frowned as she knew Skye was right. Skye grunted as she tried to get the door open, but she wasn't angry enough to let her dinosaur strength help her out. Maisie sniffled a bit.

"Oh, Maisie," Skye frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Maisie said. "We tried to do something... I guess that's all we could do..."

"Oh, just the thought of those dinosaurs being sold like objects and my family's scales being sold as jewelry just makes me so angry." Skye glared, and where that was all the girl needed to let her dinosaur strength out.

Maisie stepped back a little. Skye growled before she soon roared out like a T-Rex and charged towards the door as a woman named Iris tried to keep the door locked after sending Mr. Mills away, though she let out a startled yelp from the roar.

"Oh, wait, I just remembered, we still have the window." Maisie said.

Skye looked over.

"Erm... Maybe that would be a better choice?" Maisie smiled nervously.

Skye then dashed off to the window with Maisie to escape as she looked very angry. She soon shrank herself so then she would fit through the window as they opened it.

"Just be very quiet so Iris doesn't hear us." Maisie whispered.

Skye nodded as they began to sneak out together.

"I'm sorry about your family." Maisie frowned.

"It's okay, I know that Chedra will have an invention to change them back to the Extreme Dinosaurs and that includes all the dinosaurs." Skye said.

"I sure hope so." Maisie replied.

"Let's go." Skye nodded.

The two then went to do what they could as they escaped from Maisie's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the blood transfusion in the park, everyone had fallen asleep, though Estelle and Lee seemed to snuggle together. And where it seemed like nothing was going to ruin their sleep. Zack and Luna even seemed to cuddle with each other.

"Emi..." Akito whispered sleepily before distant voices woke him up. "Huh? Those must be sailors..." he then said as he woke up while everyone else still seemed to be asleep. Once he was awake, he soon began to wake up the others one-by-one.

Claire and Owen woke up against each other.

"Aww..." Felicity smiled.

Claire and Owen looked bashful from that.

"We're here." Chedra told them.

"Where?" Franklin asked just as he woke up.

"Move, move, move." Zia told them to get out of sight as Ken was about to come by to check on her and Blue.

"Right." Megan whispered.

"She got a heartbeat?" Ken asked Zia after opening the slide.

"Yeah. Do you?" Zia replied.

"We need blood samples." Ken told her.

"I'm not here to help you reset the food chain, so take your own damn samples." Zia retorted.

Ken closed the slide then with a sigh from that. "What a nasty woman."

"Oh, yeah, she's just the worst." Tony whispered to himself in sarcasm after he heard that where they were hiding.

Zia then gestured for everyone to get out while they still could.

"But..." Luna frowned.

"Don't worry about the Extreme Dinosaurs," Chedra told her. "You should get out while you still can."

"But they're our family, Chedra." Luna frowned.

"We have to get out of here right now." Chedra advised.

"Fine..." Luna frowned.

"It'll get better, I promise you." Chedra said as she gave Luna a maternal hug.

Luna hugged her back emotionally before rushing out with the others before the mercenaries would see them. And where they would see a fashionista villainess.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" A mercenary called out as he spotted Franklin with his flashlight.

"I was-" Franklin gulped.

"I needed an extra pair of hands," Zia covered up for him. "He volunteered."

"You deck crew?" The mercenary asked.

"Aye-Aye." Franklin replied.

"We're logging out," The mercenary then said. "Follow me."

"Does that mean we're leaving the ship?" Franklin asked nervously. "Right now?"

"That means what that means," The mercenary forced him. "Now get moving. Come on, follow me!"

'Whew! We didn't get caught.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Make way! Make way!" A woman's voice demanded.

Estelle let out a small yelp as she hid away with the others, though Franklin wasn't so lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are there any stray scales?" A woman with olive skin and dark hair grinned hopefully.

"I don't think so, Miss Donata." The mercenary replied.

"Ugh! Well, there better be some stray scales soon or else we'll have to take them off with a little help with pose beams," Donita Donata told him. "Everyone is going to be here tonight and I can not arrive without any dinosaur scales as jewelry, darling."

"Yes, of course, Miss Donata." The mercenary replied.

"Ugh... Well, that woman does remind me of Cruella deVil," Atticus remarked to himself. "I guess at least she doesn't have a niece and nephew like Ivy and Jackson though."

"And have you seen my associate?" Donita asked the mercenary.

"Well, we have someone right here." The mercenary smirked to Franklin.

"Me?!" Franklin gasped. "I-I-I..."

"No, no, not _him_!" Donita told the mercenary. "I am referring to someone who continues to complain about how much praise Mr. Fudo used to get praises from an old man the most and tells me constantly that she's stronger than him."

"What?" Atticus muttered to himself.

"Um... Hmm..." The mercenary paused, a bit foolishly.

"Ugh!" Donita groaned.

"I'm here, I'm here." Another woman's voice said.

"It can't be..." Atticus whispered as he hid away with Mo.

"Are you okay?" Mo frowned to her husband. "I sense a great deal of stress."

"I feel a big blast from the past coming." Atticus replied.

"Finally, you're here." Donita told her new associate.

From out of the shadows came someone Atticus, Mo, Cherry, or Thor hadn't seen in years as she was shown.

"No... But she's a good girl..." Mo said.

"Miss Ross, thank you for coming." Donita told her associate.

"It's no problem," Cath replied. "So... You want dinosaur scales for jewelry?"

"If some are beautiful enough, but if not, the others will be sold for other fashion accessories like baby seal leather boots~" Donita gushed.

"Hm... As long as you don't use wolf pelts." Cath mumbled under her breath.

"And you give me your word that no one will ruin this for me or Mr. Mills?" Donita asked her.

"I guarantee," Cath promised. "Nothing will go wrong for us. Besides, it's not like I'm busy since my boyfriend left me for the path I've walked on."

"Rex left Cath? I wonder why that happened?" Atticus muttered to himself.

"Could it be that she acted less like a friend and more like an adversary?" Mo replied.

"Yeah," Atticus scoffed. "For someone who didn't want Equestrian adventures, she sure could've used them on how to learn how to be a better friend to us, especially with Cherry."

"She must be the one that came from your universe." Tony whispered to Zack.

"That must be the missing link," Zack whispered back. "All I remember is someone wanting to kill Detective Fudo, but I had to leave before I got a chance to find out who it is. Do you guys know who that is?"

"Oui," Felicity sighed a bit. "Mother's friend who was a wizwolf."

"...What's a wizwolf?" Tony asked.

"Cathleen Ross is the daughter of Luna Lovegood, a student from the Hogwarts' School of Wizardry and Patrick Ross, a Lycan AKA werewolf," Felicity explained. "So Cath was born a wizwolf. She was insanely jealous of Uncle Atticus in adventures, especially when they met Rocky the Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose for the first time. She was once the girlfriend of Rex Salazaar from Providence Headquarters."

"Then, I must help Detective Fudo stop her." Zack decided.

"And if the one I'm hoping shows up, I have a certain something for him." Cath glared.

"You shall get what you wish for," Donita replied. "As long as you remember our deal."

"Of course." Cath promised her new boss.

* * *

The truck was soon starting up which meant that they had to come out of hiding as Owen was about to go and help Franklin. Cath was soon heard sniffing as her werewolf side was showing.

"You guys get out while you still can," Atticus told the others around him. "Lee?"

"Yes, sir?" Lee replied.

"I trust you to look after Estelle for me." Atticus told him.

"Dad, what are you thinking of doing?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know yet, but I gotta stop this madness before it gets out of hand." Atticus replied.

"Atticus, you're not facing her alone." Zack told him.

"Zack?" Atticus asked.

"I was asked to come here to help you, so help you I will." Zack proclaimed with an honorable salute.

"Alright, help me if you want." Atticus said.

Zack nodded as he went to help out.

"Be careful, Daddy." Estelle whispered.

Cath growled as she faced Atticus just as the others went away. "I thought I smelled a spineless Wiccan."

"Seriously? Spineless?" Zack asked, unimpressed. "I think you're wrong about that, especially by the history books about his and his best friend's adventures along with his wife and other best friends and family."

"Heh... Thanks, Zack." Atticus replied.

"It's true." Zack smiled.

"Cathleen, why?" Atticus soon asked. "Why do you have to be so cruel to me?"

"Because I didn't wanna be seen as weak, so Drell took me in as his student, but then you ruined my reputation!" Cath glared at Atticus. "You always got to do everything! You always had the ideas! What makes YOU so special? I'm a person too! You think just 'cuz you're Superman's apprentice that you get to call the shots all the time and with being as strong as Hercules? Puh-leez!"

"Sounds like you wanted your chance in the spotlight like how Cassandra betrayed Rapunzel when she took the Moonstone." Zack said.

"I have no idea what that means," Cath rolled her eyes. "Cherry was my friend too you know."

"Cath, I know you didn't like My Little Pony, but I think if you gave it a chance, you'd learn how to be a better friend, especially to Cherry," Atticus replied. "You emotionally blackmailed her during some adventures."

"I did not," Cath scoffed. "Besides, why would I wanna watch a girly cartoon to learn how to be a good friend? What am I, a little kid?"

"No, but Equestria did help strengthen my friendship with Cherry, Mo, and Patch and many others that we became friends with." Atticus said.

"Pfft... You wanna speak up?" Cath rolled her eyes. "I can't hear you down here off from your soapbox."

"Cath, I'm trying to be nice," Atticus glared. "Maybe if you were too, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Look, Wiccan Boy, I wanted to be the star of the adventure, but you had to ruin that too," Cath glared back. "I don't know why it always has to be about you. I could kill you right on the spot if I wanted to... Speaking of which, do you see that?"

Atticus glanced over to see the full moon before looking back at Cath. "Werewolf Time?" he then guessed knowingly.

"Oh, look, you're right again," Cath snorted. "I bet you're the reason why Rex left me too."

"I highly doubt that." Zack said.

"Oh, you WOULD defend him," Cath rolled her eyes. "No one ever defends me like when Drell said I was being a spoiled brat with adventures."

"Because you were." Atticus said.

"He didn't have to talk with Cherry like that behind my back..." Cath glowered. "Like when we visited that place that Rex told me about when Drell said we could pick our next field trip and he didn't think any of us could handle the villains there since we weren't trained fully yet."

"Cath, he looks out for us," Atticus told her. "He may seem abrasive, but he's actually just trying to look out for us."

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Cath growled as she fell to her hands and knees as she began to shake as she went through her werewolf transformation.

Atticus sighed as he got ready to fight her.

"Oh, no, ya don't!" Zack glared as he ran towards Cath.

"Zack, no!" Atticus warned.

Zack ran towards Cath as she soon whacked him away and made his shadow come to life to attack him from her rage. "I didn't see that coming." he said to himself from that hit.

"SHUT UP!" Cath snapped at him.

Zack was seen fighting his own shadow while Atticus would have to face Cathleen.

"I've had just about enough of you, Fudo," Cath glared. "You think just because Superman sees you as his son that you're better than me? I'm the new leader of my pack, so as an alpha wolf, I'll have you destroyed."

"Listen to yourself!" Atticus glared back. "Do you know how crazy and cruel you sound?!"

"Hmph!" Cath sneered as she lunged out to tackle him in her wolf form.

"I don't want to fight you!" Atticus glared.

"You brought this on yourself!" Cath glared back. "All I wanted to do was to be the star of an adventure, but you had to go and ruin it!"

"It's not about being the star!" Atticus told her as he fought as strongly as he could. "It's about having fun and meeting new people and helping out!"

"That's what a weakling would say!" Cath snorted.

Atticus sighed while they fought, though began to sing from his heart. "This has to stop now, Whatever it is that you're going through, We'll fix it together, me and you, Just like we've always done~"

"No! This has to stop now, This thing where you think that you've been my friend, And don't even condescend, The way you've always done~" Cath glared as she sang.

"Cathleen, listen~" Atticus sang.

"I'm listening~" Cath replied.

"I know it isn't true~"

"Isn't it?~"

"Just look into my eyes now~"

"Well?~"

"I know you feel it too~" Atticus sang softly as she tried to dig her claws into his skin.

"Perhaps I do~" Cath replied softly.

"Cathleen, listen~" Atticus sang.

"I'm listening~" Cath replied.

"Just wait." Atticus replied.

"Wait?" Cath glared. "No, I won't wait~"

"Cath!" Atticus cried out.

"There's a line between the winners and the losers, There's a line between the chosen and the rest, And I've done the best I could~," Cath sang about her perspective on adventures with Atticus and Cherry with him figuring out plans, using his strength, and powers to help out while she just stood there and did nothing, most specifically, the time they met Rocky & Bullwinkle as she grabbed a hold of him and flew in the sky with him, using flight from her Aunt Power Girl. "But I've always known just where we stood, Me here with the luckless, You there with the blessed~"

"She didn't even _do_ anything," Zack remarked as he fought his shadow. "She just sat there and complained."

Even his own shadow nodded in agreement.

"And that line between the beggars and the choosers, Is a line you've never let me quite ignore, How I've tried to jump that great divide, But I've never got the chances you were given~," Cath continued to sing at Atticus before thumping him flat down on the ground from the great height. "You don't know how much I've been denied, Well, I'm not being patient anymore~"

Atticus popped his head out and soon flew away from her as she chased after him.

"I'm crossing the line!~," Cath glared as she flew quicker after him and began to beat him up. "And I'm done holding back, So look out, clear the track, It's my turn!~"

"I've got to do something." Zack grunted as he tried to get past his shadow.

Zack's shadow kept trying to fight him.

Zack narrowed his eyes and made a laser sword from his bracelet. "Can YOU do this?" he then smirked.

Zack's shadow tried to do the same, but was unable to as a shadow.

"Gotcha..." Zack smirked as he ran towards his shadow before slashing at it from Cath's darker magic.

"I'm taking what's mine!, Every drop, every smidge, If I'm burning a bridge~," Cath sang as she came to rip out Atticus's heart to kill him. "Let it burn, But I'm crossing the line!, And for us, if we're over, That's fine~"

"Cath, wait!" Atticus called out.

"I'm crossing the line~" Cath sang as she attempted to rip Atticus to shreds with her claws before she soon let out a very loud, bone-chilling howl.

Atticus was surprised before looking to see why Cath was giving a bone-chilling howl.

"Atticus, are you okay?" Zack called out as he rushed over. "Atticus?"

"I'm afraid Atticus Fudo is no more." Cath glared at him.

"No, you're lying." Zack glared back.

"He deserves it," Cath glared. "He thinks that just cuz he's strong as a god, Superman's godson, and a Z-Fighter that he's better than me. Cherry doesn't even wanna be my friend anymore because of him."

"And you think killing him would make things better?!" Zack glared.

"Oh, like I actually killed him," Cath rolled her eyes before imitating Drell's voice. "'He's a god, so he can't get hurt or die'..."

"Not naturally, but maybe by MURDER!" Zack replied.

"Oops..." Cath said.

"I failed..." Zack frowned.

A cloaked figure soon appeared.

"Uncle Grim..." Zack whispered shallowly.

The Grim Reaper looked to him and soon waved his hand over Atticus's body to take his spirit out.

"I didn't think he'd actually die..." Cath said to Zack. "I just wanted to show that I could beat him if I wanted to."

"Well, you did, but you went too far by going for his heart." Zack glared.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Cath said, a bit broken on the inside.

Zack glared at her before frowning softly.

"Where am I going?" Atticus asked.

"To the River Styx." The Grim Reaper told him as he went to take him to the Afterlife.

"No! Wait! Please, I'm sorry!" Cath cried out. "I didn't mean to kill Atticus! Come back!"

The Grim Reaper either didn't hear her or just simply ignored her.

"I can't believe you..." A voice said behind Cath.

Cath turned to Felicity who looked devastated.

"I knew you were jealous, but you didn't have to kill my mother's best friend," Felicity glared with tears in her eyes. "Well, I hope you got what you wanted. If I had silver bullets, I wouldn't even waste them on you... Why stoop to _your_ level?" she then turned away and ran off, crying a bit for Atticus as she came back to her boyfriend and cousins.

* * *

"Flick, you okay?" Chip asked. "We gotta keep going. I'm sure Atticus will be fine."

Felicity shook her head as she soon rode off with him to go with the other trucks with the dinosaurs inside them.

* * *

As the trucks leave the boat, Zia shined a flashlight on Blue's eye. The female Raptor growled, confirming her restored life.

"Yes!" Zia cheered from that.

And where Haxx, even if feral, was happy knowing that Blue was alive as he was next to her.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Felicity asked Chip.

Chip shrugged as he held her in his arm as he could sense that something was bothering her.

"Felicity... Where's Dad...?" Akito asked as Felicity didn't answer him. "...Fliss?"

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"I... I just... I... I cannot say..." Felicity said softly.

The Fudo siblings looked concerned for both their cousin and their father.

"This is Lockwood's Estate." Claire said as she saw where they were going.

"He must have one big-ass garage." Owen replied.

"Why do I have a feeling it's not a garage?" Mo asked.

A man led the trucks inside as he stood by his post as the trucks came inside with the loaded dinosaurs. Dinosaurs were being loaded into prison cells like wild animals in the underground prison.

"Hey." Claire said as she pointed at a sign that said "Orick: 5 Miles".

"We hit that town and we call the cavalry to shut this down." Owen suggested.

"Right." Mo nodded.

The truck then came to a stop from Owen.

"Hello," Ken's voice said, holding his gun against Owen's head as the other mercenaries soon surrounded the truck. "You should've stayed on the island. Better odds."

"Oh... Damn..." Chip uttered out.

"Not good..." Vincent added.

"Did you guys bring any gadgets?" Estelle whispered to Lee.

"Did we bring gadgets?" Lee chuckled as he brought out the bag from Jerry.

"You brought all of them?!" Akito asked.

"Well, we didn't know what to expect with coming here." Megan shrugged.

"Drop your weapons!" Ken glared at the Clark siblings.

"Or else what?" Lee asked.

"I have a loaded gun, do you really want me to answer that question?" Ken glared. "Just come along quietly and I'll let you all live."

"But we're just kids, you wouldn't really shoot kids would you?" Tony asked.

"I'm just following orders." Ken replied sharply.

Lee took out a smoke bomb and chucked it down. Everyone soon coughed as the teenagers seemed to be gone from the smoke cloud as it could only take so much of them. And when the smoke cleared, Ken was surprised to see the teenagers were gone.

"Kids!" Mo gasped.

"Looks like you're all coming with me," Ken glared. "Though I have no idea why or how that happened."

Mo frowned as she wished that Atticus could be there with her right now.

* * *

Eventually, Claire, Owen, and the remaining adults were thrown into a jail cell.

"That should teach you." Donita said sharply.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mo glared.

Ken and Donita walked off together.

"Where the heck are you, Atticus?" Mo frowned. "I'm feeling a pain in my heart without you and I don't like it."

"Um, there's a reason..." Zack frowned.

"Zack?" Mo asked.

"Mrs. Fudo, just know that I am so sorry and I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Zack frowned.

"Zack? What happened? Where's Atticus?" Mo asked, emotional.

"Mrs. Fudo... I'm so sorry, but... Atticus... Atticus is dead..." Zack told her with sorrow in his voice.

"W-What...?" Mo asked. "N-No... I-It can't be true..."

"I'm sorry... But it is..." Zack frowned as he hated to tell her that.

"B-But how?" Mo frowned.

"Someone killed him and pierced his heart." Zack said.

"Wh-Who...?" Mo asked out of heartbreak. "Was it a rogue dinosaur?"

"I believe you would know her as Cathleen Ross." Zack stated.

"No, she wouldn't do that; I mean I understand that Cath's been jealous of Atticus, but she would never kill him." Mo frowned.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fudo..." Zack said as he took out his bracelet, holding it out to her.

Mo looked to him and took the bracelet as it seemed to replay what had happened to Atticus. Zack winced and pouted as he knew that had to hurt the woman.

"Atticus... No..." Mo said shallowly as she felt a great deal of pain like her heart was physically breaking.

Zack frowned as he felt like he had failed. Mo soon fell flat on the floor, not caring where she landed as she began to fall into a sobbing mess as she was now a widow. Thor frowned deeply as he felt very bad for Mo, but part of him told him that Atticus would come back somehow.

"Hi, Claire. I just wanted to come and apologize," Mr. Mills said to the redheaded woman as Mo cried her eyes out. "I didn't want to bring you into any of this, but it was the only way that we can get the raptor and that Extreme Dinosaurs group. And we needed them."

"Why, you evil man." Zack glared.

"Come on," Owen said to Claire before glaring at Mr. Mills as Thor picked up Mo to help hug her as she cried in the background. "So, what? This is it? I mean, you're a smart guy who started a foundation to cure cancer. But instead, you... What? Sell endangered species?"

"I saved these animals." Eli defended.

"You betrayed a dying man for money." Claire retorted.

"Claire, I admire your idealism, but we both exploited these animals," Eli replied. "At least, I have the integrity to admit it."

"I never ever did anything remotely illegal." Claire told him.

"You authorized the creation of the Indominus Rex. You exploited a living thing, in a cage, for money. How is that different? Huh?" Eli smirked before looking at Owen next. "And you. The man who proved Raptors can follow orders. You never thought about the applications of your research, Owen? How many millions a trained predator might be worth? You two... You're the parents of the new world." he then went to walk away only for Owen to grab and twist his arm.

"You deserved that." Zack told Eli.

"Hey!" Ken glared as he took out his pistol. "Let him go."

Owen refused to budge though.

"Owen?" Claire called with concern.

"I think I'll break it." Owen threatened.

"Let him go." Ken demanded.

Owen glared before he soon let go of Eli's arm.

"Oh, come on; why didn't you break his arm?" Thor asked Owen while comforting Mo.

"Why stoop to his level?" Owen huffed a bit to himself.

"Fair point." Thor said with a bit of a shrug.

"Claire, it's-" Eli began only to get pulled by the woman which made him hit the cell bars.

"Say the word, we got them, Mills." Ken advised.

"Well, as far as everybody else is concerned, they burned up on the island." Eli then said.

"You know what? You are different from Claire." Luna glared at Eli.

Emma looked concerned as her sister-in-law spoke out like that.

"This is for everybody's own good." Eli firmly told Luna.

"By kidnapping my family to release them into the wild just so they can get killed?" Luna narrowed her eyes.

"They are not your family." Eli seemed to roll his eyes.

"Yes, they are! They took me and my brother in!" Luna told him.

"You must be insane if you think that those dinosaurs could ever love you." Eli told her as he walked off.

Luna glared, but sighed softly as she thought about the good times she and her brother shared with the Extreme Dinosaurs, especially with T-Bone being like a father to them as he was the leader and Chedra felt like a mother.

"Luna..." Leo frowned.

"What does he know?" Luna huffed, though emotionally.

Leo came to hug her.

Luna looked up to him before hugging him. "I'm so sorry," she said, trying not to cry. "I even left Skye behind, but Claire said that she would be fine."

"Listen, if Skye is anything like me or Emma, she'll be alright, especially with her dinosaur DNA." Leo assured his sister.

"Even if it's unpredictable for her since she's still young?" Luna replied.

"We're not mad, I'm worried about her, but at least this way, she won't get hurt." Emma remarked.

"Yeah." Leo smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile with Skye and Maisie..._**

"Where do we go from here?" Skye asked her new friend.

"Probably tell Grandpa what's going on." Maisie replied.

"Right." Skye nodded.

They soon went to rush off together, though they would make a sad discovery once they would see Maisie's grandfather. As they came out, they saw a lot of cars coming to the estate as the Black Market auction was about to go on.

* * *

The teenagers were shown to be wandering around where they were after the smoke bomb went off.

"That smoke bomb really was something." Vincent said.

"I guess it's still a work-in-progress." Marc replied.

"I guess at least we're safe," Estelle pouted. "But the adults are still gone."

"Don't worry, we'll come back for them." Lee reassured.

"Ugh... There's two little girls staring at us." Tony spoke up.

Megan and the others soon saw that he was right. Maisie hid behind Skye a bit as they saw the others.

"Um... Hey," Akito smiled softly. "We won't hurt you."

Skye glared protectively.

"...You look familiar..." Estelle said. "Have we met?"

"I don't think so." Skye kept her glare in case they were dangerous.

"Whoa, easy, we're friendly." Tony told her.

"Hmm..." Skye paused as she examined him.

"What's your name, kid?" Lee asked.

"Skylar Stardust, but everybody calls me 'Skye'." Skye replied.

"Stardust?!" The Fudo siblings gasped.

"Stardust..." Felicity added. "As in Leondias and Lunesta Stardust?"

"...You know my father and aunt?" Skye asked with surprise.

"Oui..." Felicity said. "We all do actually..."

"Though I don't think I do that well." Tony remarked.

"Our parents and aunt met them on Talent Star." Estelle smiled.

"Parents and aunt?" Skye asked. "Is your father Ace Detective Atticus Fudo?"

"Oui, but he is my uncle," Felicity replied. "I guess Uncle Atticus and Tante Mo haven't seen the Stardust family in a way?" she then asked her cousins.

"I think Dad said the last time they saw them was when Shaggy Rogers turned brave when that Phantosaur attacked." Vincent remarked.

"So, your mother must be their aunt?" Skye asked Felicity.

"Oui," Felicity smiled before she began to blush. "I am Felicity Precious Chantal Forte, but soon to be Mrs. Christopher Potts."

"Yep." Chip nodded.

"Heh... Sorry about that little confrontation," Skye replied. "Guess my dinosaur instincts were acting up."

"So, you have dinosaur DNA like your dad?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah..." Skye said. "So far it comes out when I'm upset or angry, so I guess I kinda Hulk Out."

"Kinda like how Dad explained what your dad explained to him and mom and Aunt Cherry of how he changes into his own dinosaur form." Akito said.

"More or less," Skye replied. "Also, this is my new friend, Maisie... Uh... What'd you say your last name was again?"

"Maisie Lockwood." Maisie said.

"Right, Lockwood." Skye then told the others.

"It's nice to meet you." Megan smiled.

"So, where are we headed to now?" Tony asked.

"We have to tell my grandfather about what's going on," Maisie frowned. "Mr. Mills is up to something and even has a dinosaur locked up like a prisoner."

"Yeah, only this dinosaur didn't seem friendly like the ones I know." Skye added.

"How so?" Marc asked.

"Well, she pretty much roared at us without 'provokotion'." Skye said.

"How do you know it's a she?" Tony rolled his eyes. "It could be a he."

"All of the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are female." Akito and Estelle clarified in unison as they remembered from their parents' stories.

"Oh." Tony said.

"Sorry about Tony," Vincent said to Skye. "He's a bit of a slacker with information."

"Unless it involves trading cards or websites that take an avatar like OZ." Marc smirked.

Tony narrowed his eyes in the background.

"Well, come on," Skye said as they ran off. "We haven't got much time to waste."

"Right." Megan said.

Maisie ran with them to lead them to her grandfather as there seemed to be an auction going on.

"Cool necklace, Felicity." Megan smiled.

"Oh... Merci..." Felicity smiled back. "I haven't tried it yet, but it can summon my good friends back in Auradon."

"Cool." Megan smiled back.

They soon came over to a window of the Lockwood Estate. They all helped each other through as Maisie told them to go that way.

"Grandpa," Maisie called to her grandfather who was in bed, though he didn't seem to be moving or even breathing for that matter. "Grandpa, wake up. Wake up!"

Skye and the others frowned as that wasn't a good sign.

* * *

"Iris!" A familiar male voice called out.

Hearing his voice, Maisie ran to the dumbwaiter and hid as the man entered the room. The others did what they could do to hide away.

"Iris!" Eli called out to the woman who was supposed to watch Maisie. "It's over. What a tragedy. I suppose now he's gone, you'll be looking for another situation."

"No. Maisie needs me," Iris replied. "I am her guardian now."

"What she needs is no longer your concern." Eli said.

"You don't understand her the way I do." Iris frowned as this almost looked like Nani arguing with Cobra to keep custody of Lilo.

"I understand her value."

"But I raised her. I raised... Both of them. Please, Mr. Mills."

"Goodbye, Iris."

"He is heartless." Estelle whispered to the others.

"He wasn't like this before." Maisie pouted.

The dumbwaiter then began to go down with her in it.

"Wah!" Maisie yelped.

"Maisie!" The others gasped as they went to go in after her.

Mr. Mills soon went to where the dumbwaiter used to be. Once he was there, he could see that Maisie was gone, along with the others who went down after her.

* * *

**_Back in the jail cell..._**

"Mo, I am so sorry," Thor told the poor widow. "I'll help out in any way that I can."

"Do you think you could bring Atticus back?" Mo sniffled a bit as she wiped her tear-stained face.

"Hmm... Maybe not me, but maybe if we're lucky, someone will come to help from that Power Comet." Thor said.

"Uh... Power Comet?" Mo asked.

"Um... How do I explain this?" Thor paused in thought. "Um... Uh... You know that comet that hit Shego and her brothers which got them their superpowers?"

"Yeah?" Mo nodded.

"Well... A new comet came crashing to the Earth," Thor replied. "I don't know exactly where it landed, but it was toxic, but this was no ordinary comet based on my research."

"But a Power Comet?" Mo assumed.

"Oh, yes," Thor nodded. "Whoever gets struck by it would be blessed with superpowers like super-strength, healing, super-speed, and fire powers like that Warren Peace kid from Sky High School."

"Whoa," Mo said. "Well, how will we know who has those powers?"

"I'll try to see if my crystal ball will let me find out," Thor replied. "I'm very sorry about Atticus, but maybe the healer will show up through here."

Mo nodded softly from that.

"Yeah, Cathleen has her own healing powers, but since she did the crime, it won't work with her, plus it'd take a lot of power besides warlock magic if I tried anything." Thor said.

"Oh, Thor," Mo said emotionally. "Thank you."

Thor hoped the healer would be close by so then they could bring back Atticus. Mo sat down, maybe not as sad, but she still missed her husband very dearly, not to mention that the kids were still gone.

"Do you remember the first time you saw a dinosaur?" Claire soon asked Owen. "First time you see them, it's like, a miracle. You read about them in books. You see the bones in museums, but you don't really believe it. Kind of like myths. And then you see... The first one alive."

"This is not your fault." Owen soothed her.

"But it is."

"No. This one's on me. I showed them the way. Now, listen. You and I are gonna have plenty of time to talk about this later."

"If there is a later."

"Yes, there is. I got a cabin to finish."

"Maybe if I can break us out." Zack said.

"That would be great," Leo replied. "I'm trying to soothe my sister. She might be an adult soon, but she's still my baby sister."

"I love that about you two." Emma smiled at their sibling bonding.

"Thanks." Leo and Luna replied.

Zack came to the cell until he saw a pachycephalosaurus next to their cell. "Hmm... I've got a better idea of how to get us free." He said.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"Well, look who just woke up," Owen said as he saw the dinosaur as he knew what Zack meant from what he said. "We're getting out of here."

"Hey!" Zack called out to the Pachycephalosaurus before whistling it over to them.

The dinosaur let out a small growl.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked Zack.

"Hey, come here..." Zack smirked to the dinosaur. "Come right this way, huh?"

The dinosaur began to ram its head against the wall.

"With this dinosaur's help, we are so out of here." Zack smirked.

"Clever." Owen smirked back while Claire simply looked confused.

The dinosaur continued to smash its head against the wall over and over again.

"Any luck, Thor?" Mo asked.

"Sorry, must be having a hard signal in here." Thor said as his crystal ball seemed to buffer like a device on low WiFi.

"Well, maybe after we get free." Mo said.

"Probably," Thor replied. "How much longer with that dinosaur?"

"Probably just a few more times." Zack advised.

* * *

Eventually, with enough hits, the dinosaur broke free through the wall and came into the cell as everyone tried to keep calm, otherwise, the dinosaur would attack, but it was still hard to keep fearless.

"Hey, hey you! Look at me, look at me! Hey! Okay." Owen called out like a rodeo clown before he whistled at the dinosaur, and so it ran toward him, only to break open the cell and hit a pole on the way.

"You're welcome." Zack and Owen told the others after that.

"Nice." Mo smiled.

The dinosaur soon left as Maisie seemed to be visible along with the other kids.

"Hey! Wait," Claire told Maisie, only for her to hide away. "Please, please, wait."

"That must be Lockwood's granddaughter." Thor remarked.

"It is." Skye said.

"Skye!" Leo and Emma gasped in relief.

"Mom! Dad!" Skye called out as she ran to hug her parents. "Aunt Luna!"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Luna told her niece.

"But these dinosaurs aren't there being sold on the Black Market and you won't believe what they're planning to do with our dinosaur family's scales." Skye told them.

"Is it fashion related?" Mo asked.

"Yes," Skye replied. "Those that are valuable and pretty enough will be made for jewelry and anything leftover will be sold for money for any other fashion accessories that Miss Donata can get her hands on."

"Well, don't you worry, Skye," Leo soothed his daughter. "We won't let Donita do that."

"Oh, thank goodness." Skye smiled.

"Hey. Hey, kid," Owen called out to Maisie. "You wanna come down out of there?"

Maisie shook her head as she felt scared.

"It's okay, we can trust them." Akito told her.

"Do you remember me?" Claire reminded her calmly. "My name is Claire. What's yours?

"Maisie," Maisie replied. "Maisie Lockwood."

"Maisie," Claire smiled softly. "This is my friend, Owen."

"And these people are with us." Owen added.

"We saw you, with the velociraptors," Maisie said, referring to Skye and herself. "And Blue."

"Yeah." Skye nodded.

"Oh, yeah?" Owen smiled at Maisie. "You like dinosaurs? So do I. Tell you what, you come on down from there, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Blue. That sound all right?" he then suggested.

This comforted Maisie enough to step out of the dumbwaiter.

"Alright. Yeah," Owen smiled. "Come on down."

"Mom." The Fudo siblings beamed to Mo.

"Thank goodness you're all alright." Mo smiled emotionally.

"We're glad that you're okay too." Estelle smiled back.

"Where exactly did you go?" Mo asked.

"Erm... In hiding?" Vincent smiled sheepishly.

"Hm..." Mo smirked playfully. "Reminds of Trixie Lulamoon's magic shows."

"Wait, where's Dad?" Akito asked.

Mo looked soft and emotional. Felicity hugged her necklace as it seemed to glow without her realizing it.

"What...?" Akito asked softly as he saw with his siblings that their mother was hiding something sad from them.

"Kids... Your father is..." Mo weakly began, but had a hard time letting it out.

"Uncle Attcus was killed..." Felicity said shallowly for her. "I'm terribly sorry, my cousins, but... He's gone."

This news shocked the Fudo siblings.

"I am so sorry..." Felicity told them.

"Oh... Oh, Daddy..." Estelle's face paled as she looked very sick.

Akito and Vincent looked very grim before they both suddenly hugged their sister.

"Not another one..." Maisie said tearfully as she knew how they felt.

The adults could already tell what that meant.

"What... What do you mean?" Chip wearily asked Maisie.

"Sweetie... We need some help finding your grandfather," Claire told Maisie. "Can you take us to him?"

"No." Maisie pouted tearfully.

"You made it down here all by yourself, huh? Brave kid," Owen said to her calmly. "Looks like you could use a friend."

"He's gone!" Maisie cried out.

"Oh..." Luna frowned.

It was a very grim time for everyone, but unfortunately, they didn't have time to mourn about it.

"So listen, I'll tell you what," Owen told Maisie. "We're just about to go and find our friends and then get the heck outta here. You wanna come with us?"

"We could use a friend, too." Claire added.

Maisie looked at them and seemed to nod from that.

"You two would be great parents." Mo told Claire and Owen which made them look bashful from that.

Thor held out his crystal ball on the way as it seemed to glow better outside of the cell. "Let's get to that auction, but in secret," he then told the others. "I might have a signal on where the Power Comet landed and who might possess the healing powers it comes with."

"Great." Mo smiled.

"Let's hit that auction." Thor suggested.

The group soon walked off, though Estelle looked pretty sick over Atticus's death. Akito frowned as he decided to carry his twin sister with his strength.

"I hope that we can still change the dinosaurs into Extreme Dinosaurs." Chedra said.

"I hope so too, Chedra," Luna replied. "We have to get our family back."

Chedra approved of that as they went to the auction. Thor kept his crystal ball in his pocket as they rushed off to help save the dinosaurs.

"I hope we're not too late." Mo said.

* * *

"Sold!" Mr. Eversoll proclaimed before introducing a new dinosaur. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening... We'd like to offer a special treat to our discriminating buyers. This evening, we will preview, a new asset that we've been developing. A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past. Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned. This is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures, that have ever walked the earth. We call it... The Indoraptor."

Soon, as the others had watched through the vents as they saw a black raptor in a cage coming out of the doors. It looked like a mix of the Indominus Rex of some sort.

"The perfect weapon for the modern age," Mr. Eversoll told the others. "Built for combat. With tactical responses more acute than any human soldier."

"Oh, and just wait, we have special jewelry later on." Donita Donata told the others.

A lot of the women in the crowd seemed to like that.

"That's a dinosaur I can't say I've seen before." Luna remarked.

"They made it," Maisie replied. "Mr. Mills, and the other man."

"What man?" Leo asked as an old familiar face was shown to be coming by the auctioneer.

"Him." Maisie pointed out to said man.

"Designed by Mr. Henry Wu," Mr. Eversoll introduced. "Its intelligence quotient comparable to the velociraptor. Bio-specs include hyper sense of smell, trained to respond to a pulse coded, laser-targeting system. Enabling it to isolate and track prey in complex environments. Voila!"

"I hope that man gets his just desserts." Lee glared.

The others nodded in firm agreement with that. One of the mercenaries pointed a laser dot at one of the auctioneers. The Indoraptor looked ferociously at the man.

"Now first, your laser sets the target," Mr. Eversoll told the people. "Once locked on, the acoustic signal triggers the attack."

The dinosaur roared as it looked ready to want to get out of the cage as the people panicked from what was happening.

"This animal is relentless," Mr. Eversoll continued. "Now, modifications are still being made."

"But if you want, you may start bidding." Donita smirked.

"Erm... Actually..." Mr. Eversoll was about to say.

"$20 million!" A voice called out.

"Well, this is a prototype," Mr. Eversoll replied. "Not for sale."

"21!" Another voice called out with some others.

"22!"

"22 and a half!"

"Well, it is still a prototype, but-" Mr. Eversoll tried to explain, but the voices kept going on.

"23 for the retard!"

"24!"

"You were saying?" Donita smirked quietly to Mr. Eversoll.

"$24 million." Mr. Eversoll said as he seemed forced to go along with the auction now.

Cath came beside Donita as she looked a little guilty after cleaning herself up from a literal bloody mess.

"That thing can't leave this building." Owen told the others.

"And it won't," Leo replied. "I'll make sure of it."

"26! Any advance on 26?" Mr. Eversoll called out. "$27 million!"

"What are you doing?" Henry glared at what Eli had done despite their discussion earlier. "This animal is not for sale."

"Let them have it," Eli replied. "We have to give them a taste."

"He's a prototype." Henry clarified.

"This prototype is worth $28 million right now. Relax. We'll make some more."

"So will they."

"Oh, be quiet." Donita told Henry.

Owen was looking through some power couplings when he noticed the elevator opening. He then looked at the Stygimoloch, which rammed into a pipe. "Hey, buddy. You thinking what I'm thinking?" he then asked hopefully.

"Oh, this should be good." Leo smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Zack smirked back.

"Once, twice, sold!" Mr. Eversoll soon said as the dinosaur was finally sold. "To the Russian from-... Uh... Congratulations for purchasing this magnificent animal..."

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and out of it was the Stygimoloch itself! The people at the auction soon panicked of this dino being free as it caused Hell to break loose.

"Get this thing out of here!" Eli called out.

"Hurry!" Donita added.

Owen began to fight some bad people as the others joined in, such as Leo.

"Mills! Mills, where are you?!" Ken called out sharply. "I want my bonus!" he then spotted the Indoraptor in the cage, snarling at him. "Holy cow. What are you? I didn't see you on the island." he then said.

It roared and swung its claws at him.

Ken fired a few darts on its neck and it fell to the ground unconscious." You are a tough guy," he then smirked as he opened the door and went inside. "Look at that beauty. You're some kind of hot-rod," he then took out some pliers for the dinosaur. "With pretty teeth. This will make a perfect centerpiece for my necklace. Open up."

"I hope that dinosaur is smarter than it seems." Rod commented to Laura.

"I think it is." Laura said.

Luckily, the dinosaur seemed to be smarter than they would think as it began to attack Ken and soon began to eat the mercenary alive. Rod, Rex, and Laura turned away as this was about to get pretty graphic. Unfortunately, though, the dinosaur didn't stop at just the mercenary.

"Move... MOVE!" Laura said fearfully.

Rod, Rex, and Laura went to rush out of the way as the dinosaur went to continue its blood feast. And where it was going to feast on some auctioneers. Mr. Eversoll tried to save himself as the people panicked.

* * *

"This is batshit crazy... I'm out of here," Cath said as she decided to fly away from the chaos, but as she flew away, she was caught by vines from out of nowhere. "Hey! What the hell?!" she then complained as she slashed at the vines with wolf claws to free herself. "I'll have you people know that I know about magic too, so you can't stop me! I could beat Supergirl in a fight by putting a magical barrier around myself to make her fall with Kryptonite!"

The vines kept on coming, no matter how many times she slashed at them.

"How is this possible?" Cath glared.

The vines soon moved Cath away from the auction in a rather demanding way, and where the vines soon wrapped all around Cath's body before showing the one that commanded them.


	11. Chapter 11

Mo had wide eyes as she used a lot of strength and magic to do that.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Poison Ivy wannabe?" Cath huffed at Mo.

"And if it isn't my husband's killer?" Mo glared.

"I didn't mean to kill him," Cath said. "I was just trying to show him that I could take him down if I wanted to since he always had to be like a show-off during adventures I'd get to go with you guys on."

"Did you remember to control your wolf side so you wouldn't go too far?" Mo asked.

"I was mad," Cath glared. "You know how unstoppable wolves can be when provoked enough, especially werewolves."

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted," Mo glared back. "Cherry might be a dark friend, especially these days with taking care of her own family and being a regular visitor to Gotham City, but at least she had standards. You're not weak, Cathleen, you're just impulsive. We know you wanted to help out with adventures and come out on top, but you were being more of the bullies who tormented you than being an actual friend. That's why Rex left you when you guys started going out every now and then since he couldn't go to school with us, not because of Atticus."

"I... I guess you're right..." Cath said softly. "I'm really sorry, Mo."

"A little too late for sorry," Mo glared. "Thor says you can't bring him back either."

"But I have healing magic." Cath defended.

"That won't bring him back; we need healing power, not healing magic." Thor said.

"Yeah, well, I could do that too." Cath replied.

"Nuh-uh." Thor shook his head.

"Says who?" Cath asked.

"Says the rules of the Magic Realm," Thor replied. "As a Wizwolf, you should know, so someone with healing powers who DIDN'T cause the injury, can bring back Atticus."

"Damn." Cath complained.

"Be thankful the kids weren't around to hear you say that." Luna told her.

"Atticus and I aren't too fond of swearing." Mo remarked.

"Let those kids of yours grow up." Cath rolled her eyes.

"Thor, did you get a signal on your crystal ball?" Mo asked the warlock.

"Funny... It seems like the signal is going past the Disney Castle..." Thor replied. "Hmm... It seems that... The wielder of the healing power is... Evelyn Grimhilde."

"Who?" Cath asked.

"Grimhilde... If my memory serves me right, that's the Evil Queen's name from Snow White..." Mo remarked.

"Correct," Thor replied. "So Evelyn would be...?"

"Evie!" Felicity gasped. "Oh... But how do we bring her over here?"

"I believe a certain apprentice of Yen Sid gave you all something in case of emergencies like the old Equestrian medallions." Thor reminded.

"Oh... Right..." Felicity smiled sheepishly as she took a hold of her necklace which seemed to make it glow in her touch. "I sure hope this works like Sophie told us when Chip and I left Auradon."

"Which I wasn't around for." Cath stated a bit rudely. Her mouth was soon covered up by the vines before she was handed over to Zack for when it would be time to send Cath back to the universe he came from.

"Felicity, do you think you could summon your friends from Auradon?" Mo asked.

"I am not sure, Tante, but I hope so because Sophie told us that they should." Felicity replied.

Mo looked very hopeful as Felicity's necklace glowed. A sky blue colored beam of light shot out as the Evil Queen's daughter soon appeared and looked around from her new surroundings as she arrived with Meowsic.

* * *

"Weird." Meowsic said.

"Evie!" Felicity called.

"Felicity?" Evie blinked. "What's going on?"

"Evie, we need your help." Thor told the Evil Queen's daughter.

"It's Uncle Atticus." Felicity added.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

They soon came by where Atticus's remains were which looked pretty gross and depressing.

"Well... I suppose I could help somehow..." Evie said as some sort of blue energy came out from her hands.

"You should just be able to touch him to heal him." Thor advised.

"I'll do my best... I'm still trying to get used to these powers..." Evie replied. "How did you know?"

"Trust me... I know as much as I can to fill in for my uncle." Thor smiled.

Evie gave a small smile back as she soon waved her hands over Atticus's lifeless body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus was shown to be waiting for a ride on the River Styx until the Grim Reaper took out his phone to see that he had a call.

"Huh? You sure? Well, all right..." The Grim Reaper said before he hung up. "Atticus, you got very lucky."

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

"It wasn't even your time anyway," The Grim Reaper replied. "I'll take you back to the surface world."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Atticus beamed to the skeleton.

The Grim Reaper soon helped Atticus return his soul to the surface world as Evie used her new superpower to help Atticus come back to life after Cath had killed him.

"By the way, I thought as a god that I would have ended up on Mount Olympus." Atticus said to The Grim Reaper.

"I was just told to bring you here," The Grim Reaper replied. "The River Styx would probably send you there for when your time will actually come."

"So... I'm gonna die someday?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, but not for a very, very, very long time due to your god status," The Grim Reaper replied. "The same with your wife, Mo since she became a goddess sometime after you met that fellow by the name of InuYasha."

"Yeah, I remember meeting him and even remember whenever Kagome told him 'Sit, Boy!', oh, boy, that was funny to watch." Atticus chuckled.

The Grim Reaper laughed a bit himself.

"Ooh, you have a sense of humor." Atticus smiled.

"I try," The Grim Reaper replied. "Goodbye, Atticus."

"Goodbye, Mr. Reaper." Atticus nodded his head as his soul seemed to slip away as he was being brought back to life.

* * *

Atticus's body was being restored from its scars and tears as Evie knelt beside him to help bring him back while everyone watched in suspense. And where after a little while, Atticus's eyes opened.

"Atticus?" Mo asked. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh." Atticus smiled wearily.

"Oh, Atticus!" Mo beamed as she hugged her husband happily.

Evie smiled tearfully, proud of herself and happy for the couple.

"You did it, Evie." Felicity smiled back.

"Aww... Did you hear that, Meowsic?" Evie beamed as she hugged her Pokemon.

"I sure did." Meowsic purred.

"Are you okay?" Mo asked Atticus. "Where did you go?"

"I was told the wait at the River Styx." Atticus replied.

"So we were on time." Zack said.

"Looks like it," Atticus smiled. "I gotta tell ya, I like being here with you all a lot better than being dead and alone."

"Aww..." Mo cooed before kissing him happily.

"Alright, what's going on?" Atticus asked as he stood up.

"Oh, nothing... Except a dinosaur auction gone horribly wrong!" Felicity replied.

"And a hybrid dinosaur about to eat some of the auctioneers." Luna said.

"Alright, guys, we gotta do something," Atticus narrowed his eyes. "This might get dark and serious."

"We'll need to turn T-Bone and the others and Blue in Extreme Dinosaurs." Leo said.

"Blue too?" Atticus asked.

"Blue too," Leo nodded. "It seems like it might be a good idea."

"Right then." Atticus replied.

"Uh, excuse me?" Cath's voice spoke up.

The others glared at her slightly.

"Atticus, I am so sorry," Cath said to him. "It was wrong of me to do what I did. I really wanted to do adventures with you and Cherry, but I didn't wanna be shown up like you always would do. I just wanted Drell and others to notice me."

"Well, mission accomplished." Zack said.

"I know, it's just that I do stupid stuff sometimes, and this is big..." Cath replied.

"It's HUGE!" Mo glared at her. "You killed my husband over petty jealousy! I'm not sure if I could ever forgive you for this, Cathleen! You may be a wolf goddess, but at least Atticus's heart is in the right place, and no, he's not a wuss for not wanting to hurt a girl villain for Justice League training."

"I wouldn't mind beating _you_ up if you keep acting like a villain." Atticus crossed his arms sharply.

"I'm just really, really sorry..." Cath said to them. "Didn't the colorful ponies teach you about forgiveness?"

"Yes, but it's going to take some time for us to forgive you." Mo told her.

"I should probably get back to Auradon." Evie said.

"Aww... Well... Okay..." Felicity pouted. "Remind me to teach you guys about Christmas?"

"Uh, sure," Evie replied. "Whatever that is."

The two shared a quick hug with each other before Evie glowed in a glittery blue light and soon went back to Auradon along with Meowsic.

"We'll have to find out which ones have the other powers." Akito said.

"I'll work on that when we have more time." Thor told Akito.

Akito nodded from that.

* * *

The Indoraptor saw its next meal trying to get away in the elevator. The Indoraptor whacked its tail at the code screen which broke the elevator open, so it roared at the people inside who screamed for their lives as they couldn't get away.

"Okay, we have to find them now." Vincent said.

"I'm sure we'll find them," Tony replied. "This is so scary and awesome."

"I'm sure it is, but we can handle it." Akito promised.

"I think I know where they might be." Skye said.

"You do?" The others asked.

"I have special DNA in me, remember?" Skye replied. "I could sniff them out if you know what I mean."

"Cool." Megan smiled.

Skye soon began to follow her senses to help them out with their current situation, and where they would hopefully find the Extreme Dinosaurs and Blue before things got worse.

* * *

Donita was soon making her own way to Blue and the Extreme Dinosaurs to do what she planned to do with them in the first place before they could make it before she could. "Dabio!" she called out.

"Yes, ma'am?" A voice replied which belonged to a man with a huge, upper body with blonde hair. "Do you need some help?"

"Dabio, use the pose beams on some brats and the adults that are with them; if you don't have enough for all of them, then do whatever you can to keep them from stopping me from getting my dinosaur scales jewelry." Donita told him.

"Oh, uh, sure!" Diabo smiled. "I can do that."

"Great." Donita grinned as she walked off to do what she had to do.

Dabio soon brought out what seemed to be a remote to something. Donita grinned as it looked like she was about to win. The others glared as they saw her and Dabio as they came to a corner.

"Shoot! She beat us to the Extreme Dinosaurs." Luna frowned.

"We still have two people that can turn dino and can go as fast as raptors," Vincent said. "And also two other people with super-speed."

Skye growled a bit as she stepped out.

"Skye, are you sure you wanna do this?" Leo asked his daughter.

"I have to," Skye replied. "You too. The Extreme Dinosaurs are our family."

"Yes, they are." Luna agreed to that.

"Alright, then we better hurry." Akito said.

"What about him?" Tony asked while pointing to Dabio.

"I wanna beat him." Akito glared.

"We'll need a plan first, but I have to agree with you there." Lee replied.

Diablo soon walked by as he thought he heard voices which made some of them hide away.

"I'll handle him." Zack whispered to them.

"Okay, but watch out, he might have the remote control for the pose beams." Estelle whispered back.

"What's a pose beam?" Tony asked.

"One of Donita's weapons," Estelle sighed. "Trust me, be careful."

Skye growled though as she looked ready to go in to help save her family even though Estelle tried to warn her of what might happen.

"What about the rest of us?" Owen whispered.

"You'll have to cover us." Leo replied.

"Okay." Claire nodded.

"Ready, kiddo?" Leo asked his daughter.

"I think so, Dad." Skye replied.

"Be careful." Emma said to her daughter and husband.

"We will and we'll see you on the other side." Leo promised before kissing her to comfort her.

Leo and Skye soon changed into dino forms.

"And as for speed, I'm so there." Akito said as he did a quick warm-up.

"I guess it's better you than Rev Runner since he's not here." Estelle smiled at her twin brother.

"This is going to be quick." Atticus as he warmed-up with Akito.

"Dad?" Akito spoke up.

"Yes, son?" Atticus asked.

"I love this time we have together." Akito beamed.

"I love it too." Atticus smiled.

"All right, we gotta time this just right," Emma said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" The ones who were going replied.

"All right... Go!" Emma told them as they went to go down the corridor as Dabio passed along.

Leo, Skye, Akito, and Atticus soon took off running to where Donita was headed which was to the Extreme Dinosaurs and Blue.

"Ah... Let's see if you all have shedded your beautiful scales..." Donita smirked as he came towards the Extreme Dinosaurs and Blue as they were still feral, but they were nicer than they were before from when they were injected to turn them into this. She began to check to see if there were any dinosaur scales on the floor of the cages.

Blue nearly slashed out at her.

"Ooh... Touchy little Raptor, aren't we?" Donita huffed as she took out a bag to collect the scales with. "Maybe I'll take _all_ of your scales.

Haxx roared as he looked protective of Blue.

"Looks like someone wants his scales off too." Donita smirked.

The four soon came into the room right behind Donita. T-Bone let out a roar from that, though he looked very happy to see who was there.

"You'll get yours!" Donita huffed at him.

Spike roared next before ramming his head against the cage.

"You brought this out on yourselves." Donita told the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"ARGH!" Skye roared out. "Leave my family alone, you diva!"

Donita screamed slightly as that scared her from behind.

"Hello, ma'am..." Leo glared. "Can we help ya with somethin'?"

"Other than to tell you to get away from the dinosaurs?" Akito added.

"YOU?!" Donita growled. "Why aren't you dealing with Dabio?"

"Oh, sure... Right after I arrest you." Atticus replied as he showed his detective badge.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Akito smirked at Donita.

"DABIO!" Donita called out. "Where are you?!"

Dabio was soon coming right over. Leo and Skye growled at him. And where this made him yelp before he got tackled by Zack.

"Sorry, Dabio, but you're on time-out." Zack firmly told the muscleman.

"Hey! This isn't fair!' Dabio complained.

"Sometimes life isn't fair, pal," Zack replied. "Especially if you work on the dark side."

"Something about that guy reminds me of Kronk," Atticus said. "Anyway, Donita, if you don't come quietly, it'll just get worse for you."

"You'd hurt a woman?" Donita laughed. "That sounds interesting."

"What you're planning to do with those dinosaur scales is wrong." Skye glared.

"Would you rather I be poor and homeless?" Donita pouted innocently. "For shame on all of you."

Atticus rolled his eyes from that. "I better arrest you now," he then said. "You're just lucky that I won't let the dinosaurs eat you."

"And besides, you're not poor and homeless; my siblings and I know everything about you." Akito told Donita.

"What do you expect to do?" Donita huffed.

"You're under arrest," Atticus told Donita. "I have authority to with my status as an ace detective. If you come quietly, I won't hurt you."

"Like you would hurt a woman." Donita replied.

"The hammer of justice is unisex." A new voice said in a Batman-like fashion.

"Who said that?" Donita asked.

The others looked over to see a heroine in some sort of outfit that was black and silver.

"Who are you?" Donita asked.

"My name is Black Silver and I've heard about you causing trouble here, so I'm going to face you." The heroine replied.

"Black Silver?" Akito asked. "I think I've heard of someone with that name before. No one knows where she came from though, but she has a mysterious, dark side like Batman used to."

"Oh, great." Donita groaned.

Black Silver soon ran in to fight Donita.

"So... Where did this hero come from?" Atticus asked.

"Nobody knows," Akito replied. "It's like she's a mystery herself."

"It's true." Black Silver told Atticus as she fought Donita.

"Well, uh, it's good to meet you, Miss Black Silver." Atticus replied.

"Likewise." Black Silver said with a wink.

Leo and Skye soon rushed out to help out their family who looked very happy to see them, and where they knew who else to help out. Blue hugged Leo and Skye.

"Oh, Dad, I think she likes us." Skye giggled.

"I think you're right." Leo smiled.

Black Silver soon beat Donita and seemed to run off mysteriously.

"Wait! Come back!" Akito called out. "D'oh... Must be a new member of the Bat Family."

"I'll ask your Aunt Cherry about that." Atticus nodded.

"Akito, is it? I believe you've heard of my family." Leo smiled at the boy.

"Yeah," Akito smiled back. "The Extreme Dinosaurs."

Chedra and the others, minus Owen, Claire, and Maisie, came over to them with the device to turn the dinosaurs into Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Chedra." Skye beamed.

"Hello, dear." Chedra smiled.

"Will this work?" Atticus asked.

"It has to." Chedra replied as she turned on the device.

And where the device was soon shown aimed at the Extreme Dinosaurs and Blue.

"'Scuse me, Blue." Skye said.

Blue soon let go of Skye and Leo as they got out of the way.

"Well, here goes nothing." Chedra said as she soon shot the dinosaurs so they wouldn't be feral anymore, and where soon the dinosaurs began to change to anthro. Chedra smiled as it looked good for them and turned off the device.

* * *

"We're back, Dinosaurs!" T-Bone told his team.

"Oh, yeah!" Bullzeye cheered.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys back to normal." Leo beamed.

"It's good to be back," Haxx smiled. "I really didn't like being feral."

"Well, luckily, this Jurassic World nightmare is almost over." Leo smiled back.

"Except we still have a hybrid dinosaur to deal with." Tony said.

"Another one?!" A new voice glared.

Everyone soon looked to see it was coming from Blue as she was now the same size as the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Blue?!" The others gasped.

"Ugh, I am so sick of this!" Blue complained. "I miss Owen."

"Don't worry, we're going to meet up with him, Claire, and Maisie." Haxx assured her.

"Oh... Thank you..." Blue said thankfully.

"No problem." Haxx smiled, though blushed a little.

"Hmm... You look cold..." Luna said as she took off her scarf and decided to let Blue borrow it. "There you go."

"Oh, thank you," Blue said to her. "That feels nice."

"Heh... Now she really does seem like Mona Lisa that Raphael fell in love with." Akito commented.

"Anyway, we better get going." Marc said.

"Come on," Atticus replied. "This way."

They soon ran off with the Extreme Dinosaurs to get going while they still had some time.


	12. Chapter 12

Maisie looked very scared as she felt so alone right now. Luckily, she had Owen and Claire with her.

"Don't! You two deserve each other!" Eli called out to two mercenaries before looking at the young girl. "Maisie, come with me."

"You got your money," Claire replied. "Walk away."

"We're gonna stop this, all of it." Owen said.

"How? What, you're gonna go back in time before Hammond decides to play God?" Eli scoffed. "You can't put it back in the box!"

"We have to try." Claire replied.

"It's too late," Eli replied. "Maisie, come."

Maisie decided to stay with Owen and Claire.

"So, you're gonna take care of her now? Huh?" Eli glared from that. "You have no idea what she is. What do you think drove Hammond and Lockwood apart, huh? Lockwood never had a grandchild. He just wanted his daughter back. And he had the technology. He created another. He made her again."

And what happened next was surprising as the two mercenaries were attacked by a certain dinosaur. Owen moved Maisie out of the way in a fatherly way.

"Now you've done it!" Chip's voice called out firmly as Felicity ran to his side.

"Oh, you sure have!" Felicity added.

"Quickly, everyone run!" Estelle told them.

Everyone soon began to scatter around.

"Are you okay?" Estelle asked Maisie.

"I wanna get out of here." Maisie pouted.

"Don't worry, you will." Megan told her.

"And we'll help out with that." Blue spoke up as she stepped out with the other Extreme Dinosaurs.

"That's right." Haxx nodded.

"Blue?" Owen asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Owen, it's me, but I'm a little different now." Blue replied.

"I can see that." Owen said.

"We better get a move on." Mo said.

"Who knows how much time we may have left?" Felicity added.

Eli ran away while he still had the chance as the others got away to their own safety.

They soon made it to the lab and barricaded the door as they rushed off, though grabbed Maisie as she looked frozen with slight fear.

"Don't worry, we promise that hybrid dinosaur is going bye-bye." Tony told her.

"I just want this all to be over." Maisie sighed shakily.

"And it will be," Chedra soothed. "Eventually."

* * *

In the lab, the scientists were getting ready for their departure as Henry saw something very important. "Get this to Mills," he then told the man next to him. "Be very careful. It's extremely valuable." He soon saw that they were missing something.

Franklin was shown to still be there while in disguise.

"You, I need blood samples from the raptor," Henry told him. "Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get me 50 CC carfentanil and a lobotomy kit. It's right there. Now!"

Franklin then took that time to leave.

"Come on. Come on. I need this raptor's blood." Henry rushed him as he soon went to where Blue was supposed to be.

"Sure. Go ahead." Zia deadpanned as she was handcuffed to a cell bar.

"Where is that kit?" Henry asked firmly. "Okay, now listen to me. It's better if we cooperated. But I'm gonna get this blood, with or without your help."

"This blood's contaminated." Zia told him.

"I designed this animal myself. It's pure," Henry replied. "Every cell of her body was created in a most controlled environment under the most demanding conditions."

"Yeah, but I did an intravenous blood transfusion with a T-Rex, so, it's a sock drawer in there," Zia replied. "Also the Raptor is gone."

"You what?" Henry asked.

Franklin soon came up to the doctor to knock him out with a drug himself.

"Hold, stop!" Zia called out. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life." Franklin replied as he used a key to unlock her handcuffs, freeing her.

"Yes!" Zia beamed from her freedom.

And where they were both about to escape.

* * *

Owen and the others soon snuck quietly into the museum as things seemed to be wrapping up nicely, especially with Blue as an anthro dinosaur like the Extreme Dinosaurs. Haxx smiled bashfully to Blue as he found her to look very beautiful since they were both raptors of course. And where for Blue she found Haxx handsome and the emotion she was feeling was new. They saw a lifeless mercenary lying on the floor. He was dragged behind the statue platform, where he was swallowed up by the Indoraptor.

"I think I now see why Estelle is a vegetarian these days." Akito muttered to himself.

"How are we going to kill that thing?" Vincent whispered to the others.

"Hmm... What to do?" Claire asked herself thoughtfully.

They soon walked along the platform carefully and quietly. The Indoraptor soon looked towards them which caused them to hide away for now. Owen decided to take that time to try to grab the dead mercenary's rifle while he still could. Claire soon pulled him back by his shirt. Unfortunately, the mercenary's walkie-talkie staticked and the creature roared.

"RUN!" Owen and Akito yelled out together.

They soon ran for the stairs while the Indoraptor came after them to gnaw at them, though going up the stairs wasn't easy. The Indoraptor came to search for its prey as they escaped as best as they could and unknown to the dinosaur, they were hiding in one of the dinosaur exhibits. Owen spotted the lighting control system and shut off the power, plunging the whole museum in darkness.

"I hope that darkness doesn't last too long." Akito whispered to the others.

"Same here." Estelle whispered back.

"We'll be fine as long as the system reboots itself." Chedra told them.

Akito and Estelle looked relieved to at least hear that.

"And how long will that take?" Vincent whispered to Chedra.

"Well, since I'm unfamiliar with the system around here, it's hard to say." Chedra replied.

The Fudo siblings looked a bit concerned from that.

* * *

**_Back at the lab..._**

"You see that?" Franklin asked Zia.

"That's hydrogen cyanide," Zia replied. "If it reaches the containment level, it will kill them all."

"The ventilation system is down." Franklin said to her.

"Can you bring it back up?" Zia asked him.

* * *

**_Back with the others as Franklin did what he could..._**

Owen snuck out of the exhibit and signaled the others to follow him. They soon followed him after seeing the signal. Maisie and Skye hid in the exhibit together. Eventually, the lights came back on which was bad news for the two girls which meant that the Indoraptor spotted them through the exhibit glass. Maisie screamed as the Indoraptor crashed through the glass to go after the two girls.

"I can see why they went with Raptor for the Indoraptor!" Skye screamed.

"Go! Go!" Chedra told the two girls to get going.

The girls rushed off while they could as the Indoraptor's claws dug into Claire's leg as the dinosaur got stuck from the fake trees from the exhibit, and where their screams caught its attention as it began to get free before starting to go after the girls.

"Where do we go?" Skye asked Maisie.

"Let's try there!" Maisie pointed out to the nearby dumbwaiter.

The two kids soon rushed into the dumbwaiter and shut the door once they were both inside and hugged each other.

"W-We should get the dumbwaiter back up to your grandfather's room." Skye told Maisie.

"Hopefully it works." Maisie agreed.

The others did what they could to help Claire as she whimpered a bit from the pain.

"We should get that healed up somehow." Chedra told the others.

"I'll do it." Estelle said.

"You?" Chedra asked.

"Yes," Estelle replied. "I'm a healer."

"I'm not sure if that's scientifically possible," Chedra said to her. She was soon proven wrong as Estelle used her healing power on Claire's leg. "What science is that?" she then asked.

"It's not science, it's magic." Estelle replied.

"Hmm..." Chedra paused a bit.

"Why is that most smart people don't believe in magic?" Estelle pouted.

"I'm not sure, dear," Cherry replied. "It's like their minds get clouded by facts and evidence."

"Oh, speaking of magic..." Estelle said. "Aunt Cherry, I was hoping you could help answer a personal question for me?"

"Sure, but maybe after we take care of the Indoraptor." Cherry said.

"Hmm... Okay..." Estelle bit her lip. "I know you can help me though."

"I'll try." Cherry shrugged.

Once Claire was good enough to walk again, they all soon ran off together to go after the girls who were in danger.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with the girls..._**

The girls kept going as far as they could as the others helped them out.

"I want this to be over." Maisie pouted to her new friend.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is get in your room." Skye told her.

"I hope we get there soon." Maisie pouted.

"Just believe that we can do it and we will." Skye soothed.

"...O-Okay..." Maisie said softly as she went with Skye to avoid the Indoraptor.

Luckily, they eventually made it into Maisie's room as the girl soon rushed to her bed to hide there with her new friend. The Indoraptor was seen climbing up the roof and once it was on top of the roof, it let out a roar. It was soon shown to be raining outside once the hybrid dinosaur was shown. Maisie and Skye both looked a bit scared as the Indoraptor was about to come into the room to kill them both.

"Oh, come on, it'll be okay," Skye told Maisie. "It's not like it'll be able to open the window."

"B-But aren't Raptors smart?" Maisie gulped.

"Well... Yes... But... They can't be as smart as Stegz, right...?" Skye replied. "We'll be still safe in here, right?"

Unfortunately for the girls, the window soon came open as the Indoraptor as it was able to make it inside and was about to kill them.

"Girls, stay down!" Owen called out as he shot at the dinosaur with the refile, only for it to get up as if they were only a scratch.

"Where's T-Bone and the others when you need them?" Skye frowned.

However, Blue soon arrived, as if on cue to fight with the Indoraptor.

"You called?" T-Bone asked Skye.

"T-Bone! Guys!" Skye beamed at the Extreme Dinosaurs. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"And we've got a new member." Haxx said.

"Who's that?" Skye asked.

"You remember Blue?" Spike replied.

"Yeah?" Skye answered.

"Well, Blue just became the newest member of the Extreme Dinosaurs team!" Spike announced.

"Yep." Bullzeye nodded.

While Blue fought against the Indoraptor, the others took that time to escape to the balcony.

"Follow me," Maisie told the others. "I know a way on the outside."

They all soon started. climbing sideways.

"Come on. Come on!" Maisie urged while she could during the dinosaur fight.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Megan said.

* * *

However, the dinosaur fight broke through a window and the group slid down the roof. The Indoraptor fell through another window.

"Take that!" Blue glared at her opponent.

The group soon walked along the narrow roof until they reached the end. The hybrid monster tried to lurch forward, but its hand broke the glass of a ceiling window. It roared as Maisie nearly fell off the roof.

Luckily, Owen saved the poor girl. "I got you. Don't look down!" he told the girl.

"You realize most people do the exact opposite when someone tells them that, right?" Cherry asked.

"You're not helping!" Owen glared.

"I'm just saying." Cherry shrugged as Owen held onto the stone gargoyle to help up Maisie.

The Indoraptor soon came out to approach Owen and Maisie without them noticing.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Owen asked the adult perky goth.

"After following my maternal instinct of my child in trouble, I rushed over as soon as I could with a magic mirror from Auradon." Cherry stated simply.

"Uh... Makes as much sense as anything else around here." Owen shrugged from that as he wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Watch out!" Tony called out as he noticed the hybrid.

The others yelped a bit from that. They soon heard a clanging sound from the other side and the others saw that it was Claire as she hit the rifle she had against the roof to get the hybrid away from them. The hybrid soon went towards Claire as Owen successfully pulled Maisie back onto the roof.

"Whew." Megan sighed.

Claire held the rifle in her hands and pointed a laser dot at Owen. She then pressed a red button, signaling a high-pitched screech from the gun. The Indoraptor jumped to try to grab Owen, only to miss and break the glass ceiling. It climbed back up and glared at Owen. Suddenly, Blue appeared from behind and jumped at it, leading them to fall down through the ceiling. The Indoraptor is then impaled on the horns on the triceratops skull while Blue was okay.

"That's how the Extreme Dinosaurs do it!" Blue glared firmly as she was the victor.

"Whoo!" Haxx cheered happily. "Way to go, Blue!"

"Thanks." Blue smiled.

They soon went off as it looked like the Indoraptor was finally defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zia and Franklin entered the museum through the elevator, surprised at the destruction that had happened in their absence.

"What the hell?!" Franklin gasped.

"Hey!" Owen called out to them below to show them that they were all okay, though it would seem that Maisie would have nightmares for a while.

"You two alright?" Akito asked.

"Yeah," Franklin replied. "You good?"

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "You?"

"Nope!" Franklin replied.

"Great." Chedra rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey, we got a problem downstairs; I need you to come see this!" Zia told them.

The others looked to each other and rushed off as this seemed important.

* * *

Zia led them into a room where the remaining dinosaurs were, but it looked very bad for them.

"They're all dying." Claire noticed.

"The blast damaged the ventilation system." Zia informed.

"We did everything we could." Franklin added.

"Have you tried to let them out?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure if we can." Zia replied.

"I can open the gates from here." Claire suggested.

"Claire, be careful," Owen warned. "We're not on an island anymore."

Claire soon unlocked all of the cages, freeing the dinosaurs from their imprisonment. She then came over to a big red button, which would unlock the gate to set the dinosaurs free.

"Claire, you press that button, there is no going back." Owen advised.

"What if we turned them all into Extreme Dinosaurs?" Skye suggested.

"We shouldn't let them die, but I'm not fully sure on if you can get all of them or not." Claire replied as she decided not to push the button.

Everybody looked very sad for the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs roamed in the cyanide-contaminated room. It was a sad moment, until the door suddenly opened. They turned around and saw that Maisie pressed the button.

"I had to. They're alive. Like me," Maisie told them. "And maybe they should all become Extreme Dinosaurs too."

The dinosaurs were soon freed and were now going to live. Chedra soon brought out the machine that turned the Extreme Dinosaurs back into the Extreme Dinosaurs and Blue into an Extreme Dinosaur and after a few adjustments, she used it on the free dinosaurs as they were getting out. Leo smiled very happily as it now seemed like a new turn for Jurassic World with more anthro dinosaurs than just the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Raptors from when he and Luna were younger.

* * *

Mo glared as she kept Cath locked up in her vines.

"Mo, you were right," Cath said sadly. "I was terrible. I shouldn't have been so spoiled or rotten or jealous of you guys. I just didn't wanna be seen as weak and make you guys proud of me."

"Why would you think we thought you were weak?" Mo asked.

"Because I got bullied a lot at my old school before I met Cherry," Cath said. "She told me about her adventures that you guys have with Drell, so I wanted to join in, so when we helped that Robyn kid with her friends at that Halloween Tree was my big chance to go on adventures."

"So you think that being a jerk to Atticus all the time because of your jealousy of his power would make us all like you?" Mo glared a bit. "Even by KILLING him?!"

"Yeah... I-I guess that was pretty bad of me..." Cath had to admit.

"Proving yourself to be stronger than Atticus is one thing, but killing him is over-the-top." Mo glared.

"I'm really sorry." Cath said.

"Well, I'm glad you see why you're wrong, but I'll have a hard time forgiving you for this," Mo glared. "If you think I'm this mad, I'd imagine Cherry would be pretty steamed that you pretty much killed her oldest friend."

"I know." Cath said.

They soon heard what sounded like a stampede.

"I'm gonna get you out of the way, but remember what I said." Mo warned.

Cath bowed her head a bit as they soon went to rush out of the way from the incoming stampede.


	13. Chapter 13

Eli was about to leave with the canister of Indominus Rex DNA when a pteranodon suddenly takes one of his two mercenaries and drops him onto Mills' car, killing him. Another is trampled over by a stampede of escaping dinosaurs. Eli hid under the car as all the dinosaurs run through like a herd of angry rhinos. After that, Eli was about to pick up the DNA but was killed by a T-Rex, who ate one half of his body. It then shared the other to a carnosaur, which ate it up too. As for the DNA, it was smashed by the T-Rex.

"That takes care of those guys." The female anthro T-Rex said.

"Did that T-Rex just talk?" Cath asked Mo.

"Oh, that's funny, I thought you could talk to animals too." Mo smirked a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Veg-Head." Cath rolled her eyes a bit.

"Chedra must have turned the rest of the dinosaurs into Extreme Dinosaurs." Mo said.

"Those guys sound like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle rip-offs." Cath muttered to herself.

The others soon walked out of the mansion.

"Owen." Blue smiled to the human man she was close to.

"Hey, girl, it's okay." Owen smiled back.

The Indoraptor was shown to be dead while Blue looked cautious.

"It's okay. She won't hurt us," Owen soothed. "Blue, come with me. We'll take you to a safe place, okay?"

"Like before I was set free in the wild?" Blue asked.

"You'll be happy." Owen smiled.

"...I know that I would be happy with Haxx though." Blue said bashfully.

Owen didn't see that coming, but smiled as he already knew who Blue would be happy the most with.

"Is that okay, Owen?" Blue asked softly.

"Sure, Blue," Owen smiled emotionally. "Whatever makes you happy."

The two soon shared a hug with each other before Blue walked towards Haxx with a smile.

* * *

Mo soon brought Cath out to Cherry and Atticus who glared at her.

"Hi..." Cath smiled bashfully. "Boy, what's it been, guys? Like 20 years?" She could see that neither Cherry or Atticus were smiling back.

"Seriously, Cathleen, what the-" Cherry glared before looking to the teenagers, then looked back. "Falaffle?"

Tony chuckled a bit as that sounded pretty funny.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you how strong I can be, especially with our last adventure together before Drell kicked me out and said I couldn't see Rex anymore." Cath sniffled like she was about to cry.

"Wait, he said what?" Atticus asked.

"Funny, I don't remember him saying that at _all_." Cherry said sharply.

"...Well, okay, he didn't say that, but he might have as well because Rex left me when we were soulmates." Cath pouted about her boyfriend.

"Wow." The teenagers said.

"I know, isn't my life just terrible?" Cath replied.

"We'd feel sorry for you if you didn't act like a jackass all the time." Cherry said.

"Cherry?" Cath gasped.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Cath." Cherry told her.

"And where it's time to take you back to where you came from." Zack added.

"Can you all at least accept my apology?" Cath asked.

"We'll think about it," Cherry said firmly. "Goodbye."

Zack nodded to that as he had Mo loosen her vines so that he could take Cath away back to where she had come from before she had come to Jurassic World. Donita looked bashful as she went to run off only for Atticus to chase her and soon handcuffed her before looking to the teenagers.

"Kids? Be sure to tell the Kratt Brothers about this." Atticus told them.

"Oh, we sure will." Akito nodded.

Eventually, the news was spread about the future of the dinosaurs in Jurassic World as things were wrapping up nicely for everybody.

"Well, Atticus, it looks like we won again," Ruthie smiled as she came to her boss from a helicopter ride. "Phoenix sends his regards."

"And tell him I appreciate his help." Atticus smiled back.

"You got it, Boss." Ruthie promised.

"Can I ask my question now?" Estelle asked Cherry.

"All right, dear," Cherry replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Well... I dreamt about these two girls..." Estelle said. "I haven't seen them before, but they say that they were from a group or something like that called Pretty Cure. What exactly is Pretty Cure?"

"Ahh..." Cherry replied. "They're pretty much legendary warriors like Xena who are magical girls around your age. I have a book on them called Into the World of Pretty Cure."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"You had a dream about them?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Estelle replied. "I met these two girls: Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse."

"Well, with how the world works these days, it sounds like you're destined to meet them for an adventure one of these days." Cherry advised.

"Sounds like it." Estelle smiled.

"So, you guys are leaving?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Megan replied. "Oh, uh, Claire? Is Maisie going to be alright?"

"I'm sure she will with mine and Owen's help." Claire smiled softly.

"That's good." Megan smiled back.

"I think we should go home." Cherry said to all of them.

"It's good to see you again, Mother," Felicity smiled. "Chip and I are going to visit Gotham City after this."

"I'm sure you'll have fun there," Cherry replied. "Say hello to Bruce with me and whoever he has as a young ward these days. I feel like I haven't seen him since after your Uncle Atticus, Aunt Mo, and I became honorary Justice League members before high school graduation."

"I guess this is goodbye." Luna frowned at Zack.

"Oh... Uh... Yeah, I guess it is..." Zack replied. "It was really nice meeting you, Luna Stardust. It wasn't a waste of time, but it was a great time well spent."

"I'll say," Luna said softly. "Can we at least share a big goodbye?"

"Sure, I'd like that very much." Zack smiled sadly.

The two soon hugged each other from that, though they both seemed to cry as it seemed like they would never see each other again after this.

"You won't have to say goodbye." A voice said behind Zack.

"Huh?" Zack blinked as he wiped his eyes. "Who's there?"

Everyone turned around to see who had come to visit Zack as he held hands with Luna and where it was someone who looked just like Zack.

"Uh... I'm confused..." Tony said. "Does that guy have a twin brother or something?"

"You could say that." The Zack look-alike said.

"...Okay?" Tony shrugged. "I don't get it."

"He must be the Zack to go in Zack's place back to his universe." Vincent said.

"I guess?" Tony shrugged. "Ugh... I need another vacation."

"I guess I'll stay here then," Zack said. "Uh, in this universe, not in this park."

"Luckily there's plenty of room at our place." Emma smiled.

"Yep." Leo nodded.

"You sure that would be okay?" Zack replied.

"Well, of course," Emma said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I guess I wouldn't wanna put you guys out like that." Zack said bashfully.

"It's no trouble at all," Leo said before smirking. "But first, let's have a little contest of strength."

"Hmm... I think I could manage that, just let me say goodbye first." Zack replied.

"All right, I'll be waiting," Leo smirked. "Just ask Atticus."

"Yeah, we almost beat up a biker gang once together when we saw the Phantosaur." Atticus smirked back.

"Even with Shaggy's help." Leo smirked back.

"Dude, that was so crazy!" Atticus laughed before clearing his throat sheepishly. "I mean, uh, indeed."

The teenagers chuckled a bit from Atticus's excitement.

"Oh, Akito, I'm sure you would've loved to see that," Atticus smiled to his younger son. "I mean, of all people, Shaggy beats up the biker gang!"

"Yeah, but taking on the Phantosaur was being a little too brave." Mo said.

"I'm just glad Shaggy got to have his brave moments from that adventure though." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Mo smiled back.

* * *

Zack soon came back to Leo. "All right, Leonidas, is it? I'm good to go." he then told the blonde man.

"Great." Leo said.

"This should be good." Spike said.

Zack and Leo narrowed eyes as they ran toward each other. Leo let out a dino roar as he grabbed a hold of Zack and lifted him in the air to start out with.

"Ooh, nice one," Zack smirked. "Now it's my turn."

Leo just grinned a bit. Zack soon got himself out before tackling Leo to the ground as he got free.

"Almost makes me think of Hercules." Atticus said to himself about Zack.

Zack began to win his strength contest with Leo.

"You really like him, don't you?" Emma asked Luna.

"Erm... Yes..." Luna smiled bashfully. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"That's what's called love." Emma smiled back.

Luna blushed a bit.

"And I think he might love you back if he's willing to stay with us." Emma whispered.

"Ooh..." Luna beamed a bit from that.

Leo soon let out a dino yell which shook the area a bit.

"Gah! ...Sorry... Jurassic Park flashbacks..." Atticus said bashfully.

Leo began to try and take down Zack.

"You might have dinosaur DNA, but I'm not exactly human myself, sir." Zack smirked as he kept up his strength as best as he could.

"I can tell." Leo smirked back.

Zack chuckled a bit.

"So, you seem interested in my little sister..." Leo said to Zack. "You'd do anything to keep her happy?"

"That was my plan if I got to see her more, yeah." Zack smiled bashfully.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Leo smiled back before getting lifted up.

"So you won't mind if I do this then?" Zack smirked.

"Whoa!" Luna gasped as she saw that.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine," Zack chuckled. "Okay, everybody, get ready! I'm gonna slam this Dino Venger!"

"Looks like I'm going down." Leo smiled.

"Guh!" Zack grunted out as he flung Leo out as he lifted him off of him.

Leo went flying against a broken-down wall. Some of the others gasped before Leo gave a thumb's up to let them know that he was okay.

"Cretaceous," Spike said to Zack. "You'd be great as one of us when we had to deal with those Raptors."

"Yeah." Bullzeye smiled.

"I guess you haven't seen much of them since after the Phantosaur, right?" Zack guessed.

"I feel like they gave up after Haxx decided he was done with Spittor and Bad Rap picking on him all the time," Stegz replied. "He's told us that it was pretty bad when he was on their side."

"Oh, trust me, it was." Haxx said.

* * *

"It's Atticus's turn to take on Zack." Spike said.

"All right," Atticus replied. "Just give me a sec."

"This, I gotta see." Leo chuckled as he came out from the wall to see the others.

Atticus soon did some warm-ups before getting in a fighting stance as he faced Zack. Zack waited around a bit.

"Hey, no cheating with your visions of past adventures," Atticus smirked. "You can't win all the time, ya know!"

"Yeah, I know." Zack smirked back.

"All right, kid; I'm gonna take you to school." Atticus said.

"Fair enough, Gramps." Zack teased.

"Ooooohhhh!" The others jeered from that.

Atticus zipped towards Zack like a bolt of light and tackled him to the floor.

"Oof! Guess I struck a nerve." Zack grunted as he began to use his demigod strength.

"Just a bit," Atticus replied. "A little head's up if you face an opponent that's older than you are."

"Good to know." Zack said before continuing to grunt as he got Atticus off him with his demigod strength.

"I've been doing this for a good long time." Atticus chuckled.

"I know from the histories of your adventures." Zack grunted as he got Atticus off him as he lifted him up.

"That's pretty cool though," Atticus smiled before gasping. "A little archive to my adventure collection."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing when you think about it like that." Zack smirked as he carried Atticus then.

"Ever fought someone the size of a giant?" Atticus smirked back.

"Why?" Zack asked.

Atticus smirked and soon stretched a bit as he grew himself into giant size.

"That freaks me out every time." Lee said to Estelle.

"Just don't break my heart." Estelle giggled.

"I'd never do that." Lee smiled.

Once he was giant-sized, Atticus picked up Zack from the back of his shirt.

"I guess I should've seen that coming." Zack said.

"Ah, ah, ah, I said no cheating!" Atticus smirked as he carried Zack.

"I know." Zack said.

"You ever go flying?" Atticus smirked.

"You wouldn't fling me away to space, would you?" Zack asked nervously.

"Wanna test that?" Atticus kept his smirk.

"Atticus?" Mo asked firmly as she used her nature powers to get her up close to her husband's face.

"Hey! Hey! I was just joking!" Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo replied. "Let's keep it a bit low, shall we?"

"Yes, dear, I'm very sorry." Atticus said bashfully.

Mo's vines soon lowered her back to the ground.

"Okay, I better cool it with the jokes of my power," Atticus said to Zack. "Alright, I won't send ya to space; besides, I do that to people who deserve it."

"Phew..." Zack sighed from that.

"You're a pretty good opponent though," Atticus smiled. "This was probably the most fun I've had in about 20 years."

"I'm glad you enjoyed our sparring match," Zack smiled back before smiling sheepishly. "Now could you put me back on the ground?"

"Hmm... All right... Hang on tight." Atticus replied.

Zack nodded as he got himself ready. Atticus nodded back as he lowered himself back to normal size and let go of Zack.

"I sure am happy we're not enemies." Zack smiled.

"Heh, tell me about it," Atticus replied. "It's great to meet you."

"And now I believe it's time to go home." Thor said to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"Right." Vincent nodded.

"See you back home." Estelle said to her parents softly.

"Yes, let's all go home," Leo smiled before he gave Skye a piggy-back ride. "That means you too, Skystar."

"Okay, Dad," Skye smiled back. "Let's go home."

"Home sounds good." Luna smiled before seeing her hand now close to Zack's hand.

Zack looked bashful from that, as did she.

"Let's all go back to where we belong," T-Bone said to the others. "That Zack kid too."

"I think that's a great idea." Chedra agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

As Cath was sent back to the universe she came from, the others each went back to where they belonged. The Extreme Dinosaurs family looked very happy that they had two new members to the family.

"Goodbye, Owen." Blue said softly as she was going with Haxx and the other Extreme Dinosaurs.

Haxx put his hand on her shoulder with a small smile to help comfort her. Blue smiled back as she knew she would have someone she felt close to.

* * *

**_After everyone met back at the Fudo household..._**

"Well, I guess I gotta go again," Felicity told her family. "It was good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Flick," Akito smiled at his cousin. "Great job against those knights in Auradon by the way."

"Yeah, I was a little nervous about that." Felicity said sheepishly.

"Luckily you had your friends." Estelle smiled.

"Oui," Felicity smiled back. "Also something tells me I should visit them again soon as they might have 'super' stories to share with me."

"Why don't you invite them over for Christmas?" Mo offered. "I doubt the Isle has Christmas, or... Do they...?"

"Non, they don't, Tante Mo," Felicity replied. "It would be nice to show Christmas to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos though."

"Yes, it would." Chip nodded.

"Like how Ben's mother showed Christmas to his father," Atticus smiled. "That was quite a Christmas to remember."

"Oh, we know." Akito and Estelle mumbled in unison from that.

"Shall we, my dear?" Chip offered to his future wife.

"Oh, Chip." Felicity smiled while blushing as they walked off back to his car to continue their travel together.

"Remind me again, which Ben were you talking about, Dad?" Vincent asked Atticus.

"Adam and Belle's son?" Atticus replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, right." Vincent smiled sheepishly.

"Thor, could you tell us more about that Power Comet that hit Auradon?" Estelle asked. "I think I ought to get to know about this more than about Pretty Cure for a while."

"Sure, let me see..." Thor smiled as he took out his crystal ball to show the United States of Auradon before the comet hit.

* * *

It seemed to be a normal night so far, though it was hard for the four main Descendants to get used to Felicity being gone as they all missed her very much, though she promised to visit them all again as soon as possible.

"It's getting late, my dears," Verna smiled to the students. "I'm pretty strict about curfews. You don't have to go to bed, but I highly suggest you get to your dorms before midnight."

"Yes, Fairy Godmother." Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos said.

Verna ushered them out a bit as they went to get going.

"As much as I'd love to visit The Mad for Tea Café, I guess we should get some sleep," Carlos said. "Whatya think, Felicity?"

Of course, Felicity couldn't answer because she wasn't there.

"Oh... Right..." Carlos said with a small sigh.

"It's okay, Carlos," Jay told him. "We all miss her."

* * *

As they were heading to their dorms, the V.K.'s noticed something coming down from the sky.

"Uh... Guys?" Carlos asked.

"We see it too." Mal, Evie, and Jay reassured him.

"I'll tell Fairy Godmother, you tell Ben." Carlos suggested to Mal.

"Yeah, it's coming right for us!" Jay's eyes widened.

"Guys? What's goin' on?" Dude asked as he came beside Carlos as the comet got closer and closer. "Ooh... Pretty rock."

Carlos picked up Dude and they tried to run out of the way, but... CRASH! The four groaned slightly as they fell to the ground together as colorful blasts of lime green, bright red, dark blue, and orange shot out all around at them.

"Whoa... You guys okay?" Dude asked. "Oh, please tell me you're all okay. If you can hear me! JUST FOLLOW MY-" he then spoke up very loudly until Carlos closed his dog's mouth.

"Dude... Chill..." Carlos grunted. "Ugh... I feel like I just got hit by a meteorite."

"Well, you're close." Dude said.

The four soon got up as they decided to go back to their dorms.

"Let's just go to sleep," Evie said. "Felicity leaving was tough for all of us and we just got back from visiting our parents, but I'm sure it was nothing and we miss her so much that we're all already dreaming. We'll meet up for breakfast tomorrow."

"Uh-huh..." The others agreed, though tonight was unlike any other night in Auradon, even after their arrival away from the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

"I'll fast-forward to the next day on my crystal ball." Thor said.

"Sounds good to me." Akito chuckled as he sketched a bit from a dream he had like Estelle's dream.

Thor looked bashful as he soon did just that.

* * *

Jay yawned as he woke up first and soon came to the door and opened it, though his eyes widened a bit as the door came unhinged from his touch as it came right out like he pulled it off. "Heh... I doubt Fairy Godmother's gonna like that..." he said bashfully.

"No kidding." Carlos said as that had woken him up.

"Heh, sorry about that, buddy." Jay chuckled sheepishly.

"Hm..." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Race ya to the shower though." Jay smirked.

"Hmph." Carlos glared as he got ready to run out of their dorm room together.

"Ready... Set... GO!" Jay smirked as they ran off, though Carlos seemed to speed off like The Flash.

"Whoa!" Carlos yelped as he crashed into the bathroom door.

"Watch where you're going!" Chad complained.

"Huh... Carlos is almost never that fast..." Jay said to himself.

"What the heck?!" Mal's voice yelped from her and Evie's room.

Jay and Carlos looked to each other before they dashed off, though of course, Carlos was much faster.

"Those VKs, I swear..." Chad sighed to himself.

"Let it go, Chad." Doug told him.

* * *

"Girls? You okay?" Jay called out as he came into Mal and Evie's room.

"Uh, that depends, how did I get up here?" Mal asked as she was seen floating in the air.

"Can't you always fly?" Carlos replied bashfully. "I mean, uh, you _are_ part dragon/fairy on your mother's side."

"Yeah, you just have wings, right?" Jay added.

"No...?" Mal replied as she showed her bare back at them.

"Well, that's new." Carlos said.

"Get me down!" Mal growled as her eyes flashed green.

"Well, uh, what do you want _us_ to do about it?" Jay asked.

"I don't know!" Mal replied sharply. "Carlos, _you're_ smart, _you_ think of something!"

"Uh, how about you try calming down?" Carlos suggested.

"Seriously?!" Mal asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Carlos replied.

"Ugh, guys, stop yelling!" Evie cried out.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep!" Audrey's voice added from another room.

"Just try to calm down, maybe it'll help." Carlos told Mal.

Mal growled a bit before she closed her eyes, counting backwards from 10 and as she got closer to one, her tone softened a bit before she soon lowered down to the floor.

"What's happened to us?" Evie asked as she looked at her hands.

"Mal, did you spell us?" Carlos added.

"No," Mal shook her head before looking to her gecko tank. "I doubt Mom did either."

"Maybe that comet did this." Jay said.

"That's just weird," Carlos remarked. "What kinda comet gives you superpowers?"

"I wonder what mine are?" Evie pondered.

They soon heard some sort of crying and came over to Evie's side of the room as Meowsic seemed to be hurt somehow.

"Meowsic, what happened?" Evie frowned.

"I was trying to reach your curling iron to bounce out my fur, but I fell over and got hurt." Meowsic pouted.

"Oh, my poor little Pokemon~..." Evie cooed as she picked up Meowsic and cradled her like a baby in her arms. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Meowsic sniffled from the pain. "I didn't wanna bother you while you were asleep."

"Oh, poor thing~" Evie pouted.

Meowsic nuzzled up against her trainer.

"You shouldn't use that after dark anyway," Evie cooed as she cuddled her poor Meowsic. "Oh, poor baby... I wanna help you, but I don't know how..."

There seemed to be a bright glow from both Evie and Meowsic before it looked like that Meowsic wasn't hurt anymore.

"What just happened?" Mal asked.

"We have to talk to somebody," Evie said. "But who?"

They all looked to each other and soon came to the library to see if they could find an answer on what happened to them from last night.

* * *

Unfortunately, none of the books seemed to have any answers for them.

"No offense, but you guys are acting stranger than usual." Audrey spoke up.

"Well, sorry if we have a lot on our minds." Mal replied.

"Well... You can tell me..." Audrey said. "We're all friends now."

"That's true." Mal said.

The V.K.'s soon told her everything that happened last night.

"Oh... Well... I dunno what to say about that..." Audrey said to them.

"Where were you last night anyway?" Evie asked.

"Oh, um..." Audrey smiled bashfully. "I was spending a little time with Chad."

"Aw." Evie smiled back.

Audrey blushed a bit.

"Ugh... Can't anybody help us with this stupid comet that hit last night?!" Carlos complained.

"So... You saw that too." Sophie said as she was shown with Gil and Pancham.

"Saw it? We were hit by it." Jay said.

"Come with me." Sophie told them.

The others looked to each other and soon met in Sophie's room which looked a lot like Yen Sid's lair back when Mickey Mouse was his personal apprentice before she had come along and there was a space which was a bedding area for Pancham.

"That comet that hit you was no ordinary comet," Sophie told them. "It hits very rarely and it goes to those who might need its special superpowers. It once hit the honorary members of the Justice League known as Team Go when they were children which gave them all their special powers and it seems to have also chosen you four to have your very own powers."

"Like super-strength." Jay smiled.

"But why did it choose us?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure... The Power Comet's pretty random," Sophie replied. "I guess you were just lucky to get picked like Team Go was over 20 years ago."

"This is so cool." Jay smiled.

"I guess..." Mal said. "Is there a way to cure it?"

"Not that I can see," Sophie replied. "Guess you guys are the new heroes for Auradon and the Isle."

The four looked to each other as this seemed like a big responsibility for them so far.

* * *

"Whoa... The Disney Descendants have superpowers... That's crazy!" Vincent said with shock.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Jay beamed.

"Awesome for _you_ maybe." Mal muttered.

"Aw, come on, Mal," Evie smiled. "It might be fun."

"As if we didn't have hard enough time already trying to fit in around here." Mal rolled her eyes.

"It could be fun." Carlos said.

"Hmm..." Mal paused thoughtfully.

* * *

"And... That's about all I can show you," Thor told the teenagers. "It must mean something for the future."

"Sounds interesting like this dream I had," Akito replied. "I saw some Pokemon that were like superheroes themselves."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"That seems to be another story for another day like Estelle meeting Natalie and Hannah." Thor advised.

"Cool." Vincent said.

"I hope your daughter had fun on her little trip." Estelle said.

"Yeah, me too," Thor smiled. "Also it looks like a happy ending for all of the Jurassic World dinosaurs, especially Blue since she and Haxx seem to be very close with each other now."

"She sure does." Akito nodded.

"Will we ever hear about Jurassic World again like our parents did with Jurassic Park after this?" Vincent asked curiously.

"I'll check for you," Thor replied. "Have a good time at home though while you still have the chance."

The Fudo siblings smiled and waved goodbye to him as he took that time to leave while they relaxed at home.

"You guys can go back home," Lee told his own siblings. "I'm gonna catch up with Estelle."

"Alright, then." Megan said.

"Have fun," Tony added. "I'm gonna catch up with Dinosaur King."

"That boy and his trading cards..." Lee rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

The Clark siblings began to leave, wondering what to do, though Marc brightened up slightly as he saw Penny coming down the street as she was walking Bolt for the day, and after 'fixing' his hair, Marc began to make himself look casual. Megan and Tony chuckled a bit from that.

"Hey, Penny, what's up?" Marc smiled as he came to see her.

"Oh, hey," Penny smiled back. "I heard you were camping with your family."

"Yep, I sure did." Marc smiled back.

"Uh, nice hair." Penny then said.

Marc looked bashful from that. "So, uh, what're you doing?" he then asked.

"Just taking Bolt for a walk while Rhino and Mittens are back home," Penny replied. "Would you like to maybe join me?"

"Yes!" Marc replied. "Erm... Ahem... I mean, yes, please."

"Great." Bolt smiled as he got Marc close to Penny.

The two soon walked off together.

"Goodbye, Marc!" Megan and Tony called out to their other brother. "Have fun!"

* * *

"So, did you have fun camping?" Estelle asked her boyfriend. "Did you see Kate and Humphrey? I haven't seen them in a long time."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Lee replied. "No Yogi Bear either though, despite Dad's jokes."

"Hmm... You must have been at a different campsite then." Estelle said.

"That must be it." Lee said.

Estelle smiled though, glad they got to have more fun time together, even after Jurassic World.

"I guess Kate and Humphrey are good friends of yours?" Lee asked.

"Oh, yeah," Estelle replied. "It's a long story."

"Oh, yes," Estelle smiled. "I could tell you about it sometime."

"Anything unusual happen?" Lee asked.

"Well, for one thing, we became wolves," Estelle said bashfully. "I guess so that we could help out easier."

"Plus it would have been surprising for the wolves to have humans actually talking to them at first." Lee said.

"Wouldn't be the first time for all of us, but you make a good point." Estelle replied.

"Anyway, I'm glad that this adventure was great." Lee smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Estelle smiled back. "I sure hope Blue enjoys her new home."

"Oh, something tells me that she will." Lee replied.

Felicity and Chip smiled at each other as they rode off yet again, now thinking about what to do before they would get married.

The End


End file.
